A Yankee and a Brit
by Smurf213
Summary: I didn't want to be in England, and I didn't want to know James Sirius Potter, either, but it seemed like fate had a different idea for my future. And what in the world are Gryffindors and Ravenclaws anyway? Follows two years at Hogwarts.
1. Transferring

I shuffled my feet nervously as I stared at the gargoyle guarding the door. I could hear the chatter from downstairs in the Great Hall. My stomach was churning and I could feel my eyes start to prick with tears. I cursed myself, or rather my luck, over and over, remembering the conversation with my parents earlier that year.

**XXXX**

"_But Mom!" I had screeched. "This isn't fair! I'm almost 16, and I want to stay here with my friends. Let me move in with Beth, please." I had at this point gotten down on my knees and begged._

"_No buts, Linny!" She had rolled her eyes at my display. "You're going to love it in England."_

_I scowled. "And what about my schooling? Are you sure Hogwarts is going to accept me? They follow such a different curriculum." This was my last resort._

_My mom's face twitched and broke into a smile. She gleefully shoved the letter under my nose. "This just arrived in the mail from Headmistress McGonagall."_

_I snatched it and read it quickly. I paled. My doom was sealed._

**XXXX**

"Are you going to stand there all day?" the gargoyle asked.

"Maybe," I said stubbornly.

"Just give me the password. I don't like waiting." The gargoyle snorted, and if he could've rolled his eyes, I'm sure he would've.

I took the letter out of my pocket to read it again.

**Dear Ms. Caroline Benedetto,**

**After looking over your past grades from the Golden Coast Academy for Young Witches and Wizards, and talking with your past professors, I have seen fit to enroll you as a sixth year for this upcoming term. Attached is a list of things to bring to Hogwarts. Please do not forget anything.**

**Also, once you arrive, please see me in my office located on the third floor. The password is Devil's Snare.**

**Regards,**

**Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

I sighed, and regarded the gargoyle carefully. "Devil's Snare."

He stepped aside nimbly. "Thank you."

I huffed and moved onto the staircase, which in turn moved, almost exactly like an escalator, and deposited me outside a thick wooden door. I knocked twice, hoping she had forgotten and I could go home.

"Enter." No such luck.

I quickly stepped in and shut the door behind me. A woman with graying red hair examined me over thin spectacles that matched her equally thin lips. Her office was impressive, to say the least. Books lined the walls and a table was devoted to trinkets that shone in the evening light.

"Ms. Benedetto, I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am." I winced at hearing my American accent. It seemed so out of place here, as did I. I cursed my parents silently.

She just looked at me carefully. She soon sighed, however, and stood up. "Come, and sit," she said as she gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

I complied, and watched her as she pulled a raggedy looking hat off of a shelf nearby. She regarded me again carefully. "Here at Hogwarts, we are divided up into four Houses. Each person is placed into a House depending on his or her skills and personality. Usually, we do this at the feast on the first day. However," she paused and regarded me again, "you are rather a special case. We might as well do it in here and avoid more sensationalism, which will undoubtedly follow you. You are, I think, the first transfer student we have ever received."

I winced again. More unwanted fame. Great.

She continued. "Your House will be your home. You will live with the students in your House, dine with them, and have classes with them, though, for the most part, you do all that with every other House. During the school year, students are awarded points which go towards their House, and at the end of the year we tally them up and award the House Cup to the House with the most points." She paused for a moment. "I think that should do it. Let's see where you are."

She plopped the hat unceremoniously on my head. It hummed, and I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "You know, you are _very _interesting. Brains, yes, but courage, too. I say, you're rather clever."

I snorted.

"You would thrive in an academic environment, I think. Ravenclaw?"

I panicked, and an image imprinted itself in my head. Myself in suspenders, coke bottle glasses, and a pocket protector.

The voice chuckled. "Yes, a sense of humor, too I can see. Ah, and a temper. In that case, you'd better be a GRYFFINDOR!"

The voice had shouted this last bit, and I winced for a third time. The hat was yanked off of my head. I looked to Headmistress McGonagall. "Could you hear what was going on?"

She looked at me, and flashed me a small smile. "No, the conversation the Sorting Hat has with you is entirely private. Except, for of course, the decision it ultimately makes. Gryffindor, for you, apparently." McGonagall sat back down in her chair. "My old House. I'm rather fond of it still." She shook her head. "Well, enough about that. We need to discuss your academics."

I nodded, terrified again.

"I have discussed this with your old professors. Normally, as a sixth year, you would have been forced to take O.W.L exams before starting this year. However, you seem to be uncommonly bright, and therefore, I will be offering you classes as recommended to me by your previous professors. You will, of course, have a choice as to which of these classes to take." She pulled out a sheet of paper. "May I ask what you are planning to do once you graduate?"

I blinked. "Once I graduate? But, I have another three years to go, don't I?"

"I'm afraid not. You have two."

I felt like I was going to faint. McGonagall noticed.

"Don't worry about that now. I'll have pamphlets sent up to your dorm room sometime later this month, and you can talk to your Head of House about it. His name is Professor Longbottom. For now, just choose what you would like to do." She gestured to the paper in front of me.

I looked at it. Immediately I knew what I wanted to take. I looked up at McGonagall. "How many classes is a normal load?"

"Most students your age take five or six classes, though six or seven may be better for you as you try to figure out your future career," she told me. "Have you decided?"

I nodded. "Um, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transiguration, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies."

McGonagall took all of this information down. "I'll give you your schedule tomorrow at breakfast. As for now, you may head over to the Gryffindor Tower. The entrance is behind the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor. I believe the password is Fortuna Major."

She walked and opened the door as a sign for me to leave. I bowed my head and made my way out, but stopped the minute I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ms. Benedetto," she sighed, "I know this transition will be hard, and the students here are not always kind. But believe me when I say Gryffindors in particular are known for their loyalty. They are a good group of students, generally, and I am glad you have been placed with them." She smiled briefly. "Now, get to bed. Curfew is 10 p.m. on school nights. Thankfully, you've only arrived one day late, and it was a Sunday. Good luck, Ms. Benedetto."

I smiled at her, and was left to find the Gryffindor Tower on my own. After quite a long hike to the seventh floor, I was winded and confused. I walked up to a portrait of two women washing shirts.

"Excuse me," I said politely, after I had caught my breath.

"Ooh, an American!" One of the women giggled. "To what do we owe the pleasure, love?"

"I'm kind of lost," I confessed. "I'm trying to find the Fat Lady?"

"She's that way," the one who hadn't laughed pointed to the right. "Go straight down the hallway, and take the first left. She's the one in the pink dress. You'll probably hear her before you see her, though. Awful racket."

"Thank you!" I waved as I raced down the hallway. Just as I was about to make a left, I collided with someone.

"Oi! Watch it!" A boy who looked to be about my age rubbed his chest. I had unfortunately head butted him, but it was hardly my fault for being a full head and a half shorter than him.

I mumbled my apologies, hoping he couldn't catch my accent. But today was not my day.

"Hold on, you sound funny." He bent his head closer to mine. "And you're not in uniform. What's your name?"

I was starting to become frustrated. I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"My name is Caroline Benedetto. And I do _not _sound funny. I'm American. This is how we talk."

His eyes grew as big as saucers. "An _American_? Why are you in Hogwarts? Do you go here? Why aren't you in uniform?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This isn't a prank is it? Did Jack put you up to this? Who are you really?"

I rolled my eyes. Obviously he was not that bright. "Look, I told you who I am. I'm not in uniform because I just got here. I'm a transfer student. And as far as this being a prank," I shuddered, "I wish it was. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. Good night!"

"Hang on." He held me still. "What do you mean you wish it were a prank? Don't you realize Hogwarts is the best place to learn magic?"

I removed myself from his grip and began walking. "My old school was perfectly fine. Probably better, in fact."

"I really, really doubt that. If you love it so much in the States, then why'd you move?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he matched his stride with mine.

I reached what appeared to be the Fat Lady and turned to him. "I assure you, it wasn't _my _decision. Are you always this annoying, or am I special?"

He scowled. "Believe me, you're not special, Yankee."

I could feel my anger bubbling up. "You know what I hate about –"

"Are you going to argue all night, or is someone going to give me the password?" The Fat Lady peered at us sleepily.

"Fortuna Major!" I snapped. I was through the hole before she had even finished swinging all the way open.

There was a fire in the fireplace even through it was only September 2nd. But I liked it. The room was red and plush and comfy. For the first time since I had arrived, I felt relaxed. There was a bulletin board in the corner. I made my way towards it and read the notices. _Quidditch tryouts? Hmm…_

"Oi, Yank!"

And just like that, the tension was back. I quickly turned around and glared at my tormentor.

There were only a handful of people in the room, all of them boys. One boy was in a chair by the fire reading. He lazily looked up at the boy and I in a staring, or, should I say, _glaring _contest. He snapped his book shut and approached us. "James, what've you done _now_?" he asked exasperatedly.

I looked down at him in surprised. They actually could've been twins, tough my tormentor, who I figured was called James, was taller and more burly, with brown eyes instead of green and had freckles. This boy also had glasses, though their hair was equally as dark and shaggy.

"I didn't do anything, Al! This, this bloody Yankee ran into me when I was on my way to grab a couple of butterbeers." He looked indignant.

"Did you get any, then?" A boy with blond hair looked at James hopefully.

"No, I didn't, you twat!" He glared at me again.

I scowled even more, if it was possible. The boy that could've been James's twin, Al, I think it was, stepped in between his brother and me.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I apologize for whatever my idiot brother has done to offend you, Ms. ?"

"Benedetto, Caroline Benedetto." I supplied.

"Albus Potter." He grinned and stuck out his hand. I shook it enthusiastically. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad here after all, if there were rational people around. "You know, I've never met an American before and definitely not one who's a witch."

"Headmistress said I was the first transfer student. It was kind of a sudden move." I shrugged.

He nodded. "Well, I hope you enjoy it here. It's a good school, a good place to live. I suppose I should formally introduce you to my brother, James." He gestured vaguely behind him. I just glared at James, who was pointedly looking away. "This is Jack Gowan." The blond haired kid nodded. "And my cousin, Hugo Weasley." Hugo had flaming red hair and grinned shyly up at me, which I returned. "Well," Albus continued, "I suppose you're tired if you've just arrived, which is what it looks like. Girls' dormitories are up the stairs on your right. Hope to see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said as I smiled gratefully. I made my way up the stairs until I saw one marked 'Sixth Year'. I ignored the muffled sounds of Albus and James arguing.

There were three other girls in my room. They were all sitting on one bed, flipping through a magazine. When I entered, their eyes looked shocked. I smiled sheepishly, but was frustrated inside. I just wanted to sleep!

The blond one recovered first. She bounded up to me, long hair swishing behind her, with her warm brown eyes twinkling up at my own green ones. I was not tall, 5'7 at best, but she looked to be just 5'4. "Hello! We wondered who the other bed was for! Are you visiting?"

"Um, no. I've just transferred." I blushed.

She looked startled. "Transferred? From where?" She slapped her forehead before I could answer though. "Don't answer that. You're obviously American. It's quite odd to have a transfer student, you know."

I nodded. "McGonagall said I was the first." I was embarrassed. I didn't want attention.

"Well, I'm Jane McCoy," she said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did. She pointed over her shoulder to the two girls over her shoulder. "The girl with brown curly hair is Georgie Davies, and the one with brown straight hair is Carly Hicks. Welcome!"

I smiled at the two girls on the bed, who returned it. "Hope you like it here," Carly said as she moved off the bed to be closer. Her hair was in a bob, and was incredibly shiny. I touched my hair. It was red, definitely, but it was a darker red, almost like congealed blood. I hated it, so I always kept it up in a bun.

All this musing about my hair had made me loose track of the situation. I shook my head to clear it. Georgie was saying"- nice but always assigns essays. Do you know what you're taking yet?" She turned to me suddenly as she tugged on the mass of curls barely contained in a pony tail.

_Stop thinking about hair! _I mentally scolded myself as I replied, "McGonagall said she'd give me my schedule tomorrow morning during breakfast."

Jane patted me on the back. "It's quite early, but I'll make sure you're up." She winked, and then smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe what a ditz I am!" she moaned. "What's your name?"

I laughed. "Caroline Benedetto. But most people just call me Lin or Linny."

"Well, Linny, that bed is yours," she pointed the the one immediately to the left of the door, "and mine's the next over." She clapped her hands together. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends."

As we got ready for bed, I couldn't help but hope that Jane's prediction would come true.


	2. Idiot Potter

Jane stuck to her promise and woke me up so all four of us could go down together to breakfast the next morning. I kept fidgeting with my new uniform. It was much heavier than the robes at my old school. But I supposed that was because Hogwarts was in Scotland as opposed to California.

I stuck with toast and pumpkin juice as the other girls heartily scooped up eggs and sausage. We sat at one end of the table, and were the first ones down from Gryffindor. I pointed this out.

"Georgie and I thought it'd be best to get down early so we can race back up and get what books you need in time for class," Jane explained. "Plus, we get to talk more!"

Georgia, who was sitting directly across from me, leaned forward. "What part of the States are you from? I've got a cousin in Florida."

"California," I answered. I looked at them in confusion as they all gasped and sighed. "What?"

"The Californian Condors!" Georgia looked at me desperately. "Tom Goldmeir!"

I laughed, and supported my head in my hand. "I know." I smiled dreamily.

"I didn't know what team he was on, but I saw him at the World Cup last year." Carly laid her head on the table. "What a handsome man."

"They're my favorite team!" I smiled. "They've got the best stats on the west coast."

"West coast of where?" said a new voice. I looked round and saw a small girl with flaming red hair join us.

"States," answered Jane.

She noticed me and brightened up. "Hi! I'm Lily Potter, third year! You must be Caroline Bene…"

"Benedetto." I smiled as I shook her hand. "But please, call me Linny."

"I heard you met my brothers last night." She chuckled. "Albus and James?"

I frowned at James name. "Yes, I did."

Lily nudged me with her elbow. "It's okay. Al has always been my favorite brother."

"What happened?" Carly, who was sitting next to me clutched at my robe, almost desperately.

"Yeah, Lin, share some gossip with us," Jane pleaded.

"Nothing happened." I shrugged. I didn't want to offend Lily.

Lily sighed. "James was a prat. Told her she talked funny, told her Hogwarts was loads better than her old school, and wouldn't leave her alone."

Carly frowned. "Jerk. He's in our year, you know?"

I smacked my forehead on the table. "Just my luck." I turned to Lily. "No offense, but what're you doing with a bunch of sixth years?"

Lily smiled. "Jane and my cousin Victoire are good friends, and I used to tag along whenever they'd do something. Still do."

Jane reached across the table and ruffled Lily's hair. "Annoyed the hell out of us, but we got used to her. Now it's just us, though. Victoire graduated already, but she's got a brother over in Ravenclaw."

"Ms. Benedetto!" I turned and saw McGonagall making her way towards me. "Glad to see you making friends. Here is your schedule. And Ms. Potter, kindly inform your eldest brother that Moaning Myrtle is to be left _alone_."

With that she walked off. Lily looked mad. "I've _told _James to –"

"To what, Lil?" James sauntered up and sat next to Lily. I scowled.

"To leave Moaning Myrtle alone! Even Dad says you should do it. I promised him I'd write, you know, if you did it again." Lily slapped her brother's hand away from her sausages. "Leave them alone and get your own!"

He winked at her until he saw me. And then he frowned. "Yank."

"Idiot." I returned.

"And who's saying you're not one?" He pointed a finger at me. "Don't see you in bloody Ravenclaw."

I looked confused, but Jane stood up for me. "Neither was your Aunt Hermione."

James growled. "Don't start, McCoy."

"I'll start where I bloody well please. Arse." Jane grabbed my hand. "Grab your schedule, and we'll look it over in the dorm. We've still got an hour before classes."

Carly and Georgie stood up, too. "We're done anyways. See you, Lily."

Lily waved. "Nice meeting you, Linny!"

I smiled at her and waved back, and then pointedly scowled at her brother.

My first class wasn't until 10. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I had it with Carly. We walked Jane and Georgie to their classes, respectively Arithmancy and Potions. As we walked around, Carly gave me a tour, and I found myself in awe of the size and beauty of Hogwarts. She also explained the four houses, and the traits associated with each. I smiled to myself when I heard about Ravenclaw. I could imagine the look on James's face if he learned the Sorting Hat had considered putting me there, and it made me laugh.

We got to class ten minutes early, and decided to sit together. "Who's teaching this class?" I asked.

"Professor Roberts. He's very practical. I think he's great." Carly smiled. "Defense is my favorite class."

I flipped through our book. "I wonder what he's going to start teaching us."

"Oh, I hope silent spells!" Carly looked excited. "I hate having to shout spells."

"I hope we do that, too. I started it last year, but I would love the review." I sighed, tapping my wand absentmindedly.

"Can you show me?" Carly squealed. "Actually, could you help teach me?"

"Sure." I smiled. "To both. Here, watch."

I pointed my wand at the book in front of us. _Wingardium Leviosa._

The book hovered, and Carly clapped. I lowered it back down and took a mock bow.

Another person started clapping, too, but it was a slow clap. I looked around, and my eyes narrowed. James had waltzed in with Jack and another boy.

James plopped into the desk next to ours.

"What do you want, Potter?" I frowned.

"What? I can't sit here?" He pretended to be offended. "I thought it was a free country, Yank. Told you you weren't special."

I bristled. "I have a name."

"Yeah. Yank."

"You're insufferable." I fumed and turned to Carly, who shrugged.

"Ah, that's a big word, Yank. I thought all you Americans ever did was watch the telly and eat burgers."

"You are an absolute ass." I stood up and glared down at him. "Don't you have some other person to bother? I'm busy."

"Yeah, show off." He snorted as he, too, stood up and glared back. "You went to school in _America_, oh, how nice."

"I don't know what I said or did that made you so angry at me, but I couldn't care less. Leave me alone." I sneered.

"Or what?" he challenged.

I stepped closer. "Or else."

He snorted, and closed the gap between us. "I think I'm hearing an empty threat, Yank."

"CLASS, ORDER." Professor Roberts tapped his podium with his wand, and the door slammed shut. James and I realized that most of the class, which was only comprised of 12 people in all, had come in while we were arguing. I flushed and sat back in my seat as James did the same.

This was going to be a long school year.


	3. Quidditch and Birthdays

"This yours, Yank? Looks a bit like you… Self-portrait, maybe?" James held up a sketch of a bowtruckle I had done for Care of Magical Creatures.

I snatched it from his hands. "No, actually, Potter, I was sketching you. It's a pretty accurate description, don't you think?"

"Ah, so you _have _been staring. I thought maybe you were off your rocker."

He dodged the book I sent flying his way, as I screamed obscenities, and soon enough we were having yet another shouting match.

This argument was typical. We barely manage to remain civil during our shared classes, which were the majority of my overall course load, and shouted at each other whenever we saw each other outside of our lessons.

Other than having Potter as a major pain in my ass, I was pretty happy at Hogwarts. Georgia, Carly, Jane and I became the best of friends, and Lily and her cousin, Rose, Hugo's brother, hung out with us as often as they could. Albus, who I later found out was a fifth year like Rose, and I always exchanged friendly words when we saw each other, and often read together. He was almost as much of a fan of books as I was, and that was saying a lot. I was also friendly with Jack and the other boy in my year, Reginald.

Still, I was getting closer and closer to my breaking point with James. The most recent argument we had had me reaching for my wand, though Jane was able to stop myself before I could cast anything. She didn't want me getting into trouble, and I was thankful she had restrained me, but I still needed an outlet for my anger. So, on the day of quidditch tryouts, I was practically floating with excitement. I was hoping the physicality of it would help release my anger.

Jane and I were eating a late dinner, Carly and Georgie having already gone up to start on homework. I hadn't told anyone my plans yet, but Jane knew something was up.

She slammed her goblet of pumpkin juice down. "Tell me what's going on or I'll get my hands on some Veritaserum and force it out of you!"

"I'm planning on trying out for quidditch tonight," I admitted as I picked apart my grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ooh, that's exciting!" Jane looked impressed as she relaxed. "What position?"

"I think I'm going to go for seeking," I decided. "I could go for beating, too, but that's harder on my back than seeking."

"I could see you doing well as a seeker." Jane nodded as she bit into her own sandwich. She swallowed the mouthful before continuing. "What type of broom do you have?"

I grinned. "A Firebolt."

She laughed. "Always a classic, though any of the Starbursts would be better. Have you played on a team before?"

"Yeah. I was actually on a community league for a couple of years. You know, nothing formal, but it was pretty cool." I shrugged.

Jane clapped my shoulder. "I have some news to break to you," she said smilingly.

"What?"

"James Potter's on the team." She flinched when I screamed.

"WHAT?" I was so loud, other Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws stared at me.

Jane nodded. "Don't worry, I doubt he'll be much of a hassle. He's kept in line by the captain, Arabella Wood."

I racked my brains to remember. "Is she the seventh year that sits behind us in Herbology? With the really long hair always in a braid? She seemed nice." She was always friendly with Jane and I, and had even eaten lunch with us a few times.

Jane nodded again. "She's the daughter of the legendary Oliver Wood. He used to play for Puddlemere, you know."

I gasped. "THAT Wood?"

She smiled. "Yep."

We made our way down to the pitch after grabbing my broom. My Firebolt was my baby. I clutched it closer and closer to my chest as we neared the entrance to the locker rooms.

Jane noticed my nervousness. "Here, we're a little early. I'm sure Arabella's giving the current team a talk in the lockers. Why don't you have a go?"

I looked around, and, sure enough, no one was there yet. I mounted my broom and zipped up into the air. I took in a deep breath, and smiled. I did flips and turns and spirals. I whooped and Jane laughed. An idea struck me. "Hey, Janie, have you ever surfed a broom?"

"Have I WHAT?" Jane called up.

"Let me show you!" I stood on broom and crouched on it. I imagined I was back in California, surfing the waves of Newport Beach. This wasn't technically how a broom was supposed to be used, but my friends back at my old school had invented it one day when we couldn't make it to the beach.

I flipped and swayed and _felt _like I was actually surfing.

"YANK!"

The spell was broken and I slipped and fell. I heard Jane in the background shouting, and I froze. But before I hit the ground, I realized all I had to do was whistle. I did, and my broom came to me just in time. My old Charms teacher had taught me how to enchant my broom to do that. I was pretty proud of it.

I hovered at 10 feet about the ground, grabbing my chest. Jane ran up to me. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

I landed and flopped down on the ground, the adrenaline running through my veins making me want to vomit. "Yes. I was just freaked out. Who was that?"

Jane snarled. "Who else calls you Yank?"

I frowned and picked myself up. Sure enough, James was running towards me. I spun around and headed for the lockers.

"Yank! Wait up!" I could hear James panting behind me.

I spun back around and faced him. "What?"

"What was that?" He gasped as he pointed up to where I had been flying.

"It's called riding a broomstick, Potter," I growled and headed back to the lockers. I could see the people who were trying out starting to gather at the entrance to the pitch. I tried to join them.

"No, that wasn't just riding." Potter grabbed my arm. "What was it?"

I looked down to where his hand was grasping my arm and into his sweaty face. "You startled me and almost killed me. I don't have to tell you."

He straightened. "Fine. You know, maybe I was going to apologize."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

He shrugged, and brushed past me. "Changed my mind."

I was about to start yelling at him when I heard a whistle sound. I silently cursed in my head the whole way to the middle of the pitch where everyone now was.

"Right, you lot." Arabella cleared her throat. "We're looking for a beater, a chaser, and a seeker. Anyone here for keeping can leave. That's my job."

Everyone knew this and no one left. I shifted from one foot to the other. She took another look at all of us and cleared her throat. "Right. Beaters first."

By the time they got down to the seekers, it was me and five other people. I clutched the handle of my broom nervously. Arabella regarded us carefully. "Fastest catch of the snitch gets it. One at a time. You," she pointed to a very green looking fourth year, "go."

All in all, I felt more confident. There was one boy who caught it in five minutes, and that worried me. Too soon was it my turn. I gulped and pushed off the ground. I lazily circled, looking for a glint of gold. Time stretched on, and my palms started sweating.

Finally, _finally_, I saw it, and took off like a shot. The snitch bolted up, and I followed it, inching forward on my broom until I was barely on it. One false move, and I'd plummet towards the ground again. But it was worth it, because I caught it. I fist pumped the air and made my was back down to earth.

Arabella looked impressed. "Three minutes flat. You're almost as good as Potter."

I furrowed my brow, but soon realized she was talking about James's dad, Harry. I blushed. That was quite the compliment.

"We're going to run a few drills as a team now," Arabella continued, "y'know, to see if we mesh together well." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you be civil with Potter on the pitch?"

I turned red. "Yes, if he can."

She nodded. "I'll see he does. Good to have you on the team." She winked as she clapped me on the shoulder.

I flew the drills and ignored Potter, who looked furious I was on the team. But, he didn't say anything in front of Arabella. After a while, I began to relax. I felt so much better in the air. I didn't care that I was sweaty and probably smelled like dirty socks. I was _happy_.

Afterwards, I took a short shower and met up with Jane outside the pitch. She and I started squealing and jumping up and down like little girls.

As we made our way to the Gryffindor tower, however, something stopped me short. I heard shouting coming from McGonagall's office, and my name.

"Linny, come on," Jane whined, tugging on my arm. "I'll get Jack to nick some butterbeer from the kitchens to celebrate!"

I shooed her on. "Go ahead. I think they're shouting about me."

As I got closer, I could hear what they were saying. "She's not fit? Are you bloody mad? She caught the snitch in three minutes, Professor! Only Harry Potter's ever caught it quicker!"

"But she's technically a first year, isn't she? Technically, as in –"

"Stop it, both of you." I recognized McGonagall's voice. Everything quieted down.

I looked at the gargoyle. "Devil's Snare?" I whispered.

He silently let me through, and I stood silently in front of the door, able to hear every word.

"Let me get this Potter," McGonagall sounded furious, "you don't want her on the team because she's a distraction, she's not good enough, and she's a first year?"

"Sounds about right." I could just see Potter's head nodding up and down arrogantly. "She doesn't deserve to be anywhere near a pitch. We don't need an American. We've got good English blood, miss."

"Potter, detention." McGonagall now just sounded tired. "Arabella, congratulations on finding a seeker. Now, out."

"But Professor!" I could hear James start to argue. I felt tears in my eyes. Did he hate me that much.

The door swung open. Arabella saw my face. "Oh, dear."

James and McGonagall peered over her to see what she saw, which was a disheveled mess. Arabella just tucked me under one arm and walked away. I heard James get another detention, and heard the door slam.

Tears were leaking out as Arabella led me into the common room. She pulled me to my friends, and grabbed us a couple of butterbeers.

Jane and Georgie immediately jumped up. "What happened?" Jane wiped my tears away.

Arabella just took a swig of butterbeer. "Potter."

Carly got up, too, but Arabella shoved her down. "Sorry, Hicks, but can't have anyone else getting detention. Potter's got two."

Jane pulled me into her lap. "I quit," I told Arabella. "He was there first."

She just looked at me for a moment, and then shoved a butterbeer into my hands. "The day you quit my team, Benedetto, is the day I stop playing."

I laughed, and drank some butterbeer. "Alright." I paused for a moment, and made the decision to tell them. "It's just it's my birthday, and I really hoped I'd have a good day."

Jane, Georgie and Carly exchanged glances. "That can still happen," Georgie pointed out.

I shrugged and turned when Rose put a hand on my shoulder and said, in a solemn voice, "We knew, you know."

I gasped. "What?"

Jane reached over and slapped me on the back. "Your parents marked it on your calendar, dolt. Here," she said as she handed me my present, as did the rest of my friends. Even the guys, minus James, chipped in and bought me a bag of stuff from a candy shop called Honeyduke's.

I laughed and hugged everyone as I opened my presents. Arabella looked a little awkward, but I just patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it! You didn't know. Plus, you let me on the team. That's the only present I need!"

She smiled, and soon seemed more at ease. The rest of the night was spent playing Exploding Snap.


	4. Winter Means a Party and Hogsmeade

The rest of the semester flew by. I got top grades in all my classes, and was improving on the quidditch pitch. Apparently Arabella was so proud, she wrote home to her parents about me. Now, the first Hogsmeade trip I was ever going to take was also going to involve meeting her parents.

Arabella and I became fast friends. I think she enjoyed having another female on the team. Besides us, the seeker and the keeper, there was James, Jack Gowan, and Reginald Fitzbert, the other guy in our year, as Chasers. Hugo Weasley and another boy from fifth year, Marcus Swift, were our beaters. I was glad having a friend like Arabella. She and I would push each other farther and faster in anything we did, making us perform better in school, and on the pitch.

Soon, the weather got really, really cold. I was bundled up so much I looked like a Gryffindor marshmallow, whereas my friends were comfortable in sweaters. "How are you not cold?" I demanded.

Georgie shrugged, and winked. "It's not California anymore, love. And you should be thankful. Usually, by now, we'd have a couple of meters."

I grumbled, but was thankful it hadn't snowed… yet.

Finally, the Hogsmeade trip came up, and a group of us went together. I had never seen it before, and was completely enchanted. I stuffed my face at Honeyduke's, already knowing from my birthday present that I'd love it, and came away with so many bags of candy I had to charm my pockets with an Undetectable Expansion Charm.

"If you eat all of that by yourself, Benedetto, you're going to _become _a marshmallow, instead of just looking like one." Carly laughed.

Jane just nudged her, and said, in a staged whisper. "Don't worry, I'll slip her a sleeping potion later so we can have it all to ourselves."

Everyone was still laughing as we made our way to Zonko's, where I got a couple of presents for friends in the States. We then took a break at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers before going on our way to the bookstore that Arabella's mom ran.

"Just think," Jane sighed dreamily as we walked along, "This is the last Saturday before winter break." She beamed at everyone else, but quickly frowned. "But that means three weeks before we see each other again!"

Georgie laughed. "You know we'll be over at each other's houses all the time, dear."

I shuffled my feet nervously. "And, well," I said, looking down at the ground, "my parents want me to invite all my friends over for a New Year's party…" I trailed off as I realized I was walking alone. I turned around, and was met with nine different looks.

Jane, Carly, Georgie, Arabella, and Jack all were whistling and cheering.

"PARTY!" Arabella bellowed. She ran up to me, "Can I bring along Eddie, please?"

I nodded and laughed. Edward Garrason, a 7th year from Hufflepuf, and Arabella had just started dating. Everyone thought it was such an odd match, considering Eddie was clueless when it came to quidditch and Arabella was clueless with everything but that.

Hugo, Lily and Rose all looked up at Albus, who sighed. "We'll talk to Mum."

I grinned. "I can't wait!" I jumped up and down like a rabbit the rest of the way, much to the embarrassment and amusement of my friends.

We finally reached the bookstore, and I was in shock. It was perfect. There were books everywhere, and not just magical ones. Most of it, actually, was muggle works. I teared up and hugged Albus, who only laughed, but later secretly confided in me that he had had the same reaction the first time he had been here.

We filed into the shop and were greeted by a lady who looked almost exactly like her daughter.

Her eyes sparkled as she took in our cold forms. "Arabella," she hugged her daughter tight, "go upstairs and tell your dad you're here. I'll close up."

And so we shuffled up the stairs, and up to a little flat that occupied the second story. I gasped as I saw Oliver Wood. I was going to meet one of the best Keepers in the league!

"Hey, dad!" Arabella rushed up to give him a fierce hug. Albus, Lily, Rose, and Hugo already knew him, but Jane, Georgie, Carly, and I needed introducing.

"Ah," his eyes twinkled as he shook hands with me, "this is the American Potter, then?"

I blushed. "Hardly, sir."

"Please, it's Oliver. I'm not old." He laughed as his daughter scoffed.

"Hate to tell you the truth, dear," Arabella's mom came up the stairs, "but you are." She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear as she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. She then turned to us. "Come in and sit down. What's this about an American Potter?"

I protested, "I am not comparable to Harry Potter. I'm a good seeker, but never like him."

Oliver's eyes twinkled. "We haven't seen the Potters in a while, have we Lizzy?"

His wife laughed. "No, we haven't. Perhaps we should pay them a visit with Caroline in tow. What d'you say, Al?"

Albus grinned. "She'd beat him, and he'd complain it's because he's out of shape, but really he's just old."

I blushed even more furiously and everyone had another laugh.

Soon, the conversation moved to other topics, until Wood took me aside. "What's your best time?"

"In a match?" I started thinking.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Um, 5 minutes and 20 seconds, sir, but that's only because the beater on the Ravenclaw team was being an idiot." I was right, too. I would've caught the snitch before then, if that stupid beater, Victor Fletcher, hadn't tried to ram me head on.

He nodded again. "That's a very good time, still. Harry's time was 2 minutes 30 seconds. It's a damn shame he didn't go into quidditch professionally."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but did he have better things to do?" Everyone else, who had stopped talking and started listening to our conversation, laughed at my question as Oliver ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"Wait 'til you hear what Oliver did in his seventh year, dear." Elizabeth continued to laugh as she recounted the tale of Harry Potter's Firebolt.

We were each sent off back to Hogwarts with a cup of cocoa. I had just finished it as we entered the castle doors. "Tell your mom thanks again, Ary," I said as we ascended the stairs.

"Hey, Lin," Lily poked me, "are you going to invite anybody else to the party?"

"Well, you lot are all supposed to bring your families…" I trailed off.

Carly smacked me in the back of the head like she did whenever I did something she deemed stupid. "Dolt! We need more people. I'll post something on the bulletin board in the common room."

Lily looked pained. "What about people in the other houses?"

I knew she was thinking about Scorpius Malfoy, a boy in Slytherin that was friends with Albus. I felt indecisive. "I don't want all of Hogwarts showing up at my house. I mean, geez, it's big, but it isn't, well, Hogwarts!"

Lily looked crushed. I sighed in defeat. "Alright, invite whoever you want. But where the hell am I supposed to find food for everyone?"

Georgie clapped her hands together. "It can be a potluck!"

I scowled. "Fine. Take over my party. Would you mind telling me what time I have to be there? I don't want to be _rude_, after all."

Jane winked at Carly and both of them each took hold of an arm of mine. "My my, we _are _snarky, aren't we?"

The next day we were all leaving to go home for the holidays, so we went to our respective dorms and packed. I fell asleep looking out the window, after writing owls to all my friends in the states, and to my parents, explaining how our house was probably going to explode with people over the holidays, excited for the next two weeks to happen.


	5. An Apology

We all clambered onto the train. Arabella, of course, went back home to Hogsmeade, and the Potters and Weasleys always got a compartment together, so that left Georgie, Carly, Jane, and I to find a compartment for ourselves. I sighed in relief as we found one, and tried to sleep, but soon awoke to someone poking my side.

"Lin! Bloody hell, Lin, wake up!" Jane's voice demanded.

I groaned and rolled over, sitting up. "Damn it, what?"

Jane leaned in to whisper, "James is outside. Says he wants to talk to you."

I frowned. "Tell him to 'bugger off', as you would say."

"Already did. He says he wants to apologize." Jane looked solemn.

I opened my mouth to only shut it again. I paused, and peeked outside. There he was. "Well, I'll be damned," I whispered. I turned to Jane. Georgie and Carly were asleep. "You think he means it?"

Jane sighed. "I think so. And if he doesn't, I'll practice that Bat Bogey Hex Lily's been teaching me on him."

I looked at her in surprise. "Lily? _Our _Lily?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Potter's apparently a master at it, and figured Lily should know how to protect herself. Stop stalling."

I scowled at her, but got up and opened the door. "Potter?"

He looked at me, and swallowed, and just stared. I tapped my foot impatiently. After waiting for a few moments, I finally cleared my throat.

He shook himself as if he had been dreaming. "Sorry. Lack of sleep. Erm, do you think we could talk for a minute?" He looked into the compartment, in which Jane was looking at him suspiciously. "Out here?"

I sighed, and closed the door to the compartment after stepping outside. We stood in the narrow hallway, basically alone. I waited for him to talk, but he was staring at his shoes. I cleared my throat again. "Well?"

"I just…"he sighed, "I wanted to say I feel like I've been a bit of a wanker and I'm sorry."

The last part came out in a rush, and it took me a long time to process them. I'm sure I opened and closed my mouth several times. He started to turn red, so I shuffled my feet and looked down. "Okay."

He looked at me with a hopeful expression. "Okay?"

I sighed, stating to become annoyed and flustered. "I said okay. Okay? Okay!" I opened the door to my compartment and was about to step into it, but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Caroline." And with that, he was gone.

For some reason, I felt like I wanted to punch something. Jane could probably sense this, seeing as she scooted away and proceeded to ask me what was wrong.

"He said he was a 'wanker', which is what I'm assuming the British equivalent of a douche bag is, and said he was sorry. And I said okay." I harrumphed.

Jane looked confused. "So?"

"Who am I supposed to hate now?" I wailed.

The train arrived right on time, and my parents were there to pick me up and, after brief introductions to my friends, we apparated home.

It was a big house, far too big for our small family. It was just my parents and me. I had no siblings, though I did have a dog.

"Byron!" I whistled as we stepped through the front door. He came bounding down the stairs.

My dad chuckled as I wrapped my arms around the fluffy Sheepdog. "He missed you, you know. He's been sleeping in your room ever since you went off."

My mom patted my head. "We _all _missed you. Merry Christmas, Caroline."

I let go of Byron and hugged both my parents. "I missed you guys, too. Merry Christmas right back."

Christmas came and went. My pile of presents was larger than normal this year, and I felt strangely happy about it. My parents were excited for my party, and even insisted that I use the cellar for my friends, while parents would stay on the top floor. I sighed in defeat, and wrote Arabella and Carly about this new development, seeing as they had put themselves in charge of planning it. In fact, Arabella, Carly, Jane, and Georgie frequently visited me at home. I was thankful it was pretty large, and it had even been gifted to my dad and mom for moving out here. My dad worked for the American Magical Department, and was sent here as something akin to an ambassador, almost, to facilitate peace between America and the UK.

Not that there was any tension to begin with, but it was supposed to be an example for other countries to follow. I just shook my head at the thought of it all. Politics didn't interest me much, to my parents' dismay.

In my free time I pondered over what James had said on the train. Was he really worth forgiving? He had been mean to me, and I know I didn't deserve it. I was still mad at him, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to give him a second chance.

I just hoped I wouldn't regret it.


	6. The Burrow and More Quidditch

The night before my party, I got an invitation to go to the Burrow, the house that apparently the Weasleys had all grown up in. Arabella was going to be there, as, of course, were Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo. I was excited. I missed Albus's quiet discussions with me about what we were reading, Rose's comfort, and Lily and Hugo's antics.

I wore semi-fancy black pants and a flowing blouse. I would've worn a dress, but something told me pants would be better for tonight. I apparated to the Burrow, seeing as in the States, you can get your license at 15 instead of 17. I felt mature as I made my way to the front door and knocked, but as soon as the door opened, I felt like a little kid again.

"Oh, you must be Caroline!" the plump, gray-haired lady exclaimed as she pulled me inside for a hug. "The children speak so highly of you, dear. I'm Molly, their grandmother. Let me introduce you to everyone else now." She pointed out her husband, and various sons, and their spouses, and their wives, until we got to a little cluster of people near the fireplace.

I noticed Mrs. Wood first. "Mrs. Wood!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed as she gave me a little push towards them. "You'll be in good hands, love."

Mrs. Wood came over and hugged me. "Arabella's off somewhere talking with Victoire and Teddy. You'll meet them later. Come meet the famous Harry Potter." She winked and pulled me to the group.

"Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, this is Caroline, the girls' friend," she introduced me with a flourish.

Ron's eyes twinkled. "Ah, so _she's _the one that –"

Hermione stepped on his foot. "Hush, Ronald."

I thought this exchange was odd, but still shook hands with them all and nodded my head at Oliver, who simply rumpled my hair. And then I noticed Professor Longbottom standing next to him.

"Pr- Professor," I stuttered.

He laughed. "Good to see you, Ms. Benedetto. Have you started on your paper yet?"

A woman beside him with a kind face and red hair elbowed him. "Neville, leave her alone." She offered me her hand. "Hannah Longbottom. My husband tells me you're one of the best students in his class."

I blushed. Ginny moved next to me. "Alright, leave her alone. I want to hear about quidditch, after all Ja- ah, Ary's told us."

Ginny was my height. It always made me feel weird when adults were exactly my height. It was odd. Her eyes gleamed with humor. "Ary's very excited to have you on the team, you know. Are you enjoying it?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Most definitely, Mrs. Potter."

She laughed. "You know, we were all on the team at some point, except for Hermione, Neville, and Hannah over there."

She laughed. "I had the grades to prove it." She winked at me.

Neville just winced. "I hate brooms."

Harry laughed. "Neville's misfortune was the reason I got picked, actually."

Neville paled. "No embarrassing stories in front of my students, Harry."

Harry just laughed harder.

Oliver piped up, probably to save Neville some embarrassment. "So, what do you say, Potter? Want to prove to me you're still the best seeker Gryffindor's had?"

Harry sobered and shook his head. "No –"

"Told you, Oliver." Albus appeared out of nowhere and stood next to his mother.

Harry frowned at him. "Told Oliver what, exactly, Albus?"

Albus grinned cheekily at him. "That you're too old to play."

Harry puffed out his chest indignantly. "Okay. Match. Now. Old vs. Young, then."

Oliver hooted. "Quidditch!"

Ginny and Elizabeth eyed each other. "Should've seen this coming," Elizabeth muttered.

Before I knew it, I was being ushered outside.

"Right!" Oliver started pacing in front of the crowd. "We'll have the first generation verses the new one, yeah? George, Lizzy, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Angelina, and I'll play against, Ary, James, Teddy, Victoire, Hugo, Albus, and Linny!"

I whispered to Elizabeth, "Mrs. Wood, does he always get that maniacal glint in his eye before a match?"

She sighed. "Yes. It's the same way with Ary, if you've noticed."

I nodded, suddenly afraid.

I nervously climbed onto the Cleansweep that had been given to me. Two other people on my team noticed and flew over to me.

"Hello! You must be Caroline." The blond-haired girl stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did. "I'm Victoire." She gestured to the black-haired guy at her side with her unoccupied hand. "This is Ted."

"It's Teddy, actually." He rolled his eyes, but shook my hand, too. "Worried about the match?"

I blushed. "Sort of. I play at school, but I don't want to make a bad impression. Your families seem really nice."

Victoire waved me off, saying, " Don't worry about it. It always gets like this, doesn't it, Ted? Very competitive, our family is. And everyone already likes you, I can tell." She winked.

Teddy, whose hair was morphing from black to blue, nodded. "Besides, Hugo and I are okay Beaters, though I played for Hufflepuff in school. We'll make sure you don't get bloodied up to bad."

Victoire noticed my eyes going wide and smacked his head. "Don't give the poor girl a heart attack!"

I shook my head. "No, it's just… Your _hair_."

He looked rather proud of himself. "I'm a Metamorphmagus. It's quite rare you know."

Victoire smacked his head again as his hair started changing from blue to blond. "Stop showing off."

I laughed. "It's alright. It's pretty cool. Thanks for making me feel better."

Teddy grinned as he and Victoire flew into position.

I looked over and saw Arabella in position in front of the make-shift hoops. Victoire, James, and Albus were calm in their chasing positions. Teddy and Hugo knocked each other on the head a couple of times, but were more or less in the Beaters's positions. I looked up and saw Mr. Potter across from me.

"Hello, Caroline." He beamed at me. "Not to nervous, are you? It's okay to back out now, you know."

I laughed. "Never!" I exclaimed, just as Mr. Weasley, the grandfather of the clan, blew on his whistle and threw the Quaffle up into the air.

Before I could keep track of what was happening we were tied, 60-60. I groaned as I watched Hugo cheerfully whack a Bludger at his father, who parried it back. Ary whacked the Quaffle up and into Victoire's hands, who then shot down the field and had almost made it until her uncle sent her spiraling with another Bludger. She tossed it up to Albus, who threw it to James who scored! I whooped, and then I saw it.

The snitch, by James's elbow. A blur passed me, and I realized Mr. Potter had seen it too. I flew on his heels, and before I knew it, we were neck and neck. I knew he'd get it, and realized what I'd have to do. I launched myself off of my broom and went flying through the air at James.

He didn't even realize it until I was on top of him clutching the snitch within my sweaty hands. I screamed victory, and then realized how close I was to James. I tried to scramble backwards, but that just sent us slipping off of his broom and towards the ground.

"OW." I groaned from under James. I winced as I realized I had landed on my right ankle. "Jesus."

"Bloody hell, Benedetto," he whimpered, "I think you broke my hand!"

I tried to push him off me. "You broke my ankle!"

"How?" he demanded.

"You landed on top of me, you idiot!" I yelled.

"You did it first!" His face was inches from my own.

"I got the snitch, dumb ass." I shoved in his face.

Suddenly we were apart. "Caroline, are you okay?" Mrs. Wood was trying to help me up.

"Ow, please don't, ow, oh my ankle, ow," I whined from my position on the ground as she kept trying to lift me up. Ginny finally rushed over, and between the two of them, they lifted me. I limped in their embrace.

I looked over and saw James staggering to his feet being helped my Mr. Potter and one of the Mr. Weasleys. I remembered how close he had been, and my face turned red.

"BENEDETTO!" Ary roared as she rushed at me. "DID YOU GET IT?"

I shoved it in her face with a maniacal grin of my own before I realized that put me off balance and sent me toppling again.

Once we were all inside, with my ankle propped up, and James's hand bandaged. There was a lot of talk about the match. I still clutched the snitch within my hands. Wood was yelling at Potter.

"You're off your game, old man!" Oliver pounded the table with a fist.

Harry looked alarmed. Ginny was just laughing as Lizzy was trying to smother his voice with her hands. Ary, however, was bragging about me to George and his wife, Angelina, and his children, Roxanne and Fred, who were first and second years in Gryffindor, respectively. I was amazed I remembered their names. Bill was just looking amused at the whole situation with his wife, Fleur, and their two other children aside from Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Dominique had already graduated, but Louis was the brother in our year that Jane had told me about. He saw me watching, and winked. I laughed and threw the snitch at him, which he caught. We had Muggle Studies together, and he was always making corny jokes. I had to remember to invite him and his siblings to the party.

Then, in the corner, were Professor Longbottom, his wife, Percy Weasley and his wife Audrey, and their two little girls, Molly and Lucy. Molly was a second year in Gryffindor, I remembered, and Lucy a first year in Ravenclaw. Professor Longbottom was telling Percy and Audrey about a mutual friend, Luna, and her family's exploits in Norway. I gathered her children were homeschooled. There were so many family members. And then I remembered there was also another Weasley brother, Charlie, but he was in Romania. I thought my head would explode from all of this information. Not to forget, of course, there were the grandparents, who were getting James and me whatever they thought we might need to heal.

"All these children, and not one of them produces a Healer!" Molly threw her hands up in the air as she walked into the kitchen.

Arthur, her husband, just laughed and followed her.

I sighed and tested my ankle. "Ouch," I muttered.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Grandmum will be back with ice soon." I sighed and turned my head so I was looking at James.

I looked around us and noticed that Rose and Albus were in another corner, reading. Lily and Hugo were playing Exploding Snap. "Hey," I said, "where are Victoire –"

"And Teddy?" James grinned down at me, finishing my sentence. He sighed as he scanned the room. "Probably upstairs snogging. It happens a lot."

"Your parents don't care?" I was surprised.

James laughed. "It's been going on a while, actually. They're used to it, but Grandmum and Granddad both discourage it, so they better be careful. But I know my dad's hoping Teddy'll finally ask the question."

"The what?" I looked up at James confusedly.

He looked equally as confused back "You know, 'the' question? Good Lord, you're a girl aren't you?" He started trying to make gestures with only one hand. "THE question. The MARRIAGE question."

I turned red. "Oh."

"How could you not know? Isn't that, like, what every girl wants?" he asked dramatically.

I snorted at him. "I've never had an occasion to think of marriage, Potter."

"Girls don't _need _occasion to think of it! They just do!" He groaned. "Are you defective?"

I inhaled sharply, and stood up. I wobbled, but I managed to stay standing. "You know what. Maybe I am! Maybe I am defective because I don't think of marriage every Goddamn second of every Goddamn day." I realized at this point the room turned quiet and was listening to me. I didn't even care. I was tired and injured. "You're an ass," I told him, and I limped out of the room. I apparated before anybody could stop me.

When I got home, my parents fussed over my ankle, but my mom quickly remembered a spell to fix it after flipping through her Healing Handbook. I thanked her, and then promptly went to bed.


	7. It's a Party, Alright

"Good morning, Sunshine!" I recognized the voice immediately.

"Jane, if you value your life, you will leave now," I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm part cat, so I've got nine," she announced proudly as she unwrapped me from my cocoon of blankets. "Now, get up. We've got to get ready."

I whined and complained my way through a shower, breakfast, and in a car on our way to the store. My mom always liked to drive places instead of apparition. My dad thought she was nuts, but I personally agreed with my mom. Apparition sucks.

We walked around store after store as Jane and Georgie, who had showed up at an ungodly hour at my house, too, read stuff off of a list. My mom and I were in charge of hunting down the items.

Before I knew it, it was already 3 in the afternoon when we got home. Jane glanced at the clock in horror. "We've got to get you ready!"

I protested, "I _am _ready. Mom, back me up."

My mom just laughed. "Honey, let them have some girl time. Besides, you never do your hair or makeup! It'll be fun."

Jane and Georgie giggled as they dragged me upstairs. I looked to my dad. "Help!"

My dad just shooed me away, winking.

I announced to Arabella, who stood waiting in my room, that I was adopted. She just laughed. "Yeah, except you look exactly like your dad."

I looked at my face in the mirror. It was an Italian face, except for my stupid nose. My dad's grandparents had migrated from Italy to the States sometime in the last two centuries, and, as a result, I was pretty damn Italian. Not that that mattered to my British friends that much. But I was proud that I looked it. I wasn't necessarily pretty, but I thought I had a look about me that demanded a second glance.

But, you know, I probably could've been pretty, if it hadn't been for my Goddamn nose.

It was my mom's nose. She's very petite, and it looked out of place with my large eyes, mouth, chin, cheeks, and hair. I hated it. I spent at least a half an hour explaining this and complaining about it to my friends as the dumped me in another shower, the reason for which I couldn't fathom, and pulled and yanked on my hair.

"We get it!" Carly yelled from my closet, where she was trying to find something descent. "If you don't stop complaining about your bloody nose, I'll hex it off your face for you." She then proceeded to throw different clothes at Georgie, who examined each piece of clothing critically. Jane was busy setting up makeup.

Ary just kind of sat there and gave her opinion. She wasn't a makeup person either, but she wanted to try tonight for Eddie. I rolled my eyes. "I feel betrayed, you know."

Ary just rolled her eyes back. "Grow up," was her retort. Suddenly she started laughing. Like, really laughing. The kind of laughing that makes you cry.

"What's the matter?" Jane poked her. She turned to me. "Do you think she needs to go to St. Mungo's?"

Ary sat up and just pointed at me. "Do you know what she did last night at the Burrow?"

Jane, Georgie, and Carly all perked up like dogs at this. I was horrified. "Oh my God, please, for the love of God…"

They ignored me.

"So, Dad thought it would be a bit of fun if we played an old geezer vs. young geezer quidditch match. Linny was Seeker on our side, and Mr. P was on Dad's. It was 70-60, in our favor, when, suddenly, Mr. P and Lin are neck and neck. Mr. P started inching ahead though, so you know what Lin does? She _launches _herself off of her broom," she paused to try and contain her cackling, "and onto _James Potter_."

Jane, Georgie, and Carly thought this was hilarious. They were gasping for air, tears down their face, rolling on the ground laughing. I just rolled my eyes and stalked into my closet, looking for something. I pulled out a skirt and tank top.

"And then, they fell off the broom, and _on top _of one another!"

A new round of laughter started. I just rolled my eyes and shoved my tank on. I marched out of the closet. "Well?" I demanded. "How does it look?"

The sobered for a minute and judged it. Jane piped up, "Shorter skirt, longer sleeves and a looser shirt."

"Yeah," Carly snickered, "shirt makes you look like a bint."

I threw her a look, but went back into the closet to search for this mystical shorter skirt. I tossed the tank top into a pile of stuff to give away. When I finally got back, they were calmly listening to Ary tell the next part of the story.

"- and he demands to know if she's defective, and she just lost control of her shit. I'm telling ya, she got up, on a sprained ankle, and told him to sod off in front of his entire family. He turned bright red, and she just left. Mrs. P demanded to know what had happened, but James was just having a shufti to see if she was still there or not…" she trailed off as she saw me in the doorway of my closet. She smiled at my shirt, which was short sleeved and said "Catch me if you can" with the picture of a snitch on it. I knew she would like it.

"Well, what happened?" I demanded.

Ary looked kind of guilty. "His mom, grandmum, and my mum let him have it. It didn't help that Lily told them how you met."

I turned red and moaned as I collapsed onto my bed. "I didn't think they'd get mad at him. I thought they'd get mad at _me_."

Ary shrugged. "Nah. They all really liked you, love. 'Specially Mr. P, after you launched yourself off your broom like that. Said Professor McGonagall would've loved to see that, and that he'd write her about it next letter. But don't worry about it. He's always getting into trouble for shit these days. It's a _phase_, apparently, according to Mum."

I just shook my head and turned to face Jane, Georgie, and Carly. "Well?"

Jane beamed at me, and Georgie was hugging her tightly. Carly just looked up at me and asked, "Where on _Earth _have you been hiding those gorgeous gams, Lin?"

Soon enough the party was in full swing, the walls were lined with tables of food, and there was a gigantic clock ticking down the time until midnight. I had requested a DJ turntable, which I was now working. I had learned to do it for a bonfire a couple of years ago. I was now teaching Carly who was enthusiastic about every piece of electronics she could get her hands on. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that yet.

I was finally confident she wouldn't blow us up, so I left to get some drinks. There was plenty of butterbeer, but I knew someone, probably Jack Gowan, had snuck in firewhiskey. I was trying to get rid of it before my parents found it. After all, they were only just upstairs with other parents they had invited, along with the smaller children. I thought I saw Jack's blond head and was about to pounce when I was pulled into a hug.

"LINNY!" I winced as the screech hit my ears.

I turned and saw Mary Moriarty. She had been my partner in Potions for a week. She was a Hufflepuff, and I adored her. "MARY!"

She grinned when she saw my shirt. "LOVE IT!" she exclaimed. Mary was the seeker for Hufflepuff. "Tell me where you got it!"

"Give me your size and I'll get it for you!" I said as she scribbled down her measurements. I had gotten it in the states, but it was easy enough to owl order it. "Are you having fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah, _loads_." She giggled. "You going to get a midnight kiss, Lin?"

I laughed. "Doubt it." I nudged her. "You?"

She shrugged, and then winked. "You seen Georgie's brother anywhere?"

I fought to contain the laughter. Robert, a seventh year chaser for Ravenclaw, was actually frightened of Mary, as Georgie had told me before. _Eh_, I thought to myself,_ this'll be fun_. "Yeah! He's over there talking to Fletcher and some of the other guys on the team! Have fun!" I added as she took off.

I walked around the room a couple of times, exchanged pleasantries with classmates, and then headed towards the DJ table. "CARLY!" I bellowed. She couldn't hear me otherwise.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"NEED ME TO TAKE OVER?" I gestured to myself.

She shook her head and gave me a thumbs up before she switched the song to the Weird Sisters's new album.

I smiled at her enthusiasm before I looked around the room again. I had a good vantage point from up here. I saw Hugo trying to teach Rose how to dance, and Lily dancing with a boy I recognized as Scorpius Malfoy, a fifth year Slytherin. I bit my tongue, literally, and knew that Albus knew they were secretly seeing each other, but they still didn't want the rest of their family to know yet. Apparently there had been some bad blood.

I shook my head as I remembered that fact, and thought they should be more discreet. Although, she had been seeing him secretly for months already, and I had only found out when she told me. As it was, they weren't grinding like the majority of people; it looked like they were waltzing from where I was. I shrugged. She could've done worse, and as long as Albus was okay with it, I would be, too.

I had resolved to put it in the back of my mind for the rest of the night, deciding to talk to Lily later. I looked over to the left of them and saw Ary and Eddie making out blatantly. I was going to march over to them when Jane appeared out of nowhere and stopped me. "I'll take care of it. Just thought you should know, James is here, looking for you, again." She pointed to one of the further walls.

I didn't even bother to check if he was there, I just ducked immediately. "I thought you were going to hex him!" I whined.

She frowned at me. "I doubt your parents would appreciate it if I did it in their house, with his parents, _and _mine upstairs. Plus, I might hit one of our friends." She looked up again, and into the crowd. "Better hide, Lin, he's getting closer."

I took her advice and crept back against the wall. I did _not _want to ruin tonight, or embarrass my parents. Jane was right. This was not the greatest place to get into it with him. I looked up and saw a partial window. Thanking God for my limber body. I threw open the window and managed to crawl outside into the cold air.

I sat with my back against the gate to our garden, and was glad of two things: One, that charms had been placed on the cellar, to make it sound-proof and muggle-proof, so it was silent; and two, that I had escaped without any embarrassment. I did wish that I had brought a jacket and a butterbeer, or, as I looked down at the watch on my wrist, a firewhiskey. It was 11:30 already.

I adjusted myself so I was lying back on the grass looking up at the moon. What was I, eight hours before my friends in the States? I sighed. I missed them. I knew this summer my parents were going to 'surprise' me with a trip to Newport Beach, and I was glad. At the same time, England had been mostly good so far. I grinned. I had even met the famous Harry Potter. And he had _liked _me. And although Ary told me that wasn't a unique thing, I was still proud.

"Mind if I join you?"

I was startled and sat up. But, when I saw who it was, I just breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, sure, Louis."

He smiled and handed me a bottle of butterbeer. "I thought you looked lonely out here."

I laughed. "And here I thought I was being sneaky in escaping." I took a swig of drink.

He chuckled with me. "I'm just extremely observant. One of the things about being a Ravenclaw, you know."

I shook my head and took another drink of butterbeer. All of a sudden, I felt somber. "You know, I think the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw for a moment."

He contemplated this, his mood also shifting. "You would have done well," he decided quietly. "I've seen your spell work, and you're talented."

I shrugged. "I don't know why it decided Gryffindor."

He took a sip of his own drink. "I think we all doubt its choices at times." He studied the moon for a moment. "Uncle Harry did."

I looked at him, surprised. "But, your uncle saved our world. He, he tried to die for it, and almost did. He's the bravest person, and probably _the_ most deserving person of the Gryffindor title."

Louis still examined the moon. "He said the hat wanted him in Slytherin. He said he knows why, now, but for years he wondered if he would've been better off in Slytherin." His gaze dropped down to mine. "I think our houses play into our destiny. You're in Gryffindor for a reason. Just trust that."

I nodded and took another sip of my drink. I then looked up at the sky again. "Oh my gosh. Is that snow?"

Louis looked up and laughed. "Yes."

I scrambled up and twirled around in it, somber mood forgotten. "I've never seen snow before."

He smiled. "The first time is the best, I think, because you'll soon hate it."

I laughed. "Probably."

He checked his watch. "It's 11:55. We should get back inside."

I looked at the still falling snow. "You go ahead. Give me a minute."

He nodded and smiled before he slipped through the window. I exhaled and realized I could see my breath. I blew through my fingers and giggled. I was freezing, but I still felt warm inside. _Probably because of the butterbeer_, I decided. I took another swig, and twirled once more.

And stopped, when I realized I was being watched. "What do you want, James?"

He looked sad. "I wanted to apologize."

"Again?" I sighed. "Not tonight, James. Not when you're probably drunk off of the firewhiskey Gowan brought in."

He scrubbed his hair with his hand, blushing, and I knew I was right. "Still want to apologize," he muttered with a slur.

I shook my head. Something about being outside in the snow was magical, and not the ordinary magic I used every day. It made me calm. "No. I won't accept it. You apologized once and then went back to what you were doing! I don't understand why you want to apologize so much, anyways. I'm just a Yankee, and you hate me, remember?" I smiled, but there was no humor in it. "Hope you had fun at the party, James."

I tried to slip past him, but he grabbed onto my arms. He looked pained. "You… you can't tell? Why I want to apologize?" He smelled like firewhiskey.

I heard in the background people starting to count down. "No, I can't. And I need to be down there to watch the clock right now, so I don't really care, either."

He just gripped me tighter. "I… don't know how to say it," he mumbled, the slur slipping into his voice again.

I was growing impatient. "Spit it out or let me go!"

Some fire returned to his eyes. "Fine," he spat. And then he blew my mind.

He kissed me.

I almost fainted. I was so shocked. I couldn't move.

And so, when he let go of my arms, I fell down. I looked up at him dazedly. "You kissed me."

He looked sad. "I know," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You kissed me," I whispered, and pressed my fingers to my lips, which still felt unusually warm. "Why?"

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be exceedingly bright, you're pretty stupid!" he yelled, now looking angry more than anything else.

I was so shocked I couldn't think of anything to say. So I just stood up, brushed my backside off, started to cry, and ran inside. I could hear voices calling me, but I ignored them as I ran upstairs, tears running down my face. I shut and locked the door to my room, and then shut and locked myself in the bathroom. I curled up into the tub.

And that was how Jane found me, an hour later, after everyone had gone home. Still technically underage, she unlocked my doors magically and started crying when she saw me in the tub. She crawled in with me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Albus told me what happened. I don't know why he can't leave you alone."

I sobbed against her tiny frame. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts and see him again."

Jane just stroked my hair and murmured a half forgotten lullaby into my hair. I fell asleep like that.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I scrubbed at my face. The makeup had started smeared and stuck. I stumbled to my bathroom and washed my face, and then examined my face in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in several different directions, my eyes were puffy and I still had my clothes on from yesterday.

I then surveyed my room. Georgie and Carly were sleeping back to back, with Jane sprawled out over them. Ary, on the other hand, was taking up as much room as possible on the floor, and snoring like a bear.

I smiled. I really did love my friends.


	8. A Date in the Works

The next week passed in a blur. I had to make sure I was sufficiently prepared for the snow that was now continuously pouring from the sky. I had started to adjust to the weather, though, and no longer looked like a marshmallow.

I forced everyone to finish their homework, especially Ary. She had inherited her lack of enthusiasm for school from her dad. But, as I explained to her sternly the day before we left for Hogwarts, I would quit the team if she didn't pass this next semester.

When we arrived back at Hogwarts, the first thing I did was collapsed onto my bed in the Gryffindor dorms. I sighed with relief. I really did like it at Hogwarts. It was so different from my old school. We didn't dorm at the Golden Coast Academy. It was nice to live on campus. I supposed it was something like muggle college.

Classes resumed as normal, though I made sure to sit in the back of any of the classes I had with James, and to be the last one there and the first one out. On the quidditch pitch I ignored him completely, and Ary always held him back to let escape. Jane, Georgie, and Carly also were working hard to keep him away from me whenever he approached, which he did quite often.

The last week of January, however, he seemed to get the picture and left me alone. I really started to enjoy myself then. I tried to teach Jack and Reggie how to broom surf, but they both chickened out. I just snorted, biding my time until the hills of Hogwarts had at least five feet of snow. I could then try out snowboarding.

My friends all rolled their eyes at my muggle sport antics. I was determined to have fun, though. Louis was right, I started to lose my enthusiasm with the snow, and I wanted to make the most of it before I started hating it.

I did catch the eye of a seventh year, though, with all my talks of surfing and snowboarding, and the lectures I gave to my friends about soccer.

"First of all," Jane slammed a fist on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall one day during lunch, "it's bloody _football_, not soccer." She shook her head in disbelief. She was a half blood, and knew the very basics of the game. "Second, why the _hell _are we talking about this? Quidditch!" She waved her arms in the air. "_Quidditch_."

Arabella nodded enthusiastically. "Why do you need other sports when you've got _quidditch_?"

I snorted. "It's called some _diversity_, Ary. Don't you want to try other things besides quidditch?"

It was her turn to snort. "No."

I pleaded, "But it's a _great _game! Fourteen people after one ball? It's a bloodbath!"

Ary just shook her head. "But _quidditch_, Lin! Quidditch is bloody! _And_ it's way up in the air!"

I groaned. "But soccer has a sense of _style_ to it. A _beauty_."

She crossed her arms. "You can keep it, then. Marry it, even. But quidditch is the best sport _ever_."

I sighed. Georgie and Carly were examining the diagram I had drawn. Georgie was pointing to the midfielder. "What does he do again?"

I shook my head. "I give up."

I heard a chuckle behind me, and Jane and Ary, who were sitting across the table from me, both looked shocked.

I turned around quickly. I saw a boy I recognized. Kyle Richardson was a seventh year Gryffindor, and _utterly gorgeous_, with perfectly messy blond hair, shining green eyes, and a tall, well-built physique.

I felt myself turning red. "Hi," I squeaked.

He chuckled again. "Hi. My name's Kyle. I think we have a few classes together?"

I nodded. "Defense and Potions."

He smiled. "Yeah. You're the one who stopped Gowan from blowing us all up."

I laughed. "Which time?"

He nodded. "Good point. I heard you talking about football. You a fan?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. I love it! You?"

He grinned. "Definitely. I'm a muggle born. I still play with the community leagues every summer. Prefer it to quidditch, actually."

I heard Ary take in a deep breath. "You should watch what you say around Arabella, Kyle. She doesn't take quidditch lightly." I threw Ary a look over my shoulder. _Don't screw it up, Ary_.

He looked guilty. "Apologies, ladies. I didn't mean to offend."

I waved it off. "Oh, don't worry about it."

He smiled at me again. I melted. "Say, Benedetto, you fancy going to Three Broomsticks next weekend and discussing it more in depth?"

I found myself nodding.

He beamed. "It's a date." He saluted the rest of them as he left. "Ladies."

I turned slowly back around. Jane, Ary, Georgie, and Carly were looking at me oddly. "What?"

"You. Have a _date_. WITH KYLE BLOODY RICHARDSON!" Carly screamed. I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, shut up!" I looked around us. Thankfully, it was clearing out, and the hall was practically empty.

Ary grumbled. "Too bad he's not fonder of quidditch."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Who _cares_ when he looks like _that_?" She gestured to his figure as he exited the hall.

"Who looks like what?" Lily plopped down into a seat next to me, and snatched the remains of my sandwich off of my plate.

I began to grumble, but Georgie cut me off. "Kyle Richardson," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh." Lily looked confused. "What's he got to do with anything?"

Jane cupped her chin in her hand as she propped herself up on the table. "For your information, Ms. Potter, he just asked Linny on a DATE!"

Lily paled as she looked from Jane to me. "Is it true, Lin?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. "Yes. We're going to talk about soccer."

Jane poked me. "Oi, it's _football_."

I sighed and waved her off. "Whatever."

I found myself grinning for the rest of the week. On our Thursday night practice, however, Ary got sick of it and stole the beater's bat from Hugo to whack a bludger at me. It socked me in the stomach.

"What was that for?" I gasped as I tried to regain my breath.

"I don't care if you have a date with Tom Goldmeir! CATCH THE BLOODY SNITCH!" Ary bellowed from her position in front of the hoops.

I scowled as I scanned for the fleck of gold. I caught it within five minutes.

I stood under the showers in the locker rooms. I knew Ary was right. I _had _to focus on what I was doing, especially in quidditch, even though I was excited for Saturday. I shook my hair under the water and felt a release. I heard someone slam a locker door outside.

I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. "Hello?" I called.

Mary Moriarty's head peered around the corner. "Linny!"

I smiled. "Mary! Whatcha doing?"

The rest of her body came into view. She was in her quidditch robes. "Fancied a fly. Care to join?"

I nodded. "Sure. Let me just throw on my robes again."

We lapped around the pitch, and then raced each other to the Whomping Willow and back. She laughed. "Oh, I love flying." She turned to me. "Heard Richardson asked you out."

I nodded. "Yeah, we're going to the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. Do you know him?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Dated my sister's best friend for a while before they graduated, though. He's got quite the reputation as a ladies' man."

I grinned. "I don't mind that. As long as he's not a cheater."

She shrugged, not meeting my eyes. "Cheaters are the worst."

I looked closely at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not my story to tell." She caught my eyes. "I'm sorry I can't tell you, but please, be careful, Lin. I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

She suddenly smiled. "We should fly together more often. It's fun!"

I laughed. "It is. Hey, you want me to teach you how to surf?"

And with that the tension was diffused, and Mary and I spent the rest of the evening before dinner surfing. She caught on pretty quickly. What she said, however, stayed in my head for the rest of the day. I thought about them in bed later. I wasn't looking for something serious. I just wanted to have a bit of fun.

I had dated in the past, and wasn't particularly to concerned when I was broken up with, or when I had to break up with others, but I meant what I said about cheaters. My best friend in California, Beth, had been cheated on, and I made sure her ex couldn't walk straight for a month afterwards.

I shrugged as I rolled over. I could take care of myself.


	9. First Date and Kiss

Saturday came and went. I had a really nice time, though we had heatedly debated the pros and cons of supporting Man U vs Chelsea. I had always loved the English League. Soccer in America is shameful. I was glad he had asked me out, all in all, and, before we said goodnight at the bottom of the dormitory stairs, we decided to go snowboarding the next Saturday.

I was grinning from ear to ear when I entered my room. Georgie and Carly were bouncing up and down on my bed waiting for me. "How did it go?" they screeched.

I laughed. "Pretty good. We're going snowboarding next weekend."

Carly just rolled her eyes. "We were wondering if he kissed you, dolt!"

I blushed. "No."

Carly looked disappointed, but Georgie beamed. "He must really respect you, then."

I frowned. "I think it was because we were surrounded the minute we stepped into Hogwarts."

Georgie frowned, too. "Oh."

"Where's Jane?" My frown deepened. "I thought she'd be here with you guys."

Georgie started giggling as Carly rolled her eyes. "She's studying with Marcus."

I had a moment of confusion, but suddenly realized who she was talking about. "Marcus Swift? The beater?"

Carly nodded. "He's got a crush on her."

Georgie, still giggling, poked Carly. "Silly, _she _has one on _him_."

I thought about it smilingly. "They'd make a cute couple," I mused.

Carly looked at me with a smirk. "Kind of like you and Kyle!"

I blushed. "Shut up."

Kyle and I spent the next couple of weeks getting to know each other. He taught me how to snowboard on some of the smaller hills surrounding Hogwarts, and that's where we could be found every weekend. I had even gotten Carly and Georgie to try it, though Jane and Ary refused to betray quidditch.

One weekend we decided to have a race down the slopes.

"What's in it for me, Richardson?" I teased with my hands on my hips.

He winked. "A surprise if you win."

"What surprise?" I tilted my head to the side.

He laughed. "If you stay standing there," he jumped and started sliding, "you'll never find out!"

I laughed as I, too, started my decent.

I followed closely on his tail for a few minutes, before I slowly overtook him. In fact, I was very confident I would win, and probably would have, too, if he hadn't stopped me suddenly, sending me flying.

"KYLE!" I screeched. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I landed flat on my back.

He laughed as he sat down next to me in the snow. "You know, you're quite beautiful when you're angry."

I had opened my mouth to retort, but, when I finally understood his words, all I could do was squeak.

He laughed. "God, you're really cute."

I had no idea what to say to that. I bit my lip instead of replying to him. His gaze went towards the movement, and, before I could think, he was kissing me. I was starting to really like him

We walked into the castle several hours later.

Jane saw us come into the Great Hall, hand in hand. She gave a little shriek as she ran to us. She stopped short of crashing into us. "There you are, Linny! I've been looking everywhere for you! I had a ques-," she paused when she took in our appearances, and then smiled widely, as if she knew a secret we didn't.

"What is it, Jane?" I asked. I was concerned about her mental health already.

She patted me on the shoulder. "Might want to look in a mirror after your next snog, Lin. You look thoroughly ravaged."

Kyle and I both turned bright red. I stammered a goodbye to him as I ran to the nearest bathroom.

**A/N: I just wanted you to know that I really, really hate this chapter. Unfortunately, I can't get rid of it, as it sets up stuff that happens later on. Please forgive me! **


	10. OWLs Means Studying and Exploring

Sometime in the middle of March, I reluctantly started prodding Albus to stop reading with me so he could work on his OWLs, which is what he did, grudgingly. I didn't have to worry about Rose; she had already started over Christmas Break. Lily was annoyed with both of them, and, as a result, spent more time than ever with me, especially because Scorpius was also a fifth year.

"Linny, I _hate _OWLs," she said to me one day in the library as we were all studying.

Albus scowled at her as he looked up from over an enormous stack of books. "You aren't even taking them yet, Lil. Shut up."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Changed my mind, Al. James is my favorite."

They continued bickering until Rose slammed the huge tome she had been reading from shut. "I simply CANNOT concentrate with this noise! Shut up and study or get out!"

"Geez, Rosie, don't have a cow," Hugo murmured as he glanced warily at his sister.

"Don't start with me, Hugh! I'll tell Mum what you and James got up to last Tuesday night!" she screeched.

Hugo paled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I _would_," Rose threatened.

Jane, Georgie, Carly and I exchanged glances. This was nothing like the Rose we were used to.

I opened my mouth to ask Rose what was wrong, but was interrupted. "THIS IS A LIBRARY! GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!" Madam Pince roared, shaking her fist at us all.

Needless to say, we all scrambled for the exit.

After that, Rose refused to study with us. Albus would have probably been happier to stay with us, but I sent him to study with Rose. Rose had been right. We were all very distracting.

Besides Rose and Albus, and Kyle also had NEWTs to worry about, so he was off studying, too. I told Kyle to study alone, because he spent way too much time of our study sessions trying to make out. Ary also had her NEWTs to worry about, but I figured she could benefit from my help, because she wouldn't want to kiss me all the time.

And then that left Jane, Georgie, and Carly, who weren't doing as well as I was, so they begged me to help them. And I did, but I refused to let them copy. I was blessed with the ability to finish work quickly and thoroughly, so while everyone was still off studying, Hugo, Lily and I had the evenings to ourselves. We usually just sat in the common room bored out of our minds.

One afternoon, though, after much deliberation, Hugo finally decided to teach Lily and I about some of the secret passages around Hogwarts to keep us entertained. He swore us to secrecy, though, because James had sworn _him_ to secrecy. He figured we would keep the secret, though, and it was better than just sitting around.

I was angry that I owed some my entertainment to James, but we had, for the most part, stayed away from each other since that disastrous day in December. And since Hugo wasn't about to tell him that we knew about the passages, I figured James would never have to know.

I carried around a small notebook and made note of where the passages were, where they led to, and what was required to open said passage. I also marked each entry with a star if it was a good make-out place, but I didn't tell Hugo and Lily about _that._

After hours of wandering the castle, Hugo finally led us to a deserted part of the fifth floor, and stopped at a blank wall across from a tapestry.

"This is it," he said solemnly. "The Room of Requirement."

I frowned. "Are we going to go in?"

He shook his head. "It was destroyed the night of the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Oh." Lily put her arms around me and Hugo. "Dad almost died in there, didn't he?"

Hugo nodded. "Yeah. It's never opened since."

I hugged Lily. "A piece of history in your family."

Lily looked up at me with a smile. "_Hogwarts_ is a piece of history for our family."

Hugo nodded.

I frowned again. "What do you mean?"

Lily and Hugo exchanged looks, and then launched into their family history. There were gaps in the story, but I figured their parents hadn't wanted to tell them everything. I had learned some of it in my old History of Magic classes, but this was a new side to it.

I cried and laughed. It was such an epic tale, and it was hard to believe it had really happened, especially to people who had later settled down and had kids. I was awed, and suddenly so grateful that these kids had trusted me enough to let me befriend them, and to know their story, even if it was a little messy.

You could tell that their parents had kept sections of the stories secret from their kids and the rest of the world, because some things didn't match up, especially timings. They had also added in parts that they had heard from other people. You could still appreciate it, however, for being the tale it was.

It took many days for them to finish telling me what had happened, but I loved it. I thanked them both for telling me, and promised I would always be there for them. Lily smiled and hugged me, but Hugo looked awkward at my words.

"Lin, are you getting _mushy_ on me?" he looked horrified.

Lily and I laughed.


	11. More Studying

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to Lahari for being the first person to review :) Don't worry, I really love writing this story, and I'll make sure I keep updating it regularly!**

**Thank you so much for reading**

****

The weeks were flying by again, and soon it was May. We had two games left in the quidditch season, and we were in second place for the cup. Kyle and I were still dating, and I was still happy. Jane and Marcus were still only friends, but now that Georgie had opened my eyes to Jane's feelings, it wasn't too hard to see how she felt.

She would blush anytime she saw him, and stared at him when he wasn't looking. What she didn't notice, however, was he was exactly the same way with her. When I would try to tell her all this, she'd just blush and deny it. But I could see how hopeful she started getting.

I was pushing through in my studies, and became sort of a hen mother with everyone, especially with Ary and Albus. We would take to studying in the common room before dinner as a group again, mostly because I had learned Ary and Albus were blowing off studying. I decided I needed to be there to keep an eye on them, and it turned out I was right.

"Ary!" I smacked her hand with my quill. "Stop doodling. I am very excited that you've reached your sixth month anniversary with Eddie, but you're graduating! Focus on your exams!"

She scowled. "How many times have I told you, Benedetto? I'm going onto the Harpies!"

Jane stifled a laugh. "Does your dad know that?"

Ary blushed. "Mum's trying to find a way to break it to him I don't want to go on to Puddlemere."

I rolled my eyes. "_No one _will accept you if you fail. You know that, right?"

I was rewarded with another scowl. Albus had learned by now not to push his limits too much, but I could tell he was tiring. He and Rose were fast approaching their OWLs. I wasn't worried about Rose in the academic sense, but I thought she was becoming mentally unstable, especially after she began to bite her nails so bad they would bleed. I mentioned this to Lily, and she just reassured me it was normal.

I sighed, noticing everyone's tired expressions. "Albus, you want to head down to dinner and grab us some seats?" I figured this would be the perfect time to stop studying.

He nodded, grateful, but paused in front of the entrance to the portrait hole. "Hey, Lin, you wanna go to Mrs. Wood's bookstore tomorrow with me? I want to get a couple of new titles."

I nodded, and stretched. "Sounds good. Want to go around noon?"

"Sure." He gave a little wave as he stepped through the door.

"Don't forget quidditch tonight!" Ary tossed over her shoulder as she walked off with an arm-load of books to her room.

"As if you'd ever let me," I muttered under my breath. Jane and Carly helped me clean up the rest of my stuff. Rose and Lily had taken off already, and Georgie had spent the day with her brother.

"Hi, love." I was suddenly kissed.

I smiled. "Hey, Kyle. Are we still on for Sunday?"

He nodded, but winced as Ary shouted from the top of the stairs. "OI! THERE'S A GAME ON SUNDAY!"

I scowled. "I'm going to murder her cheerfully in her sleep someday."

Kyle just laughed and gave me another peck on the lips. "See you at dinner."

I flashed him a grin as I made my way up to my room. Jane was arranging her books on her desk as I walked in. She had managed to pass Kyle and I on the stairs, and, judging from her expression, she had overheard our plans. She looked at me carefully as I dumped my stuff on my bed.

"So you're not seeing him tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "No. He's got a study group with Steve, Gordon, John, and Jack P." I mentioned the other seventh year boys in Gryffindor.

She frowned. "Didn't hear Gordie say anything about it to me in Arithmancy."

I shrugged. "It's supposed to be a guy's night, I think."

She didn't look convinced. "Okay. Everything okay with you two?"

I thought for a moment. He _had _been a little distant lately, but when I asked him about it, he had said he was just tired from studying so much. It seemed reasonable. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Just making sure," Jane said as she looked at her watch. "Oh, bloody hell. We're late. Let's cross our fingers and hope Carly hasn't inhaled all the chips."

I laughed as we raced to the Great Hall.


	12. Cheat!

**A/N: I'd like to thank GlassSnowDrop and Pebbles827 for reviewing! It made my day :D**

**Also, Pebbles827, I'll try that from now on, thanks for the advice. It's hard to upload earlier, though, because I'm usually busy during the day and am only online at night. However, since it's the weekend, hopefully I'll be able to work on it in the day :)**

**Thanks again!**

****

Saturday dawned too early. Ary had worked us to the bone the night before, and I was relieved to have a day of rest.

"Remind me to bless Eddie for dating Ary," I said to Jane as we made our way down to breakfast. "He needs to be canonized for dating her. If today wasn't their six month anniversary, I'd be doing laps!"

Jane laughed. "You know you love it."

I smiled. "I do. I really want to be a professional, you know." I stopped as I realized just what had flown out of my mouth. I clapped my hands to my face and groaned. I didn't tell anyone because it was just a daydream to me.

Jane squealed, and gave me a hug. "I've always thought so, too, but you seemed so set on being a reported. But you should do it! I would be your number one fan! You would be amazing. I know you can do it! You'd be the best seeker, better than Krum!"

I laughed, her enthusiasm making me giddy. "Not possible!"

We continued on our way down to meet Albus in the Great Hall, but now Jane was walking backwards facing me. She threw her arms up into the air. "I can see it now; your name in lights, and on the front page of every paper, Caroline 'Lightning' Benedetto! Your face plastered everywhere!" She stopped and grabbed my arm. "You would meet Tom Goldmeir!"

I laughed even harder, until a voice stopped me. "She wishes."

I flew around to face him. "James Potter, what the hell do you want?"

He was leaning against a wall, hidden partially by a suit of armor. He ignored my question. "The only thing you'd be a professional at, Yank, is a know-it-all."

I was furious, and disappointed. I hadn't talked to him in months, and now all he was doing was insulting me. I didn't know what I was hoping he'd do, but it definitely wasn't him being an ass. "Just because I study, doesn't mean I'm a know-it-all. Goddamn it, Potter, do you just hide in the shadows waiting to terrorize people?"

He laughed. "I've got better things to do with my time, unlike you."

Jane stepped in between us. "Leave her alone, James, you prat. We're busy." And with that, she grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"You always let your friends defend you, Yank?"

I flipped him off. "Grow up, Potter!" I shouted as we descended the stairs.

Jane huffed at me. "I dunno why you let him get to you."

I scowled. "He's a douche."

She suddenly giggled. "Are you ever going to use British slang instead of American?"

I smiled as we reached Albus. "Nope."

Jane was still laughing as she waved goodbye to us.

Albus and I walked around Hogsmeade slowly. We had spent a good deal of money at the bookstore, and were now window shopping. I threw my arms into the air. "Isn't the weather great, Al?"

He smiled. "It's amazing. The snow's melted and everything! It only took four months."

I frowned. "Three months too long."

We headed towards the castle. "One of the perks of living in England. I hear you're going back to the States, though?"

"Just for summer." I elbowed him playfully. "I'll still be back next year."

He laughed. "Great. Another pain in my arse to deal with."

I winked. "You'll thank me when you pass all your OWLs with flying colors."

He smiled. "I'm sure I will. I want to be an Auror, you know."

I looked at him carefully, and decided he would be a good one. "Any particular reason?"

He shrugged, and held the gates to Hogwarts open for me. "My dad's one, and so's my uncle. I think it's a great job."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's really noble of you. I think you'd be good."

He peeked at me from behind his bangs. "You joking?"

I shook my head, and frowned. "Not at all. Why?"

He sighed. "James thinks it's stupid. There's really nothing exciting about it anymore, not since Dad defeated Voldemort."

I grew angry again. "And what does James know? There are still bad wizards out there!" I restrained myself from calling James one of them.

Albus shrugged. "You're right, I suppose." He suddenly froze. "Um, I forgot something. In, um, Hogsmeade, let's go back!" He grabbed my arm and tried to force me to turn around.

"What did you –" I gasped, and saw what he had seen. There, under the oak tree, were Kyle and a blonde I didn't recognize making out. I whipped out my wand and started to stride over there.

"Lin, please!" Albus tried to restrain me. "You'll get in trouble."

"Damn it, Al, let me go!" I shouted as I finally came within earshot of Kyle and his 'study buddy'.

Albus got out his own wand. "Lin, I swear, he's not worth it."

"OI! RICHARDSON!" I roared as I approached him under the tree. "WHO'S THAT?"

He jumped back, and flicked his eyes from me, to the blonde in his arms. "Um, nobody?"

The blonde jumped up. She looked angry. "Who're _you_?" she demanded.

I snarled. "His _girlfriend_."

She paled. "Oh no, I didn't realize…" she paused and started crying, "I'm so sorry."

She ran passed me, and I recognized her as a chaser for Hufflepuff. I pointed my wand at Kyle. "So, was she helping you study, Kyle?"

He slowly got up. "Look, Lin, it didn't mean anything. I just got… carried away."

I smiled. "Oh, that's all. Well, then." He started to relax. Big mistake. I approached him and put my hands on his shoulders. I smiled sweetly, and then kneed him where it would hurt. He groaned and crumpled to the ground. "Then this is me getting carried away. LANGLOCK."

Kyle made a gagging sound. Albus tried to pull me away again. "Lin!" he warned.

"Not finished," I muttered. _Levicorpus._ I had found the spell in the library, and still wasn't sure what it did.

I giggled when Kyle was swung upwards, hanging upside down from an ankle by an invisible thread. "Lin!" Albus pleaded. "You've had your fun! McGonagall will kill you!"

"One more! Melofors!" I was extremely pleased with my handiwork. Kyle's head was now encased in a pumpkin. I smiled down at Albus. "Ready to go?"

Albus was as pale a sheet. "Yeah," he whispered. "Let's run!"

We rushed into the Great Hall. We were early for dinner. Albus seemed a little relieved to be inside, though. I patted him on the back. "Oh, Al, you're such a goody-two-shoes. Don't worry, though. If McGonagall finds out, I'll take the punishment. After all, it was my fault. You didn't do anything."

He nodded, and looked better. I spotted Rose, studying as per usual. Tears started to prick my eyes as I remembered the times I had spent with Kyle in here, but I shoved them away. My adrenaline rush was keeping me going. "Come on. Dinner starts in 10 minutes. Let's get a head start on those books we picked up."

We sat down and started reading after saying hi to Rose. She just absentmindedly murmured and continued chewing on her thumb nail. I was so caught up in my reading, I didn't notice the tears running from my eyes. After 5 minutes of silence, Jane came running up to me. "Did you hear?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hear what?" I murmured as I flipped a page.

"Kyle, your _boyfriend_, is hanging upside down by the oak tree with a pumpkin for a head!" She slammed her hands on the table.

I looked up at her calmly. She gasped as she saw my face, and I frowned. "Oh, that. I think it'll be at least another ten minutes before he's on the ground, though the pumpkin should be harder to get rid of." I paused, noticing how her eyes were filled with worry. "What's the matter ?

"Caroline." She shoved the book out of my hands and took them in her own.

"What?" I was growing more concerned now.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "Why have you been crying?"

Albus heard this and looked at me. He gasped and laid his book down. "Linny," he softly said.

"I haven't been crying." I touched my cheeks, expecting them to be dry, but they weren't. My eyes teared up again. "I caught him making out with that blonde chaser on the Hufflepuff team," I explained quietly. I stood up and started to go as the tears began flowing more quickly.

Jane stopped me as she grasped my waist and held onto me protectively. "Did you hex him?"

"Three times, and she kneed him." Albus patted my back.

"Serves him right," she said with a smile. But then she quickly glared at Albus. "And you let her come into the Great Hall afterwards?"

Albus looked at her nervously. "I thought she was okay!"

Jane just threw him a look. "You are such a boy." She huffed and grabbed me. "We're going upstairs. Save us some food."

She kept one arm wrapped around me and patted me consolingly on the back as we made our way up to the common room. I sniffled. "I really liked him."

She nodded. "I know. But he's a prat, and you deserve better."

I started to cry harder as I leaned on her. "I should've done more to him."

Jane snorted. "Oh, we'll take care of that, believe me. I'll coax Marcus into sending a few bludgers his way tomorrow."

"Oh, Ary's going to _kill _me!" I wailed. "How am I going to play like this?"

"Typical female." I heard a voice behind me snort. "Your time of the month again, Yank?"

I whirled around and pointed my wand at Potter. "If you care for your safety I suggest you leave me alone." I hate the way my voice shook with tears.

James just smirked. "Poor little Yank can't deal with her hormones. How sad."

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed. "LANG-"

"Expelliarmus!" Jane's voice rang out. I jolted, and silently cried as she nimbly caught my wand. I made no move to get it back, because I knew she was right. "Potter. I suggest you leave, or I'll hex you. Linny, you're already toeing the line. Come on." She caught hold of my hand and led me away.

"Wait! McCoy!" Potter ran after us.

Jane turned and pointed her wand at him. "I mean it Potter. This isn't the time, or the place. Leave."

He could hear the cold resolve in her voice and slowly backed away and ran in the opposite direction.

I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, but it was a restless sort of sleep. Georgie and Carly rushed in and woke me, only to have Jane explain to them quietly what had happened. I then vaguely heard Ary come by and ask if I thought I could play against Ravenclaw the next day. I thought I was dreaming, but I said yes anyway. Finally, as if she had sensed I couldn't really fall asleep, Jane crawled into bed with me and started to sing. With that, I passed out for good for the rest of the night.


	13. Quidditch and a Bludger

Jane dragged me to the locker room while Carly stuffed my mouth with toast. I tried to grumble I was alright, but Georgie was already fixing the taps in the shower. I screeched as I was shoved in unceremoniously.

Finally, I joined the rest of my team in my robes, gripping my Firebolt tight. "BENEDETTO," the announcer roared.

I soared into the air and into position. I focused on my breathing and listened for the whistle. As it sounded shrilly, I started my usual slow laps of the pitch, being careful of bludgers and other players. There was no sign of gold yet. I eyed the other seeker, Devin Hobbs. He was clueless, too. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that would help. They were still puffy from crying last night.

Georgie's brother was guarding the goal post. Jack had just tried to score, but Robert had punched it away. His teammate Chrissy Lakes had caught it and was speeding off towards Ary. Ary would have no problem handling her. Chrissy was always obvious in which post she was aiming for.

I circled around again, and ended up having to do a sloth-roll to avoid a bludger. "Cheers, Lin!" Hugo gave me a smile as he whacked it towards Chrissy, who had the quaffle again. She screamed and dropped it, and Reggie picked it up. He scored quickly.

I strained my eyes, and saw a flash of something. I raced towards it, with Hobbs on my tail. I dipped down, and the saw the snitch streak to the left. As I followed, I was only a few feet above the spectators. I heard the thump of a bludger and a cry of pain, but I didn't focus on it.

Two minutes later I had the snitch in my hand. Ary and Jack pulled me into a group hug, and soon we were all in a pile drifting to the ground. I laughed as we became a mess on the grass. We slowly untangled, and I was hoisted onto Jack's and Reggie's shoulders.

"LINNY! LINNY!" my teammates shouted. I beamed. We were in first place for the Cup and only had one game to go. I looked around and saw James getting yelled at by Professor Longbottom and the referee, Master Gerard. I pushed it to the back of my mind.

The common room had never been so crowded. Butterbeer was flowing freely, and I had a shot of firewhiskey, too. My head was spinning and I still had the snitch in my hand. Ary suddenly hopped up onto a table. "ORDER!" she yelled.

The commotion quieted. She took a swig of her butterbeer. "Yes, yes, this is all fine and dandy, but we've still got a game to go. We haven't won _yet_." She looked around at us all. "That being said, we're going to have to train harder than ever." This was met with groans from the players. "Need I remind you that we lost the Cup last year?" she snapped. "I want to go with a bang! And other than last year, ever since I joined the team, we've kept it. So it'll be ours again this year if it's the last thing I do!" she hollered as she raised her glass.

The crowd roared, and drinks were passed around again. I caught up with Ary as she stepped off the table. "Nice speech, Captain." I saluted her.

She snorted. "I'm still in charge, Benedetto, even if for just a month and a half." She finished off her drink. "You know, next year, I'm making Jack the captain. Should've been you, but Jack's been on the team longer." She eyed me. "He'll be able to keep you and Potter from murdering each other anyways."

I looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

She glanced around, too. "Somewhere around here, I reckon. Got an earful from Master Gerry, that's for sure."

"What'd he do?" I took a sip of my drink.

"Snatched the beater's bat off of Hugo and whacked a bludger into the stands." She snorted. "Idiot cost us ten points in penalty." She shook her head.

"Who was he aiming for?" I was curious.

She paled. "Ah, well, the thing with that is, you see…" she trailed off.

"Tell me, Ary," I ordered.

"Dunno who he was _aiming _for, necessarily, but he hit Kyle Richardson straight on in the head."

I shook my head. "He did _what_?"

She shrugged, eyeing me carefully. "Knocked him out, flat. It's perfectly reasonable, however, that he was aiming for Hobbs, since you two were close enough."

I growled. "What. An. _Idiot_. If he was aiming for Hobbs, he should've let Hugo handle it!" I refused to believe the other option, because why would Potter want to whack Kyle with a bludger?

She laughed, and clapped me on the back. "Well, Richardson deserved it. Still," she muttered, "ten points."

I didn't approach James after what had happened, but, even if it had been an accident, I was grudgingly grateful that he had done that. Judging by his appearance the next day, Kyle Richardson wasn't going to be labeled as a pretty boy anymore. Hopefully a few hearts would be spared in the future.

Mary came up to me the next night with an apology. Her sister's best friend had been cheated on, too, but Mary hadn't wanted me to worry. She had hoped he had changed.

I told her that she didn't need to apologize, and I was glad she was my friend.

She beamed.


	14. Summer's Here?

OWLs and final exams came and went. I felt I did really well, though the results wouldn't come until July. Rose was finally back to normal, and Lily had an extra bounce in her step, which meant Scorpius was probably back to normal, too. Albus just eyed me, and muttered I was right. I was extremely pleased.

Our last game was against Slytherin, and we won easily. Summer was on our side, it seemed, and a thousand pictures must have been snapped of the team and the Cup in various poses. I got a copy of every picture snapped, as did everyone else on the team. I made a mental note to bring them with me to California. I knew my friends would love to see them.

After the pitch cleared out, I stood in the center of the field, and took it all in. I had thought more about the conversation I had with Jane in regards to my future, and I had finally decided I was going to pursue professional Quidditch. I remembered the feeling of catching the snitch earlier that day, and knew I'd never forget that feeling of winning. It was addicting.

The morning we left, Ary, Jane, Georgie, Carly, and I stood on the front steps of the castle, and toasted each other. Ary had two other girls in her year, and they joined us, too.

"Cathy, Bertie, to our future!" Ary cried as she lifted her flask of firewhiskey to the sky. We clinked glasses and gulped down the drinks. Cathy and Bertie gave Ary a hug goodbye, and, with tears in their eyes, headed towards the train. We set off to join them, but Ary held me back.

"I meant to tell you, Lin, that I got into the Harpies." She smiled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You can tell the others; I was never one for huge displays of emotion."

I hugged her fiercely. "You'll be amazing, I promise. We'll come to every game we can," I swore.

She hugged me back, and then pushed me towards the train. "Write to me from California, love. Promise me."

"I promise." I winked. "How could I not?"

The train ride back was long, but I enjoyed it. I played Exploding Snap with Georgie and listened to Carly and Jane argue about the Wimbourne Wasps for the most part, but there was a long stretch of time when I just read as the others slept. Gryffindor had thrown a large party the night before, and I was sure I was the only one that got a healthy amount of sleep.

About halfway there, there was a tapping on our compartment door. I looked up from my book to see James Potter. I rolled my eyes and pointedly went back to my book. The tapping just became more insistent.

I hoped he would grow tired. He did not. Five minutes later I yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind me. "What?" I snapped.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize again." He looked at me sheepishly.

I threw my arms up in frustration. "This is your third apology! Nope, I'm not going to listen to you, and I'm not going to forgive you, either."

I moved to open the compartment door, but James pinned my arms to my sides and forced me to look at him. "I. Am. Sorry." He looked at me earnestly. "I was stupid that night at Granddad's and Grandmum's, and I was drunk that night at your house. And I'm an idiot. But I," he paused and shut his eyes, "I like you. And I'm a prat."

I blinked repeatedly. "You… like me?"

He nodded. I stared at him. My mind wasn't functioning. He dropped his arms so I could move. I didn't. He leaned against the wall opposite me and stared at his feet. "I'm really sorry," he muttered pathetically.

And my heart melted. Just a little bit, but enough. "Okay." I sighed. "I forgive you. I don't know if I _believe _you, but I forgive you. You need to follow through, though." I jabbed him with my finger. "I'm not forgiving your ass-holery again."

He grinned at me, and pecked my cheek. I turned red and opened my mouth to yell at him, but he had already run down the passage way. I lifted a hand to my cheek, and turned around to go back inside. Jane was staring at me wide-eyed. I looked back at her confusedly.

She sighed. "_Boys_."

I just opened and closed my mouth in confusion. I couldn't formulate a thought. This was happening a lot around James Potter.

All of a sudden Mary ran up to us and opened the compartment door. "Hello you two, thought I'd pop in before we get to Kings Cross." She glanced at me suspiciously. "Any idea why Potter looks like he just won season tickets to Puddlemere?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone!**


	15. Surf's Up

The summer flew by before I could blink. My long awaited reunion with California was exactly what I had hoped, and I was happier than anything to be back in the water of my surfboard. I gained my tan back, and my hair became sun-bleached. I wrote back every day to my friends in England, and they thought it was hilarious that my Californian friends accused me of sounding 'English'.

I showed them the stack of photos from the last game of the season. They weren't surprised how well we had done, and thought the photos were hilarious. But my best friend from growing up, Beth, saw something in them that interested her more than amused her.

"Lin," she pointed to a photo she had pulled from the pile, "who's that?"

I looked at it closely, and then snatched it away from her. "Nobody."

"Ooh, little Linny has a crush!" One of my other friends, Pippi, took the photo from me and held me at a distance. "Oh, he's cute!"

Beth pulled it from her fingers. "Well, duh, but look at how he's looking at her!"

She giggled and showed it to Emily, her cousin. "Sweet Jesus." She looked at me seriously. "Can I move in with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "James Potter is not cute!"

All three girls looked at me in shock. At that moment, Michael and Jerry, who had gone to get us drinks from the hot dog vendor down the boardwalk, came back. "Who isn't cute?"

Beth just waved her hand at him. "Shush! Did you say James _Potter_? As in, the guy who killed You Know Who?"

I fumed, and used their shock to my advantage by grabbing the photo from her fingers and sitting on it. "No, his son."

Beth's jaw dropped. Emily slammed her hand on the table we were sitting at and stood up. "Harry Potter's _son _is in love with you?"

Michael and Jerry turned to me in shock. I wailed. "He's not IN LOVE with me, you idiots!"

Pippi pushed me off of my seat and grabbed the photo while I was on the ground. "Here." She shoved it towards the boys. "What do you think?"

I scrambled up. "He and I are barely even friends! I don't know anything about him, nor does he about me. We're always fighting and-"

"Lin, you can deny it, but there's the proof." Michael jabbed the photo with a finger. "No guy looks at a person like that unless he's gotten bitten by the love bug."

I scowled at the photo. It had looked so innocuous at first. But at a second glance, you could see James in the background staring at what _looked _like me, with an unreadable expression. He was even ignoring us while we stared at him, only moving to occasionally scratch his chin or hair. I thought he had just been deep in thought at the time. I snorted. Probably not _that_ deep. "You don't understand, Mike –"

Jerry grinned at me. "Nope, he's right. You're in denial."

I moaned. "I want to go back to England. There are _sane _people there."

Pippi winked at me and picked me up and swung me around. She was 6 feet tall and the strongest person I knew. She had been a beater on our school team. "Linny's in _love_."

I scrambled away from her. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Aw, leave her alone. She's in _denial_,after all!" Beth giggled. "Oh, hey, by the way, Linny, I've been meaning to ask you, when did you start doing your hair in a ponytail?"

I looked at the photos in front of us. In every single one, I had a ponytail. My trademark bun was gone. I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I don't remember. In fact, I've really stopped paying attention to it."

Beth laughed. "That's really good, because for a while all you would talk about was your weird hair and nose."

I frowned and patted both. "Well, they're weird, but they're _mine_."

Michael groaned. "Ugh, it is hurting my manliness to be discussing hair. Let's surf!"

Jerry laughed, already out of his seat. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

We all laughed and took off towards the shore like shots. The waves were perfect, after all, and a day in southern California without surfing is a day wasted, as the saying goes.

The last night I was there, I sat on the beach with Beth. We didn't talk, we just watched the sun set and the stars come out. A bonfire was being held in my honor, but we sat on the other side of the dune. I missed the smell of the beach more than anything, I thought, so I bottled some of it up to bring with me. We went for a midnight ride, and pinkie swore to meet back on this beach every year, no matter where we ended up.

I wanted to say it was too soon to be heading back to England, but it wasn't. I was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, and to starting another year with my friends, and to being on the quidditch team. I had also prepared for my post-Hogwarts life, too. I had gotten records, stats, and letters of recommendation from my old school and the community league heads. I just didn't know what teams I wanted to go out for, though I knew I would be staying in England. I loved it there more than I thought I would.

I cursed my mom for being right. Again.


	16. In Which Carly Starts a Pub Brawl

Carly pulled me into a headlock as we walked down Diagon Alley. "Just breathe in that good ol' English air, Lin. We'll get your accent changed before you know it."

I choked. "I can't breathe!"

Carly cupped her ear. "What was that?"

"I CAN'T BREATHE YOU SODDING TWIT!" I gasped for air.

Georgie and Jane burst into tears because they were laughing so hard. Carly clapped me on the back. "Close enough! I want to get a cat for this year, so I'll be in the Magical Menagerie if you need me. 'Ta!" She giggled as she slipped through my fingers and went off like a shot.

I groaned and massaged my neck. "I could have died."

Jane slung an arm over my shoulders. "You're so dramatic. You would have passed out, first, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Come on, then." Georgie clapped her hands together. "Fancy some ice cream from Florean Fortescue's?

I giggled. "Try saying that five times fast."

Jane joined in. "I'll have a float with fudge."

And with that, we were roaring with laughter again.

The rest of the day we grabbed our textbooks and ingredients we needed for potions. I decided to get an owl and a cat, much to Carly's annoyance.

"You just had to one up me, didn't you?" She scowled at me.

I just smiled and patted her head. "Yup."

Jane swung her arms around Carly's and my waists. She looked at us semi-seriously. "Now, you two, behave, or else."

Carly and I glared at her. "Yes, Mum."

She beamed. "So, what're you going to name your lovely animals?"

Carly looked at the cat in its crate. It was a calico, with blue eyes. "I dunno."

Georgie stared at it. "Well, you could go with Stormy."

Carly snorted. "What am I, five? Nah."

Jane chewed on her lip. "What did the lady say she was named?"

Carly blushed. "Buttercup."

I giggled. "So just call it that then!"

Carly blushed harder. "I have a certain reputation to uphold, and I can't do that if I have a bloody cat named Buttercup!"

I thought about it. "What about Butterbeer?"

Jane and Georgie burst into laughter, but Carly beamed at her newly christened cat. "Perfect."

Jane wiped some tears from her eyes. "What about you, then? Firewhiskey, maybe?"

I laughed. My cat was pure black with yellow eyes. I had named it as soon as I saw it. "Nope. His name is Edgar."

All three of them burst out laughing again. Georgie slapped me on the back. "Good one, Lin. But seriously, what's its name?"

I scowled. "Edgar. You know, as in Edgar Allan Poe?"

They blinked at me. "Who?"

I sighed. "He's an American Author who lived a couple of centuries ago. I think he's brilliant."

Jane smiled. "No one but you is going to get that, you know."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "He's my cat, and I'll name him how I like."

Georgie put her arm around my shoulders. "Alright, alright. Don't have a cow. What about the owl?"

The owl was white, the whitest I have ever seen anything, except snow. "Holly."

Jane cooed at the bird and stuck a finger between the bars of her cage. "Holly. I like that. Because she looks like snow, right?"

I nodded. "Exactly!"

Carly looked confused. Georgie started to sing, "Deck the halls with boughs of Holly, Fa la la la la –"

"Oh!" Carly smiled. "It's perfect."

We walked in comfortable silence towards the Leaky Cauldron, trying to juggle the mass of bags filled with purchases. Unfortunately, none of us were 17 yet, which meant we couldn't perform magic outside of Hogwarts. This meant we were huffing and puffing by the time we deposited our things on a table once we finally entered the pub.

Carly threw herself into a chair. "This is stupid."

I nodded as I rested my head on the table. "Georgie, we're never listening to you again."

Georgie looked indignant. "Oi, I have a duty as a prefect to keep you lot in line."

Carly rolled her eyes. "That's in _school_, Georgie."

Jane muttered. "She just likes watching us suffer."

I giggled as I glanced over at the bar. Tom the barkeep was busy taking orders from the crowd of people that had wanted to escape the heat outside. I was debating on whether or not I should wait to order when I caught sight of the clock. "Jane, what time were we supposed to meet Ary?"

Jane leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. "Two, why?"

I groaned. "It's almost three!" The other three jumped up at that. I calmed them down. "You floo to my house to drop all this stuff off, and I'll go and apparate to the stadium to tell Ary." I winced. "The public floo in the area is called Patrick's. Is it okay if we meet there?"

They all nodded, so we shot up and headed for the fireplace. I pushed Carly, her purchases, and mine onto the hearth. "I'll meet you there," she promised as she threw down ashy-looking powder. "Longbourn!"

I looked to Georgie and Jane. "Will you two be okay?"

They nodded again. I quickly apparated.

"CAROLINE AMELIA BENEDETTO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ary's voice roared at me as I tried to regain my balance.

I looked around. I was now in the country side and closer to Oxford than I was to London. The small town which housed the pitch for the Harpies' was entirely magical, and thus was extremely small. I was smack dab in the middle of it, though, standing in front of a huge quidditch pitch, the outside of which was painted in the same color of green that the Holyhead Harpies' robes were. Speaking of which, I had just turned around to face Ary when I saw those green robes fly at me.

Ary's hug was smothering me, and so I tried to pound on her back to get her to let go. I almost broke my hand in the process, but she realized what she was doing and got up off me. I still lay on the ground, gasping for air. "Are you on steroids?"

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "What are 'steroids'?"

I grasped her hand and pulled myself up. "Nothing, never mind." I rubbed my neck, which had suffered the worst part of Ary's arms. "Been training much?"

She grinned at me and clapped me on the back. I staggered forward. "Oh, definitely. McGonagall let me use the quidditch pitch for practice during the summer, so I wouldn't lose form."

I glared at her. "Have you even_ started _training with the Harpies?" I looked at Ary again, but more closely. She was as tall and willowy as ever, but she had bulked up, and her face was equal parts tanned and sun burned. Her hair was sun-streaked, and in a ponytail instead of a braid. "You look different."

She smiled at me. "Well, so do you." She started to walk towards Patrick's. "And for your information, I have indeed been training with the team. For two weeks!" Her smile quickly faltered. "Which reminds me, where is everyone?"

I sighed as I tried to keep up with her. "In Patrick's, by now, hopefully. I apparated here first to try and make you feel better."

She swung an arm around my shoulders. "Well, I do. I've missed you, Benedetto."

I smiled as I opened the door to Patrick's. "And I, you, Wood. Or is it Garrason yet?" I teased.

She punched me in the shoulder as we made our way to the table I spotted Jane, Georgie, and Carly at.

"What'd you do _now_, Lin?" Jane laughed as Ary and I pulled up seats.

"I just asked her if Garrason's made an honest woman of her yet."

Everyone but Carly tried to smother their laughter. Ary smacked her in the back of her head. "Just because we've moved in together, doesn't mean we're getting married, you gits."

We teased her for a while longer, but soon the topic moved in other directions. When she started arguing with Carly about whether or not Puddlemere would win the Cup, I took the opportunity to whisper to Jane, "By the way she's acting, I'm guessing she's waiting to be proposed to."

Jane nodded. "Better owl him soon, Lin," she muttered. "She's getting antsy."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?" Ary roared at us. "AGREE WITH YOUR FRIEND HERE?"

I groaned. "CARLY!"

Carly sniggered. She had charmed her shirt to read 'Puddlemere forever!'

The other patrons in the bar moved closer to us to see what was going on, and…

"… And _that's_ how we got thrown out," I explained to Eddie later on.

He had graciously come to our rescue, after Ary had gone back to her apartment to ask him for help. We had just emerged from the bar, seeing as how after the bar fight Carly had caused simmered down, the owner determined us, or, rather, _her, _to be the blame.

Eddie helped carry Carly as Jane and I leaned on each other. I was sore everywhere, and I was positive someone had tried to bite my elbow. Thankfully, my bloody nose had dried, but the remnants of it were all over my shirt. Georgie, Jane, Carly, and Ary looked pretty much the same as I did. Like we had just been through hell. Which I thought was a pretty accurate description.

He sighed, looking at Ary, who was sporting a black eye and all but dragging Georgie along. She was ahead of us, as though she was ashamed to be seen like this, with blood all over her robes. "Well, at least _she _didn't desert you."

"Thank you for that, by the way. Before you started dating her, she probably would've," Jane told him honestly. There was blood dripping from her lip.

He frowned at that. "Why would a bunch of blokes beat up school girls?"

Jane and I turned red as we exchanged glances. "Actually," Jane spoke up, "they were mostly women."

"Plus, we got in a lot of good punches, too!" I cried indignantly. "I actually managed to knock out two!"

Eddie looked like he was trying _very _hard not to laugh. Carly remained still in his arms. "Really?"

I scowled at him. "If you're going to laugh, do it." I glared at the still quiet Carly.

He noticed my glare. "When did she get knocked out again?"

Jane laughed. "Oh, I did that. It's a simple spell, you know."

Eddie looked at her confusedly. "Why?"

I stopped him. "Eddie, she was wearing a Puddlemere shirt in Harpies territory, and she wouldn't charm it back. Plus, she was practically _egging _the mob on, standing on a table, singing Puddlemere's theme song."

Jane sighed. "Plus, she's so _angelic_ when she sleeps!"

I snorted.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N: I almost wrote the bar scene, but I was busy. I think, though, I'll write it and post it after I'm done with the story, as a kind of bonus chapter.**

**Thoughts?**


	17. Back to Hogwarts, Pt 1

"Home!" I squealed as I landed softly on my bed. I stretched out and sighed.

Jane laughed at me as she unpacked. "Home? I thought when we got back you'd be full of tales about how you miss California and how you're going to try to run away from here just so you never have to be parted from the Pacific Ocean again."

I ignored the teasing tone of her voice and contemplated my life. "California was my home. It still is, in a way. I was raised there, raised in the water and sun. God, England can be so _gray_." I smiled as I rolled onto my stomach to look at her. Georgie and Carly were already downstairs, saving us seats for the Feast.

Jane looked ready to defend her home land. I raised my hand to stop her. "_But_ I love England in a way I didn't love the States. California is laid back and mellow and pretty much stays that way all the time. But _here_," I sighed again, "_here _is where I feel alive. I feel like my small family has grown. It used to be just my parents, Beth and me. And yes, I miss my friends back there very much, and they miss me but we keep in touch, and we'll continue to. You guys, though. You guys and Albus and Lily and Rose and Hugo make me feel like I belong here. Like, I was supposed to be born here but fate messed up and sent me to America. I still love my friends back there, but I know here is where I belong."

My eyes, over the course of my confession had drifted towards the window, where I could just barely see the quidditch pitch. I forced them back to Jane, who was watching me with a tearful smile. "I'm staying," I said.

She rushed at me and pulled me into a fierce hug. "I believe you. I love you so much, Linny."

I laughed as I brought us both up to a standing position. "I love you, too, Janie."

Jane wiped the water from her eyes. "Come on, then. We can't go down to dinner in tears. People will think we've secretly been dating and have just broken up."

I giggled and wrapped my arm around her tiny shoulders as we made our way to the Great Hall. "Nah, they'll think we've just realized our love for each other, but can't be together because my parents will disown me if they find out."

"It's a good thing all of our bruises and cuts from the brawl the other day have healed, then," she said with a smile.

"Well, at least the visible ones have. I _still _have tooth marks around my elbow!"

Jane's laughter followed us into the Great Hall, where Georgie and Carly were talking animatedly to Rose.

"What's with you two, then?" Carly asked, annoyed that we had taken so long. "And where's everyone else? We have _news_, Rose. We're heroes!"

Jane and I snorted. Jane sat down as she said, "More like _we_ are, Carly, and you're the idiot we had to defend."

Carly opened her mouth to argue, but I punched her in the side, a spot I knew was still bruised for her. She winced, and Rose threw us a curious look.

I shrugged. "It's a long story, Rose. We'll tell it after the feast. But, anyways, did you have a nice break?"

She nodded. "It was nice. We spent a lot of time at the Burrow. Hugo was trying to get me trained up enough to be a Keeper, you know, since Ary's gone, but I told him I didn't have time. I've got _loads _of reading to do if I'm going to be a Healer!"

I groaned. "Rose, it's the first day. _Please _don't talk about school now."

She laughed at my expression, but soon sobered. She looked like she had just remembered something. "Oh, yeah, Lin –"

"DON'T TELL THEM, ROSE WEASLEY. IF YOU DARE TELL THEM BEFORE I DO I'LL TELL UNCLE RON ABOUT THAT BOY –" Lily's yells were soon muffled by Rose's hand.

"Lily!" she wailed. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

Lily, still panting from her run into the Great Hall, removed her cousin's hand from her face with a smile. "And I won't," Lily said breathlessly. "Just wanted to make sure you listened."

Rose huffed at her. I looked between them both, confused. "Tell us what?"

Lily brightened as she turned to me. "Teddy proposed to Victoire on the platform before we left!"

Jane gasped as I giggled. "So _that's _what that shrieking was!"

Jane sounded indignant. "She didn't tell me! How could she not tell me? She told me I like a sister to her!"

Lily laughed at Jane. "Teddy did it as the train was pulling away. We all jumped off the train just in time."

I frowned at her. "_Jumped _off the train?"

She nodded. "Aunt Hermione was so scandalized!"

Rose laughed. "Mum almost fainted!"

"So, wait," Georgie looked at the two in confusion, "how did you get here?"

"_Well_, it's _supposed _to be a secret," Lily smiled, "_but _–"

Rose clapped her hand to Lily's mouth again. "We flew," she said seriously.

Lily shoved her hand away. "In a car!" she whispered.

"LILY!" Rose wailed.

Georgie, Carly, Jane and I exchanged looks. "How?"

Rose glowered at us. "My grandfather likes to tinker with muggle objects."

"You should have _seen _all their faces. Apparently Granddad had done it _ages _ago, but Uncle Ron and Dad did something to it, and Grandmum made him _swear _he wouldn't do it again, but he did, and here we are!" Lily gestured to Rose and herself.

I tilted my head to the side as I regarded them. "So, where are your brothers again?"

Lily opened her mouth, but was cut off by a much deeper voice. "Hello, Yank."


	18. Back to Hogwarts, Pt 2

I spun around on my heel, fully ready to yell at him for that nickname, again, but then I saw him.

_Oh my good Lord there is no way that can be James Potter, _I thought to myself as I took in his form.

He had grown impossibly taller since I had last seen him. Not by much, but now there must have been a foot in height difference between us. He was also _tan_, and he was more ripped than ever. I wondered idly what his workout regimen must be. Not to mention his hair was shaggier and longer, and I found myself wanting to run my hands through it.

His eyes, _oh God his eyes_, twinkled at me as he flashed a smile. "Miss me?"

I opened my mouth, and tried to force myself to talk. "I, I – No."

His smile grew even wider. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

I spluttered. "Wha – I, NO! For your information I am in shock that you allowed your younger sister to jump from a moving train."

His grin shrank, but not by much. Suddenly, however, he was shoved aside. "LINNY!"

And with that I was engulfed in a hug. "Al?"

He grinned at me. "I grew!"

I snorted. Al, who had been the same height as me, was now a head taller than me. "I noticed," I remarked dryly.

"I have to thank you, Lin!" He hugged me again. Thank God he was still lanky, otherwise I'd have a few broken bones at this rate. "I got 'Exceeds Expectations' on all my OWLs!"

I smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

He laughed as he pulled me into another hug and spun me around. "No, I really did! I'm going to become an Auror!"

I laughed as he set me down. "I told you!"

James coughed from behind us. I turned to him. "Yes?"

He blushed and glanced down at his shoes. "I just – I wanted to thank you, too. For encouraging him."

I blushed, and Albus laughed. "Don't get mushy on me, James! What on Earth's gotten into you?"

James scowled. Jane cut him off before he could retort. "What are we, chopped liver?" She pointed to herself and the girls indignantly.

Al smiled and rushed over to hug her. James just looked at me, and looked like he was going to say something, but was cut off yet again. "LIN!"

I went flying as something ran into me. I groaned as I hit the floor. I sat up in a daze. "What the hell?"

Hugo shoved his face in front of mine. "Did you have a good summer?"

I scowled. "Did you knock me over?"

He looked guilty. "Sorry."

I just shook my head. "Help me up." I stood up, and promptly sat down again. "Jesus. Stop growing!" I wailed.

Hugo laughed as he helped me up again. I was now shorter than him, too, though not by much. And he used to come up to my chin. "Nice to see you, too."

"Did your mother sneak you a growing potion?" I demanded as I sat down at the table.

He laughed, and was about to respond, but Rose cut him off with an elbow to the ribs. "Shut it, Hugh. It's the first years."

We all seated ourselves properly and watched the Sorting Ceremony. My mouth dropped open as the Hat began to sing.

It must have stayed open for a while because soon there was a gentle finger snapping it shut. I glanced at the person sitting to my right to thank them, but my jaw nearly dropped again. James Potter was looking at me with a gentle look on his face.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I should be disgusted, or _something. _I should have felt anything but warm and woozy inside. I gulped and noticed how his face was getting closer and closer to mine. I tilted my face sideways and…

A round of applause made me jump and all but land in Carly's lap, who had been sitting on my left. She snorted. "I know I'm irresistible, but can you please wait until _after _dinner to try and get sexual satisfaction?"

I blushed and moved back to my seat. I looked down at my plate, which was now full of food. I nibbled, but I didn't have an appetite anymore. I was too busy arguing with myself.

_Hormones, that's all it is. After all, you haven't been thoroughly snogged since Kyle, and that was _months _ago_. I was mildly concerned that my subconscious was now British.

_Jesus, who cares? LOOK AT THAT MAN. He is HOT. _And _he likes you. He even _SAID _so._

I cringed. _Great, I now home two voices in my head._

_SHUT UP! _They argued.

_He _must _have done something over the summer. He looks _different.

_Or maybe he's just always looked this way but you've never noticed._

I groaned. _I don't care!_

"Lin?"

My eyes snapped up. Jane was looking at me with concern. "You don't care about what?"

I blushed. _Damn it_. "I don't care about… what my parents are doing right now!" I lied. "I was just wondering about what they would be up to now…"

I trailed off. I was a _horrible _lair. Jane looked unconvinced, as did everyone else around me, but they accepted it. I sighed with relief.

Jane kept an eye on me for the rest of the night, and finally managed to pull me aside in the crowd. She dragged me into an alcove while the rest of the crowd kept moving.

"What the hell, Jane?" I whined. "I'm tired."

"What was up at dinner?" she asked suspiciously, ignoring my protests.

"I was just, uh, distracted." I shrugged, not meeting her eyes. I was afraid she would see the truth in them.

"It was James Potter, wasn't it?" I looked at her sharply. Apparently she didn't have to see my eyes to know.

"Shut up!" I tugged at my hair in panic. "Don't tell!"

She smiled. "I won't. "

"He just looked so _different_." I pounded my head against the wall. _I. Do. Not. Like. Potter._

She giggled. "Well, we all do, silly."

I looked at her. "We don't."

She sighed. "Your hair is lighter, and you're tanned. Georgie and Rose grew two inches apiece, and Carly's gone up a size in bras, while Lily finally got something to put in them!" She paused and looked down at herself. "Though you're right about me. I think I'm going to be like this for a while."

I looked green. "We're old."

She smacked my head. "It's called _growing up_, idiot."

I shook myself mentally. "What am I going to do about Potter?"

Jane laughed as she led me upstairs. We were now alone. "That, my dear, is up to you."


	19. Birthdays Are Strange

So, I avoided him. It was just like last semester, actually, but without Ary. We still wrote to each other daily, and invited us all to tea at her mum's for our first Hogsmeade day. Lily and Hugo still got in trouble, Rose still studied, and Albus and I still read together, although it wasn't as frequent as it had been, but that was okay.

Soon enough, two weeks had passed, and it was my birthday again, _and _quidditch tryouts. I shuddered.

"It's alright, Lin, it'll be over soon." Jack reassured me as we both watched James score past every keeper that was trying out.

"There's only two more left, Jack!" I grabbed him by the front of his robes. "They've all stunk so far! What're the odds that those two will be better?"

He pointed behind me. "Apparently, not that big."

I looked to where he was pointing. A girl with dull red hair was doing very well. James hadn't scored once. I felt like crying. We _really _needed to win the Cup this year, because it would make us, and therefore _me_, look better to quidditch scouts.

The girl touched down shortly afterwards, without letting a single quaffle past her. I hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"Get off her, you nutter!" Jack stifled laughter as he ripped me from her. "Alright, tell me your name, love."

She looked in shock at me. "Sally McLaggen, fifth year."

Jack nodded towards me. "You still want a spot on the team? She's the seeker, and we need her, unfortunately."

I scowled at him.

Sally nodded. "I know. I'll take it, if you'll have me!"

I hugged her again. "You're an angel!"

Sally tentatively hugged back while Jack laughed at us.

I dragged Sally back with me to the Gryffindor common room. "It's my birthday," I explained on our way, "but we should also celebrate finding you, or, you finding us." I paused.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"It's no problem. " I looked closely at her. "Hey, are you related to the Weasleys?"

She giggled. "No, but I get that a lot."

I shrugged, and then resumed tugging her along. "I should've been able to tell. Your hair has more actual red in it than theirs."

I finally pushed her through the portrait hole, where my friends were waiting by the fire. Jane stood up to greet me. "Is this the new keeper?"

Sally nodded. "My name's Sally McLaggen. I'm a fifth year."

Jane handed her a butterbeer, and then toasted her. "Congrats, Sally. May you keep Linny sane this quidditch season."

Everyone laughed but me. I pouted.

"No, none of that on your birthday, Lin," Georgie told me semi-seriously as she pushed me into a chair. "Besides, you have to open your presents!"

I cheered as Edgar found his way into my lap. He purred as I ripped the packages open.

Several moments later, I looked at my presents happily, I had gotten everything I had wanted, and Ary had happily sent hers to Jane so I could open them all together. The team had even gotten me a toy snitch.

So you can imagine my surprise when Rose handed me a last, small box. I looked at it in confusion. She blushed. "I, uh…"

Lily stepped in at this point. "Look. It's complicated. Just open it."

I looked at her curiously, but did what she told me to.

I gasped. Jane got up to look at was cupped in my palms. "Oh," she breathed, "that's gorgeous."

"What?" Carly demanded. "Hold it up!"

I did. It was a shimmering snitch on a golden chain. The snitch was dainty and delicate, and covered in intricate designs. I gave another gasp when it popped open and showed it held a clock, and a miniature picture frame.

I looked around at everyone. "Who… ?"

Lily shrugged. "Do you like it?"

I turned to her. "You..?"

She shook her head. "It's a secret. Do you like it, Lin?"

I nodded, and so she leaned forward and put it around my neck. "Then wear it. It's beautiful on you."

Edgar placed a paw on it after it had settled over my chest. He meowed, and I laughed. "I guess we both like it."

Jane patted me on the shoulder and placed a kiss on Edgar's nose. "Come on, you lot. Let's get to bed. We have classes tomorrow, after all."

I picked up Edgar and made my way to the stairs. Or, at least tried to, but found myself instead face to face with James Potter.

He grinned. "Happy birthday, Yan- Lin."

I stared at him. "Did you call me Lin?"

He chuckled. "I thought you wanted me to."

I frowned. "I did."

He tilted his head to the side. "So, why are you upset about it?

I jutted my chin out. "I'm not!"

He sighed as he patted Edgar's head. "What's the cat's name?"

"Edgar," I said stiffly. Why wasn't he leaving?

"As in Edgar Allan Poe?"

My jaw dropped, and I could've sworn I heard everyone else in the room's drop, too. "What?"

He squared his jaw. "You heard me."

I shook my head. "Um, yeah."

He finally stepped aside to let me pass. "Goodnight."

I went by him without responding. I heard him sigh again. I thought he would leave, but I was on the third step when I heard him say, "Nice necklace, by the way."

I blushed, and turned to look at him, but he was gone.

I looked at Jane in shock. She shrugged, but avoided my gaze.


	20. Louis Asks For Help

I sighed as I scribbled down another bullshit sentence for my Potions essay. Professor Hodgkins would probably see right through it, but it was due tomorrow. I cursed myself for having forgotten about it. I now felt vaguely like a hypocrite, but I hadn't _meant _to forget about it. Professor Hodgkins was so boring, and I had been thinking about Gryffindor's quidditch practices again.

I fingered my snitch necklace as I sighed again. I hadn't taken it off since I had gotten it almost two months ago, and I _still _hadn't figured out who had given it to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice broke me out of my reverie.

I looked up, startled, but then relaxed. "Oh, hi, Louis. What's up?"

He just chuckled as he sat across from me. I was sitting at a small table towards the back of the library. "Well, I _was _reading, but some annoying person keeps sighing. D'you happen to know whom that might be?"

I blushed. "This stupid Potions essay on Polyjuice Potion is due tomorrow. I'd completely forgotten about it!"

Louis chuckled again. "You? Ms. I-have-to-have-everything-done-on-time?"

I scowled. "If you're here to tease me, I suggest you leave."

He smiled at me as he propped his head up with his hand. "Sorry, love."

"Whatever." My eyes slipped back down to my essay. "I hate Potions."

"How much longer do you have to write?" he asked.

I measured. "About a half an inch."

He scratched his head as he snatched the paper away with his other hand. He scanned it quickly. "You forgot to add that the smell and taste of each brew change depending on the hairs added."

I groaned and snatched it back from him, scribbling this information down. "I'm such an idiot! Bless you, Louis. I owe you."

He grinned at me. "Actually, you can repay me now."

I blinked at him. "What?"

"I need your help." His usual easy demeanor vanished and he looked nervous. "You see, there's this girl I really like and she's in Gryffindor and, well, what I'm trying to say is will you –"

"No!" I squeaked, and then clapped my hands to my mouth. He looked confused. I took a breath. "I don't like you that way, I'm sorry!"

He looked confused for a moment longer, but then burst into laughter. He only quieted when Madam Pince shushed us. "Sorry," he said in a low voice, wiping tears from his eyes, "but it's not _you_, love."

I blushed. "Oh."

He patted my hand. "No, it's your friend Georgie."

I looked at him in shock. "_Georgie_?"

He sighed dreamily. "Yes."

I was floored. Did Georgie like him back? I thought back to the past couple of months. She had been quiet in his presence, but then again, she was naturally a quiet person. She blushed, but she also did that quite frequently anyways. I shook my head and decided I would interrogate her tonight.

"Lin?" Louis waved his fingers in front of my face. "Caroline?"

"Huh?" I came out of my thoughts. "Sorry, Louis, I was just thinking."

He waved that comment off. "So, will you help me?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "How?"

"Her birthday is on Halloween, right?" I nodded. He continued, "Ravenclaw always throws this dance in the Charms classroom on Halloween. I wanted to surprise her with a cake and a present there. I need you to help me set it up."

I twisted a strand of hair in my fingers. Halloween was next Friday, so it was possible to pull this off. "Okay."

He beamed at me and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you!"

"SH!" Madam Pince looked at us with a warning glare.

I gathered my stuff and left the library. Louis wasn't far behind. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me then, tomorrow?"

"Sure." I nodded. I looked slyly up at him. "You really like her, don't you?"

He smiled. "I really do, Lin. I really, really do."

I quickly concocted a plan in my mind. "Do you mind if I invite the Gryffindor house to your party?"

He looked at me blankly. "Well, for one, it's not really _my _party, it's –"

I cut him off quickly. "Great, we'll be there."

Over the next week, I could tell Louis was regretting his decision to ask me for help. I poured all my energy into perfecting this party, effectively taking it over from the Ravenclaws.

_Oh yes, _I thought to myself, _This will be a night to remember._


	21. What a Night

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to apologize for not updating as much. My computer crashed and I lost a good majority of the story I had already written and was waiting to update. Just bear with me! Thanks!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

I giggled as I lead Georgie, Jane, and Carly to the Charms classroom. It was totally silent, except for my barely suppressed giggles.

Carly smacked me on the head. "What is up with you?"

Georgie whined. "Where are we going?"

I spun around to look at them. Georgie was in a velvet green dress that ended with a flare at her knees with long sleeves and a modest neckline. Jane was in a baby blue silk dress that made her look like a fairy. And Carly, I giggled again, was in pink.

She smacked me again, guessing my thoughts. I had told Jane and her about the party already, but Georgie was still in the dark. I sobered. "Look, we're almost there, I promise."

I quickly spun back around and resumed walking, searching for it.

And there it was, tied to a doorknob half an hour ago by myself. I handed the blindfold to Georgie. "Put this on."

She looked at me with a suspicious look on her face. I pouted, and she caved in.

I took her by the hands and led her to another door a little ways away. Carly and Jane quickly opened the door, and I led Georgie through. "Okay," I smiled, "you can take it off now."

She did so with a gasp, tears springing to her eyes. I looked at our surroundings as well. Needless to say, I was extremely pleased with myself.

It had taken a lot of threatening, coaxing, and ass-kissing, but I had pulled all of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor upperclassmen together for this night. The Charms classroom looked nothing like it usually did. Twinkling lights lit the room from their places on the ceiling, creating the illusion of abnormally bright starlight. There were blue and green ribbons everywhere, since they were Georgie's favorite colors. Music was playing softly from a magical stereo Carly had set up.

Usually the dance Ravenclaw had was much more informal, but I had made them dress up for the occasion. Not dress robe-fancy, but close enough. There was punch and food and a table full of presents. And then, there was Louis, dressed in nice slacks and a shirt holding a rose.

Georgie stepped forward. I had finally gotten her to admit she really liked Louis. Always had, apparently, or, at least, that's what Carly said. They had grown up together, and new each other better than Jane and I did.

Louis offered her the rose. "Happy birthday, Georgie. Care to dance?"

She nodded as she clutched the rose tightly. The music became louder, and they began to dance. Everyone else took that for the signal, and began to dance to. Carly clapped me on the back. "You're amazing, Lin."

I sniffled. "I just want her to be happy."

Jane hugged me. "She is." She winked and opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off.

"Jane. D'you reckon," Marcus paused and scratched his head as he tilted his head to the side. "Um. I mean, will you," he tried again, before throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "I give up."

And with that, he kissed her.

She stood stiffly, until she melted into his embrace. Breathlessly, she tore her lips from his and placed his hands on her waist. "Dance?"

He smiled at her, and away they went.

Carly burst into laughter after they left. "Damn. Was that you, too, Lin?"

I faced her with a twinkle in my eye. "Well, it's the perfect opportunity, don't you think?"

She smiled, but quickly froze. "Did you set me up, too?"

I scowled at her. "Thanks for reminding me of my failure. I can't figure you out, you know. Who do you like?"

She smiled brightly at me. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Lin. I would've never forgiven you if you had set me up like this, you know."

I nodded, and slung an arm around her. "I know. Want to dance?"

She snorted, and adjusted me so I was in a waltz position. "Sure."

And we danced like that for a few songs. I laughed at everyone's expressions as we left the dance floor. "Looks like we'll be the new hot topic for gossipers tomorrow."

She snorted as she helped herself to some punch. I looked at the room again. "Louis is brilliant. I hope they work out."

She sipped her drink, and then looked at it strangely. "This has been spiked with firewhiskey!"

I slapped my forehead. "Jack."

"Hello!" He popped up brightly, and flashed a smile at us both. "Care to dance, Lin?"

I frowned. "Did you spike it with firewhiskey?"

He grinned mischievously. "Perhaps. Still care to dance?"

Carly fumed. "What about me?"

He winked at her. "Oi, I'm only asking to be polite, after all. I'm planning on having you to myself the rest of the night."

He spun me away from her as she roared at him, "JACK GOWAN, YOU ARE –"

But soon we were engulfed by the crowd. I laughed at him. "Carly, hmm?"

He grinned sheepishly. I patted him on the back. "It's alright. I have a sneaking suspicion she likes you, too, but you didn't hear it from me."

He hugged me before resuming our dancing stances. "Thanks, Lin."

An hour later I was by myself straightening the piles of presents on the table. I glanced over at where Georgie and Louis were talking, completely oblivious to everyone around them. Oh yeah, I had done good.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Albus. "Heya, Al."

He offered his hand. "Wanna dance?"

It was a fast paced song. I took his hand, and giggled. "I didn't know you could dance, Al."

He spun me effortlessly. "Lily wanted to learn, so I did, too."

I laughed as he dipped me. "You're a true gentleman."

He glanced around. "Your friends sure are having fun."

I grinned as I saw Carly and Jack bickering. Oh yeah, she totally likes him! "I'm glad for them."

"What about you, Lin?" He looked at me curiously. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

I sighed. "No, but that's alright. I don't mind not having a boyfriend," I told him as he spun me again, "in fact, I enjoy it. Relationships are messy." I looked at him. "What about you, Al?"

He shrugged. "There's someone I'd like to ask, but I don't really know how to yet."

I patted his shoulder. "Want me to set you up?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lin, thank you, but no thank you."

I frowned. "But look at tonight, I could go into business –"

"Madam Puddifoot's is enough, thank you." A new, though familiar voice interrupted us. "Mind if I take her?"

I glanced up at James. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

He took Albus's place, who had quietly slipped away. "And give you the chance to say no? Never."

I scowled at him as he twirled me around. "And here I was thinking you were improving."

He grinned at me. "Oh yeah? How?"

I snorted, but avoided his eyes, and instead stared at the collar of his shirt. "I dunno. You've been more polite lately."

He dipped me. I gasped and clutched at him. It had been unexpected. He chuckled. "Scared of heights?" I stuck my tongue out at him as he stood me upright and continued dancing. "Oh, that's very mature, Ms. Pub Brawl."

I blushed. "How did you find out about that?" I demanded.

He laughed. "Carly told us after dinner a couple of days ago. Of course, you had already gone up to bed." He was silent for a moment, and then sighed, suddenly becoming serious. "I meant what I said that day on the train, you know."

The song changed, and he held me closer and more intimately. I was too busy blushing to notice, though. "That you, you –"

"That I like you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes. My heart was racing in my chest. Jesus Christ he smells good.

"You look beautiful, Caroline."

Why did you wear this dress? I thought back to my decision-making process. It was a dark, deep blue that reminded me of the ocean.

You're such a beach bum!

"Lin?" I opened my eyes to see him leaning down. He was too close. Oh my gosh, he was too close, but I couldn't move.

"JACK!"

Carly's shriek snapped me out of my daze. I glanced at him briefly before taking off like a shot towards Carly. She was spluttering at Jack, who looked extremely pleased with himself. I grabbed Carly's arm. "Carly."

She looked at me, indignant, but immediately softened when she took in my expression. "Come on." She held me protectively to her side. She looked over at Jack. "I will deal with you later, Gowan," she promised.

She took me back to the dormitories, which were quiet. Everybody who wasn't a sixth or seventh year was probably in bed, and everyone else was at the party. She sat me down on my bed. "Lin?"

I was shaking. "He likes me."

"Who?" She looked concerned.

I hyperventilated. "Potter!"

She scratched her head. "James?"

I nodded and moaned as I curled up into a ball. Edgar jumped up on the bed and nuzzled my head.

"Well," she paused, "didn't you know?"

I looked at her, surprised. "Did you?"

"Well," she looked highly uncomfortable, "you told me!"

I buried my face in Edgar's fur. He gave a little meow in protest. "I thought he liked me as a friend."

"Oh." She softly patted my back. "Well, do you like him?"

"I don't know!" I wailed, and threw my arms around her.

"Well, bugger." I heard her mutter.

I released her and fell back onto my bed. "What about you?"

She sighed and fell back next to me. "Jack kissed me."

I turned my head to see her blushing. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She scowled up at my ceiling. "Who says I fancy him?"

I bit back my laughter. "C'mon Carly, I know you. Jack's a great guy. Why don't you give it a chance?"

"I'm scared," she admitted softly. "I don't like being scared."

I wrapped my arms around her. "I know. Me, too."

"What a pair we make, eh Lin?" She laughed, but it was devoid of laughter.

I just sighed.


	22. In Hiding

I drummed my fingers along the table, sighing as I checked my watch again. She's late!

Almost as if she had read my mind, Ary burst through the door. She threw herself into the seat in front of me. "Sorry, Lin. Mum's shop is busier than usual." She paused to look around as she took her coat off. "Why are we meeting in Madam Puddifoot's again?"

I blushed. "It's the only place I could think of where Potter wouldn't be."

Ary looked at me blankly, but soon enough the corners of her mouth twitched. "When have you ever been afraid of Potter?"

I winced. "I'm not afraid. It's just awkward."

"Because he's being nice?"

"It's just…" I trailed off as I picked at the hem of my sweater. After a few beats of silence I looked up. "I know he likes me but I don't know how I feel and it's just that –"

"Stop babbling." She cut me off. "Have you tried talking to Potter about this?"

I looked at her blankly. "No."

She slapped me upside the head. "You know, Lin, you might want to try thinking some time. I heard it's not that hard to do." I scowled at her. "Why don't you just have a heart to heart with Potter and tell him you can't return his feelings at this time?" She paused thoughtfully. "Though, I suppose you two would make a good couple."

I blushed furiously. "Ary!"

She waved her hands nonchalantly. "I mean in an aesthetical sense." She paused again. "Although, now that you mention it, you two are quite alike."

I banged my forehead on the table. "Arabella! Don't make me regret owling you!"

She grinned. "And who else would you have told? Georgie and Jane are busy with Louis and Marcus, and Carly refuses to talk about feelings… I'm your last resort, Benedetto."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

She sighed and cupped her cheek in her hand as she leaned forward. "Lin, just give it a try. Try being his friend and seeing where that goes. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Death." I looked at her seriously.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to even ask about your thought process with that one." She looked at her watch, and then outside the window. "I should get going. I -" She stopped suddenly, and then broke into a grin. "OI! POTTER!"

I froze and felt the color drain from my face. I looked to the window, and, sure enough, there was James Potter. He looked confused, but entered the shop, probably because Ary was still shouting and waving her arms like a maniac. The couples making out at the other tables didn't seem to notice, thankfully.

I let my head drop to the table again. I heard Ary and James greet each other and exchange pleasantries. I was wishing for the earth to swallow me up.

"Hey, Potter, could you do me a favor?" I heard Ary say, abruptly changing the topic of her quidditch workouts.

"Sure," was his reply.

I had a feeling that I knew what she was going to ask. I started actively praying for unconsciousness at the very least.

"Benedetto here isn't feeling well, so she needs someone to escort her to the castle. I would do it, but Mum needs me at the shop. Would you be able to?"

My head shot up as my eyes widened in horror, but Ary was already shouting goodbyes as she thrust open the door and trudged out into the snow. My eyes darted to James, who was also looking at me. After a few moments of silence, I got up, paid for my untouched coffee, and bundled up.

I walked out into the street with James. It was still quiet. I thought I was going to explode.

I looked at him. "You can go wherever you want, you know. I'm feeling okay enough to make it to the castle on my own. Besides, Ary kind of put you on the spot."

He nodded. "But that's just how Ary is. And I don't mind. I wouldn't want you passing out in the cold. You already look pale enough."

I focused back on the ground, just in time to watch my foot sink into a big mound of snow. I crinkled my nose in distaste. Snow had fallen into my boot. "Ew."

"What?"

I sighed. "I hate snow."

"Why?" he demanded.

I looked up at him. He looked incredulous. "It's cold and wet!"

"But also pure and white and lovely!" he argued.

"It stops us from playing quidditch!"

"But lets us play with snowballs! Plus, don't you like to snowboard?"

I opened my mouth to shoot back a retort, but remembered Ary telling me to try getting along with him. I shrugged and looked back to the ground. "You have a valid point."

It took me a few feet to realize that he wasn't walking beside me anymore. I turned around and saw him looking at me in shock.

I grew impatient. "What?"

He broke out into a slow grin. "You admitted I'm right!"

I huffed. "As if! I said you had a point. There's a difference, Potter."

Still grinning, he caught up to me and we resumed walking. "How so?"

"Your having a point means your argument is compelling, not that the argument is over." I opened the school gate for him. "I'm still winning."

He scoffed. "You're a sore loser."

I glared at him. "Jerk," I muttered as I started walking at a faster pace. There was no way in Hell I'd ever consider being friends with him.

"Wait!" His long strides soon caught up to mine. "Lin, I'm sorry."

I froze and peeked at him from under my bangs. "What?"

He frowned. "I'm sorry. It's not important if you hate snow or not. I want to ask you something."

I could've sworn I stopped breathing. _Oh God, oh God, he's going to ask me out. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_Say yes!_

_WHAT? SAY NO!_

_Say yes!_

_Shut up, both of you! He's talking!_

"My behavior must seem very erratic to you." He looked at me for conformation. I was still frozen. He sighed. "And I apologize for that, too. It's been unfair to you."

Who are you and what have you done to James Potter?

"Which brings me to my first question. You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

It took me several moments to process this. He is not asking you out. Focus. I forced myself to start breathing again. "Um…"

"Right." He nodded briskly and gently pushed me towards the castle doors. The sun was quickly setting. "I really think it would be best if you didn't do that, seeing as it makes it harder on our friends. Which brings me to my second question –"

I forced my legs to keep moving.

"- Do you think we can start over?"

My hand paused on its way to the door to the castle. I looked up at him, startled. "What do you mean?" I croaked.

He seemed relieved that he had finally gotten a verbal response out of me. "I would really like for us to be friends, Lin. Please?"

I looked at him carefully. His eyes were earnest and humble. I stuck my hand out. "Sure. My name is Caroline Benedetto."

He grinned and shook my hand enthusiastically. "James Potter."


	23. A Toilet Seat

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Shut _up_, Lin!" He clapped a hand over my mouth and swung me over his shoulder.

_BOOM!_

I yelped again, but Hugo soon covered my mouth. I glared at him and squirmed against James, who had effectively pinned my arms to my sides magically. Hugo looked apologetic, at least. "Sorry, Lin, but you'll give us away!"

They rushed down the hallway and around a corner, with me bouncing helplessly, Hugo's hand seemingly glued to my mouth. I considered biting him. Soon, we were covered by a tapestry, and James muttered a few words I couldn't quite catch. The wall slid open and they raced down a secret corridor that ended in a small antechamber.

Finally James set me down and released the magical bonds that had effectively tied me together. I tested each limb to make sure it was free before turning to both James and Hugo, who were both eyeing me apprehensively. I smiled and placed a hand on both of their shoulders. And then I banged their heads together.

"You idiots! I can't believe you! You kidnap me, tell me to hold something, drag me into a boy's bathroom, and then proceed to blow it up!" I paced up and down the room in frustration. "Actually, scratch that. I _can _believe you. This is _exactly _the shit that's going to get me expelled!"

James and Hugo, however, had long been ignoring me. They were now having an intense discussion.

"- How could you not get it, Hugh?" James was demanding. "I gave you _one _job!"

"I was too busy making sure Lin didn't alert Filch!" Hugo defended himself.

James, however was deep in thought. "Well, we need it, or else Uncle George will never believe us, and neither you nor I can go back there. There's probably a crowd gathering, and McGonagall already suspects us for tampering with the Prefect's baths last week…"

"So that _was _you," I interjected. "Of _course _it was you. Georgie was pink for a week!"

James turned to face me. His eyes lit up as he regarded me. "However," he continued as if I hadn't spoken, "_Lin _here has _never _given McGonagall reason to suspect her of _anything_ –"

Hugo's eyes widened. "Oh. _Perfect_."

I glanced at them both suspiciously. "What?"

"Lin, please, please, _please_ will you go back to the bathroom and grab something for us?" Hugo clasped his hands together.

"No."

"_Please_."

"No!"

"Lin," James joined Hugo, "please! We'll do anything!"

I perked up at the idea. "Anything?"

James looked wary. "Well…"

"You guys either owe me anything, or I won't go and get whatever needs to be gotten," I stated.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I grinned. "Now, what did you two want, anyways?"

Hugo brightened up. "A toilet seat!"

I slapped my forehead. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. I'll meet you in the common room."

They thanked me profusely and raced off. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. When I got there, there was a crowd gathered around the entrance. Scorpius Malfoy was talking to Filch, the ancient caretaker of Hogwarts.

"I'll have you strung up by your thumbs, boy!" Filch was shouting at Scorpius.

He rolled his eyes and looked like he was having a hard time keeping calm. "I already _told _you, Mr. Filch, that I didn't do it! If I had, why would I have already called for the Headmistress?"

"To cover your tracks you filthy –"

"Mr. Filch!" McGonagall's voice cut off the caretaker's next words. "This is no time for insults. Mr. Malfoy," she turned to the Slytherin prefect, "did you see what happened?"

"No, Headmistress. I was on my way to the Charms classroom when I heard a large explosion. I rushed towards the sound, but when I got here I saw no one. I'm afraid the corridor was deserted," he said earnestly. "I didn't do it, I swear."

McGonagall waved him off. "I believe you, Mr. Malfoy."

She silently picked through the rubble, trying to find a clue. I had located a largely intact toilet seat, but was still trying to figure out how to get it without making everyone suspicious. The students around me shifted and suddenly Albus was by my side.

"Need a toilet seat?" he muttered into my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "How do you know this?"

He rolled his eyes. "My uncle George has been getting us into trouble ever since James's first year" He sighed. "I'll distract them."

And with that he darted next to Scorpius. "Professor! Is that something over there?" He pointed to the opposite corner of the room. McGonagall's head snapped to attention, and I took the opportunity to silently shrink the toilet seat.

Filch turned around at the sound it made. "What's that?"

I stepped up to the bowl and quietly picked up the seat and slipped it into my pocket, all the while pointing to the space behind it. "Are those scorch marks, Professor?"

She rushed over to examine it. She frowned. "No, I'm afraid they are not." She turned to me, still frowning. "Ms. Benedetto, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I think it is better for you to return to your dormitory. In fact, all of you had better return while Mr. Filch and I sort this out." The crowd slowly dispersed.

I bit the inside of my cheek to hide a smile. Albus joined me and we made our way down the hallway.

"Just a minute, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall called after us. We turned to face her. "Would you by any chance know where your brother and Mr. Weasley are?"

"Professor, they're in the dorms, playing Exploding Snap," I jumped in before Albus could speak.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Then, Ms. Benedetto, what exactly are you doing down here?"

It was Albus's turn to save me. "She was looking for me, Professor. I had forgotten that I had promised to join them for a game or two."

She looked sharply at us, but we held our poker faces. She finally sighed. "Alright, you may leave."

As soon as she was out of sight we broke into a sprint and reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in no time. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," I gasped, out of breath.

James and Hugo ran up to us. "Well?" James demanded. "Did you get it?"

I placed the seat in his hand. "I hope it was worth it." I grimaced and pointed my wand at my now empty hand. "Scourgify."

He grinned. "You're perfect."

I looked at him sharply. "You still owe me one."

He just laughed and raced up to his dorm room, prize in hand.

I exhaled slowly and, after thanking Albus, made my way to my own bed. None of my roommates where inside, so I slipped into the bathroom and into the tub as quickly as I could, hoping to have some peace and quiet for what seemed the first time in weeks.

_Actually, it probably has been weeks_, I thought to myself. James and I had been friends for exactly a month, and in that month I had broken more school rules than I had in the previous months combined. I shook my head and slipped deeper into the water. _How has it come to this?_

I had started to like James, but now that he had gotten to know me better, he had stopped trying to get me to like him. We still bickered, but he laughed it off more easily, and hadn't done anything to make me believe that we would ever be anything more than friends.

I groaned. I was so _stupid_ sometimes.


	24. AN!

**A/N: Hey guys. I want to let you know that I won't be able to update for a while.**

**To put it bluntly, my boyfriend and I just broke up.**

**So please try and understand that I am very angry at the male species right now and I also don't want to think about romance.**

**So please, just be patient and give me a few days. I was trying to write the next chapter and it came out all wrong.**

**I'm sorry, and thanks.**

**Much love,**

**Smurf**


	25. Another Train Ride

**A/N: Thanks so much for being understanding, you guys. I really enjoy writing this story, and I'm glad it's appreciated.**

**On a more amusing note, I realize that a lot of people are reading this story, considering the notifications I'm getting from people who are adding it to their favorite story lists. I am very honored, but find it funny that I'm not getting reviews.**

**Not that I need them. I'm just glad so many people are enjoying this story.**

**Anyways, thanks again.**

**I love you all,**

**Smurf**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Carly and I were flicking Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into each other's mouths. Jane was trying to snatch them out of the air while Georgie just relaxed and read a book I had lent her.

"Yes!" I fist pumped the air. I had made the last 10 shots I had taken. Carly, however, had just missed my face by a mile. "I'm winning."

Carly rolled her eyes and threw another bean at me. It bounced off my forehead. "Hey!"

I was about to throw one at her in retaliation when there was a knocking at our compartment door. It made me falter, and Jane managed to snatch the bean. She chewed it with a ridiculous grin on her face. I scowled at her before I looked to the door.

James Potter was pointing to the door handle. I sighed and let him in. "Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you for a moment, if your friends can spare you." He grinned at Jane, who had now taken my spot against Carly.

She waved us off, intent on catching as many jelly beans as she could. I followed James outside and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Mum and Elizabeth, Ary's mum, want you to come to the Burrow the day before New Year's Eve." He shrugged as he relayed this information.

I became suspicious. "Won't they owl me like they did last year?"

"Yes, but I also wanted to ask if you were hosting a New Year's party again." He smiled slightly.

I was now definitely suspicious. "James, you _know _I'm having another party. You offered to put up fliers in the hallways!"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then burst into laughter. "Oh, yeah."

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What's going on, James? For real."

His gaze softened as his brown eyes met my own gray ones. "I guess I just wanted to speak with you, Linny. Is that a crime?"

I blushed. "No."

He smiled again. "So, should I tell my grandmum to expect you for dinner?"

I nodded. "I really like your family James, and I'm happy they like me, too." I paused and frowned thoughtfully. "Or, at least, I _think_ they do."

He tugged on my ponytail playfully. "I know they do. See you around, Yank."

I grinned and waved at him as I opened the door to my compartment and stepped inside. Three eager faces awaited me. Carly spoke up first. "Well?"

I sighed as I sat down next to her. "I have a theory."

They looked at me expectantly.

"James Potter has been cursed so that he turns into a sweet and sensitive person on the train rides home," I announced, and helped myself to our quickly shrinking pile of jelly beans.

Jane scoffed. "He's just an idiot. But he likes you."

I munched thoughtfully on my jelly bean, which was thankfully strawberry flavored. "You know, I don't really know. Sometimes I believe it and others I don't. He says things that make me think he likes me, but his actions don't line up. He treats me like I'm one of the guys." I turned to Carly. "On that note, how's Jack?"

She straightened with a scowl on her face. "You saw him last."

I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my face. "And he said he thought you were the most beautiful, precious, and charming person he's ever met."

She flushed. "He did?"

I laughed. "No, but he was thinking it!"

Jane and Georgie rolled their eyes and giggled. Carly frowned. "How do you _know_?"

"I'm a Seer," I deadpanned. Carly threw a bean at my head, which I grabbed and popped into my mouth. "Seriously, though," I continued, "he looked happier this morning than he had after our last match. What's going on?"

Carly blushed and muttered something. Georgie was the only one who caught it. "YOU'RE GOING TO LIN'S PARTY WITH HIM?"

Jane and Georgie squealed with delight as I clapped Carly on the back. "Finally!"

"It's just one date!" She frowned, but soon brightened up. She laid an arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, love, I'll still be seeing you every Wednesday up in the Astronomy Tower."

I snorted.

"Hey! I thought _I _was the love of your life, Lin!" Jane protested jokingly.

We three pretended to have a lover's quarrel as Georgie just looked on with a mixture of amusement and exasperation in her eyes. "_Honestly_, how I ever came to be friends with you lot is beyond me."

Jane hugged her tight. "It's because you were nice to us and so we leeched on to you and you haven't been able to shake us since."

"Sounds about right," Carly agreed as I nodded. Georgie burst into laughter.

"So," I began as I stretched out on the seat, "where are the boyfriends?"

Georgie smiled. "I'm going to his compartment in 15 minutes."

"I'm going in 5," Jane added.

"Traitors!" Carly exclaimed as she threw jelly beans at them both.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll soon be joining the club yourself, Hicks." I rummaged through my purse until I pulled out Pride and Prejudice. "I guess me and my lonesome will be having a date with Mr. Darcy."

Jane and Carly rolled their eyes. Georgie, however, looked thoughtful. "Isn't he a bit of a wanker?"

I immediately launched into a lecture about how he was severely misunderstood, while allowing that he was a jerk, but that ultimately the moral of the story was that love can create changes within people. I continued this rant, and didn't notice when Georgie and Jane both left. In fact, I only stopped when Carly threw a jelly bean at my head.

"Oi," she said, "I get it. Darcy's a wanker, and Elizabeth's a bitch, but it's alright in the end because they love each other."

"But," I protested, "it's so much more complicated! You have to take into account –"

"OI!" Carly threw another bean at my head. "Shut it. We've got half an hour before we pull into King's Cross, and I'd like to take a nap."

I huffed and turned to my book. "Mr. Darcy understands me."

Carly's response was to roll her eyes before she shut them.


	26. The PotterWeasley Clan

"I don't know what to wear!" I wailed, digging through my closet.

Christmas had passed by uneventfully. Byron, Edgar, and Holly had even gotten along, surprisingly. Of course all through break, Jane, Georgie, Ary, and Carly had all treated my house as theirs, but I hadn't really minded, and neither had my parents. I think they were relieved I had adjusted so well to living in England.

And now the time had come for the Weasley/Potter clan and friends annual dinner on December 30th. Ary had stopped by so we could apparate together, and she was now watching in amusement as I tried to find an appropriate outfit.

Ary just rolled her eyes. "James Potter would think you attractive if you showed up wearing a ratty t-shirt and holey pajama bottoms."

I blushed. "And who said I was trying to impress Potter? I just want to look nice!"

Ary rolled her eyes again. "Dolt. And to think it was just a couple of months ago that I was convincing you to give him a chance. And now you're quite on your way to falling in love."

I flushed and protested heatedly, "I am not falling in love! Now, are you going to help me or not?"

She sighed. "Pants and a nice blouse sound good to me. That way you'll be prepared for the inevitable quidditch match." She stood up and threw a deep blue silk blouse at me. "Don't forget your leather jacket. It's quite cold outside, and it's supposed to snow some more tonight." She made her way to the door. "You have five minutes to get ready!"

I scowled at her back as she closed the door behind her, but followed her commands. I had long forgone tying my hair up in a bun. It was starting to grow on me, so I left it down.

We were right on time, and as soon as we entered the door, we were bombarded by several people at once.

"Ary! Linny!" Jane, Ginny, and Elizabeth all exclaimed at once. After the mandatory hugs and greetings were exchanged, Elizabeth and Ginny carefully regarded me.

"We were so afraid you'd decline our invitation," Ginny admitted. "James was _so _rude to you."

I blushed. "It's no problem Mrs. Potter. James and I have patched things up. We're friends now."

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled with this news. "Friends, hmm?"

"Yes." I kept a poker face as I examined the room. "There are quite a few more people here than last time."

Elizabeth and Ginny laughed. Jane smiled slyly at me. "You sound very British, Lin."

"I am slowly being corrupted!" I moaned, but winked at her.

Ginny put an arm around me. She pulled me to a dirty blonde haired woman, standing with a tall and dark haired man and two boys who looked to be about my age, with dirty blond hair and identical features.

"Luna!" she waved the family over. "This is Caroline Benedetto, the American that transferred to Hogwarts last year. She's become very good friends with the children."

Luna smiled dreamily at me. "Yes, of course. The girl James is absolutely obsessed with."

I blushed furiously. The man chuckled. "You must forgive my wife, Ms. Benedetto. She can be very blunt." He held his hand out to me. "Rolfe Scamander at your service." I shook his hand.

"I've read several of your studies, Mr. Scamander. I'm very impressed with your studies into the behavior of acromantula. But please, call me Linny." I smiled.

He grinned enthusiastically. "Thank you very much! And I shall call you Linny, but you must call me Rolfe." He gestured to the two boys who were standing politely to the side. "My sons, Linny, Lorcan and Lysander."

They shook my hand in turns. "Pleasure to meet you, Linny," Lorcan smiled enthusiastically. "I've heard loads about you. We grew up with the Weasley and Potter children you see."

Lysander smiled at me. "Yes. You are special indeed. The wrakspurts around your head are minimal."

I blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Thank you?" I paused. "I understand you don't attend Hogwarts."

Lorcan shook his head ruefully. "Unfortunately, or fortunately, considering your point of view, our parents' travels have made us nomads, and therefore we spend more time out of the country than in it."

I beamed enthusiastically. "That sounds awesome."

Ary and Jane approached me from behind. "Linny, Victoire is in the other room, working on her wedding plans. Care to join us?"

I paled. "Not really."

They laughed and proceeded to drag me away. "Too bad! See you later, Lorcan and Lysander!"

The laughed as I groaned. They proceeded upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Inside it looked like a warzone. Papers were scattered all over the place, and Victoire, who was surrounded by Lily, Rose, and several other girls I didn't recognize, looked like she was ready to pull her hair out.

"We've brought Lin with us!" Jane announced as she pushed me down onto a chair on the corner of the room.

Victoire looked at me with a nervous expression. "There is so much to do, and Teddy and I want to have our wedding in March during your Easter break! That's only three months. I still have to choose a dress, and bridesmaids' dresses, plus pick out a venue, and the food!"

I grimaced. "I definitely don't envy you."

But apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Victoire burst into tears. Ary slapped me upside the head. "Don't worry Victoire, we'll get this figured out."

The three girls sitting next to Victoire glared at me. I shrank back in my seat. Jane rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic you three. Look, Victoire, we'll go dress shopping next week. I'm sure Celeste's in Hogsmeade will have something for you and the bridesmaids. That's where you got your dress for your last anniversary, remember?"

Victoire nodded. "You're right." She looked relieved.

Lily began massaging Victoire's back. "As far as the venue, I'm sure Grandmum and Granddad would be honored if you held it here. That's where your mum and dad got married, you know."

Victoire slapped herself on her forehead. "Of course," she moaned. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

The girl sitting on Victoire's left ran a hand through her black hair. "That just leaves the food. That's much more manageable.

I started slinking towards the exit, feeling more uncomfortable with each word. I made a full out run for it when Victoire started screeching. "No! I forgot! The guest list!"

I sighed with relief as I shut the door behind me. "Escaping the pandemonium, Lin?" an amused voice asked me

I tugged at my hair. "It's mad in there. If I ever get married, I'd prefer to elope."

James chuckled. "Well, you'll cross that bridge when you get to it." He regarded me carefully. "Your hair is down," he stated.

I tucked a strand behind my ear. "So?"

He grinned at me. "It looks nice."

I blushed, but was saved by having to reply as Mr. Wood's voice echoed throughout the house. "Quidditch time!"

Ary rushed out the door and ran past me without looking back. I gathered from her expression that she had had enough of the wedding talk, too. Lily followed at a more leisurely pace. "Coming, you guys?"

James and I nodded and followed her. He leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear. "I prefer your hair down." He paused and I felt my cheeks flush. "Save a dance for me tomorrow, Lin."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye as we joined the crowd of people moving to the backyard. "We'll see," I murmured.

He tugged a strand of my hair playfully as he went to get his broom.

I sighed. _What am I getting myself into?_


	27. New Year's Magic

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was really therapeutic to write. I have recently come to the conclusion, with the help of my friends, brownies, and corny movies, that just because my ex was an ass, all men aren't. And James, who may act like one on occasion, isn't either.**

**So, I really think you'll enjoy this chapter ;)**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I chewed nervously on a hangnail as I heard my parents greet people at the door. I was currently hiding out on the top of our stairs, conveniently out of sight. I sighed and rested my head against the bannister, thinking of James Potter. Again.

I thought back to when I had first arrived at Hogwarts. James had been an idiot, cruel and mean to me for snapping at him, and not throwing myself at his feet, singing praises of Hogwarts and England. James Potter had had a reputation as something of a womanizer. I had seen evidence of this first hand for the first semester I had spent in the old castle.

But then he had grown kinder after the fiasco that was my relationship with Kyle Richardson. We had managed to spend most of this past semester as friends, though we still bickered, and it had been nice. I didn't bother trying to deny that I had even begun to care for him in a more serious way. But it seemed to me that after the Halloween Party, James Potter had had a change of heart, and was now content to just be friends.

And then last night had happened. After managing to escape Victoire's nightmare of planning, he had teased me more than usual, with an unreadable expression in his eyes. It made my stomach do flips anytime our eyes had met.

I sighed once more, looking at the clock in my snitch necklace. I had to get down there. No doubt the party was already in full swing, regardless if I was there or not.

I had straightened when the doorbell rang again. I peered cautiously over the railing.

"Ah, Henry! Fiona! Jane and, oh my gosh, Jasper and Jackie, you're so big now! I'm so glad you could make it! Please, come in!" My mom's enthusiastic voice rang throughout the hallway. "Ah, Jane, would you mind grabbing Lin? She's upstairs getting ready. God knows what's taking her so long."

I shuffled my feet, looking at my reflection in the hall mirror. My skin was flushed, but I was pleased with the make-up job I had managed on my own while Ary and Carly had insisted on setting up the basement. They had picked out my dress though, which was a knee length halter top dress in a deep blue.

As for my other friends, Georgie had been right on time, not being able to help out because of a date with Louis. Jane also had an excuse. She had owled me that her younger brother, Jasper, and his twin, Jacob, had been really ill that morning.

Jane rushed up the stairs to find me staring at my reflection. "You look _fine_, Lin. You always do," she said with a hug. "C'mon!"

She tugged me downstairs and into a throng of people, all of whom greeted me enthusiastically. Because of this, it took me quite a while to make my way to the DJ table, where Carly was shoving Jack playfully.

"Come _off _it, McGowan," she giggled.

He smiled and tugged a piece of her hair. "I'll be serious now, I promise. Show me how it works, Car, please?"

She shook her head and started gesturing to several switches, animatedly describing their functions. I smiled and turned around to view the party.

There were even more people than there had been last year. Scorpius and Lily were laughing as they attempted to swing dance, and Rose was chatting animatedly with a boy I didn't recognize. Georgie and Louis were slow dancing, even though it was a fast paced song. I smiled as my eyes flitted over to Jane and Marcus, who were dancing gracefully in a vaguely Latin way. I shook my head. Professor McGonagall probably would disapprove.

Mary approached me with two shots of firewhiskey. "Linny!"

I pretended to look scandalized. "You know there are people underage here, right?"

"Lighten up and have some. It's a party!" She laughed and gave me a shot. "The bottle's been charmed so only of age people can touch it. And besides, we might as well live it up."

"Can't find Davies, can you?"

"Nope." She winked as toasted me. "But not for lack of trying. But that's not the point. To the only single girls in seventh year!"

I paled. "Are we really?"

She laughed again. "Probably not, but my two roommates have ditched me in favor of the male species, and it seems like it's happened to you, too."

I grimaced as I downed my drink. "We're pathetic."

"Not pathetic!" She shimmied. "Single!"

I laughed in spite of myself. "Let's go do shots!"

"I fully support this decision." She led us over to the drinks table and filled our glasses with the drink. We downed them quickly. The semi-familiar burn in the back of my throat was comforting. "Besides," she continued, "from the way I hear it, you may not be single for long."

I blushed and took my third shot. "Says who?"

"Most of our year says Potter's got a thing for you, and has for quite some time." She winked. "He's quite the stud."

I choked on my next shot. Thankfully, I was saved from answering as Albus threw his arms around me. "Hello, you two. Getting drunk are you?" Mary nodded enthusiastically as he laughed. "Hey, Lin, care to dance?"

I placed my hand in his. "Gladly!"

I glanced at Mary. She waved me off with a smile. "Have fun, love!"

Albus and I twirled and stepped in time to the newest Weird Sister's album. I tripped a couple of times, and Albus teased me for all it was worth. "Watch it! I'll have to have my foot amputated if you keep this up."

I scowled. "Enough with the flattery. My head is swelling." He laughed and led me back to the drinks table. Mary, who had by this time found Robert Davies, and was chatting him up flirtatiously. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Albus. "And I'm alone agan."

He chuckled. "Well, so am I, so you're not, really."

"But you mentioned someone on Halloween." I brightened up at the memory of his confession. "Tell me who she is, Al. Please?"

He shook my hand off with an amused expression. "Not on your life, Lin. Doesn't my brother owe you a dance?"

I blushed. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

"I'm sure he's around her somewhere." He shrugged, but regarded me with twinkling eyes. "He was excited for tonight, so I doubt he's left."

I exhaled slowly. "Yeah, well, if you see him, I'll be around."

Albus saluted me as he got swallowed up by the crowd. I prepared myself for a lonely night, but I was happy that that wasn't the case. Several more boys, all of whom were in my classes, monopolized my time with dancing and talks about what we thought life after Hogwarts would be like. Carly even claimed me for a few dances herself.

"We have to add fuel to the fire, Lin" she shouted over the blasting music. "Our relationship is deteriorating!" I laughed at that.

Soon, too soon, it was 11:45, and I still had not seen James anywhere. I fanned my face as I scanned the edges of the room, but stopped cold as I took in the sight in one of the far corners.

Sitting in James Potter's lap was a sixth year Gryffindor named Felicity Gardiner. Her lips were pressed against his with such force that I didn't have a doubt in my mind they were dating. I felt tears prick at my eyes.

_You will _not _cry, Benedetto. You are stronger than that. Besides, he never made any promises to you, remember?_

I shook my head. The movement caught James's eye. He looked horrified as he shoved Felicity off his lap. "Lin!"

I dived into the crowd, and threaded my way through the people. As soon as I was sure that I had lost him, I clambered through the window leading to my gated garden. The irony was not lost on me that this was the second year in a row that New Year's Eve that I would spend outside.

I scrubbed furiously at my cheeks, angry at myself for allowing myself to cry over a boy who had no attachment to me. That didn't stop me from cursing him silently, however.

"How is it we always end up out here, Lin?"

I turned sharply at the voice. "What are you doing out here, Potter?"

"You owe me a dance," he said simply, holding out his hand.

"I don't owe you anything," I snapped, but reluctantly took his hand anyway.

He smiled faintly as we swayed back and forth. "I'm so sorry you saw that, Linny."

I glanced up at him. "Saw what?"

"Don't play stupid, Lin," he scoffed. "I know you saw Felicity _pawing _at me. She jumped me. She's never quite gotten over the fact that I've been the only boy to dump her in her short life, though I've assured her I probably won't be the last."

I stared determinedly at his shoulder, secretly please with his words. "It doesn't matter to me, anyways."

He spun me suddenly and pulled me flush against him. "Doesn't it, Lin?" He stared into my gray eyes. His face was unnervingly close to mine. "I think it does."

I blushed. "You don't know me."

"Oh, but I do." His grin was crooked. "I know you so well, Caroline." He dropped his lips to my ear and whispered, "Felicity has meant nothing to me since you began dating that bastard Richardson."

I shivered at how close he was. My face must have been beet red. "Why?"

The arm around my waist held me impossibly closer to him, as he straightened and used his other hand to tip my chin up so I was looking him directly in the eyes. Their warmth made me weak in the knees. "You must have me under a spell, Caroline Benedetto, because all I do is think of you."

"I, I- I'm not special. Hell, I'm not even pretty." I felt a tear escape and cursed myself for it. In the back of my head, I heard the countdown to the New Year start.

He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "No," he agreed, "you are gorgeous."

And with that, he crashed his lips to mine. I gasped and froze with shock, but managed to recover quickly. Just as he was about to pull away, I threaded my fingers through his hair and kept his lips pressed firmly to mine. He groaned and tugged on my bottom lip. I flicked his own with my tongue, and

Instantly our tongues clashed together. He tasted like firewhiskey and minty chocolate. It was a fascinating combination.

His hands left my waist and tugged on my hair sharply so he could have access to my neck. I moaned and clutched at his shoulders for support. He nipped and licked his way up to my earlobe, which he caught between his teeth and tugged. I took a sharp breath and pulled his face back to mine.

A large cheer interrupted us, and we jumped apart at the sound. I faced the basement window. It seemed like the majority of the party-goers had viewed our kiss and were now applauding us. Jane and Carly scrambled through the window with Georgie and Ary close behind.

Carly punched the air and yelled through the window. "JACK MCGOWAN, YOU OWE ME 5 GALLONS!"

I placed my hand on my face as James merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist once more. Jane and Georgie clutched each other. "Oh, how adorable!" the squealed together.

Ary laughed and clapped us both on the back. "I told you so! Oh, I completely saw this coming! Wait until I tell everyone!"

I buried my face into James's chest. He chuckled and, with a single finger, forced me to look up at him again. "All right, all right you lot. Now, kindly bugger off." He captured my lips again. I smiled into the kiss.

Several catcalls hit our ears. Without breaking the kiss, I raised my middle finger and shoved it in the direction of the basement.


	28. It'll Be a Long Semester

"Lin! Lin, you really have to wake up now. We're only 10 minutes away from Hogwarts!"

I groaned and snuggled deeper into my pillow. My eyes stayed closed as I pouted like a petulant child. "No."

My pillow laughed, and I quickly sat upright with a squeak. James Potter eyed me with a grin. "If I had known my laughter would wake you up, I would've laughed sooner."

Jane rolled her eyes as she stood in the doorway of our compartment. "Oh really? You _begged _me to let her sleep some more. Enjoying being used as a pillow, Potter?"

James and I both blushed. "How long was I out?" I rose from my seat, swaying a little. "And where's everybody else?"

"You've been asleep for about an hour and a half." She grinned at me. "And you look it." I blushed again and combed through my hair. "As for the others, they're all getting changed into their robes. You should probably do the same, Lin."

I pushed my hair into a ponytail. "Any better?"

She nodded. "See you on the platform!"

I sighed and reached over James's head to get my robes out of my trunk. As I rummaged around, my shirt slid up, exposing my belly button. He took this opportunity to kiss the exposed skin. I shrieked again. "James!"

He chuckled and grabbed a hold of my waist. "Yes, Linny?"

"I'm trying to be productive, and you're distracting me." I frowned at him, and took in his appearance. His hair was sticking up in several different directions, like usual, and he was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips, as well as a sweater that was snug around his torso. A wave of desire hit me, but I pushed it down. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed, too?"

He massaged my lower back. "In a minute. Can't I kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"

I blushed, and determinedly fixed my eyes on my trunk as I felt around for my robes. "That's all you _have _been doing, James. I'm waiting for you to get tired of it."

He tugged me down forcefully. "Never," he declared as I landed in his lap, "will I ever get tired of kissing you. You're better each time, if anything."

I scowled at him. "You're ridiculous."

He smiled and kissed me soundly. "You're infuriating."

"James Potter! We have to get _ready_." I was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Besides, we haven't even been on a real date yet."

He placed butterfly kisses on my cheek. "Mmm, doesn't the party count?"

"No." I tried to push him away. He just held me closer. I growled, "James-"

He kissed me again and effectively shut me up. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved against mine slowly. I traced his upper lip with my tongue, and he sharply inhaled, pulling back. "Come on, Lin. We're late." He dumped me on the floor of the compartment with a grin.

I sat dazed for a moment, but quickly recovered and stood up. "James Potter, you are a prick!"

He handed me my robes. "So you've said," he murmured, taking in my disheveled appearance with a sly smile. He grabbed his robes and stepped out of the compartment. "I suggest changing in here, Lin. Otherwise people will think you've just been shagged."

I lunged for him but he quickly shut the door in my face. I scowled at him through the glass and tapped my wand to the window, pulling the shades over his smirking face, but took his advice as I quickly changed into my school uniform.

When that was finished, I fussed with my hair and thought about the week James and I had been dating. _If you can really call it that_, I thought to myself depressingly.

After our first kiss, he and his family had had to go. I had woken up early the next morning believing it to have been a dream. As I had been debating on waking Jane, Carly, Ary, and George, who had slept on my bedroom floor, a tawny owl with a letter attached to his leg landed on my window sill. I let him in, and quickly opened the scroll of parchment.

**Lin,**

**I don't know about you, but I can't sleep. Which is strange, because I am more than slightly buzzed, and should be asleep. I think it's because I'm too excited. You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you. And it would be really fantastic if you would let me do it again.**

**Really, **_**really **_**fantastic.**

**What I think my sleep-deprived brain is trying to say is that I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you?**

**Yours,**

**James**

My reply had been short.

**You idiot.**

**Of course.**

**Linny**

We hadn't been able to see each other much, though, since I had wanted to study and James had… not. But now we were arriving at Hogwarts, so seeing him wouldn't be a problem, though _not _seeing him might be. I was sure we were going to be joined at the hip, and was afraid of us getting sick of each other.

The train screeched to a stop as I slid the door open slowly. James was leaning against the wall across the way, talking to Reggie, but grinned when he saw me. Reggie rolled his eyes as he punched James in the shoulder.

"Tell me it's not true," Reggie pretended to plead with me. "Tell me our love will remain strong!"

I looked at him with a straight face and hugged him. "It's true, I'm afraid, but we'll always have October!"

Reggie waved his arms in the air dramatically. "I can't go on!" he wailed as he ran off the train.

I laughed as James scowled, wrapping an arm around my waist possessively. "Cheeky bugger."

"James." I rolled my eyes. "You know he's gay."

He relaxed slightly. "I know, but still. You're mine."

I punched him in the side. "I am _not _a piece of property."

"Oh, but I am?" He grinned at me as I blushed.

"I did yell that rather loudly, didn't I?" I murmured as we joined the line to get a horseless carriage.

Jane, Marcus, Jack, and Carly joined us at that moment. "Yelled what?" Jane asked from her perch on top of Marcus's back.

I frowned and avoided the question. "You're taller than me."

Marcus shifted Jane's weight. "How long is this going to go on, Jane?"

Jane giggled as she clasped her arms around Marcus's neck. "I haven't had a piggy back for _years_, Mark. Let me have a little fun." She looked at James. "Now, what did Lin yell?"

I blushed furiously. James grinned. "You were there, remember?"

Comprehension dawned on everyone's faces, and then they all burst into laughter. I hid my face in James's side, even though he was chuckling, too.

This continued for several moments. Marcus sobered first, probably because Jane had fallen off of his back because she was laughing so hard. He held a hand out to help her out, but she just curled up and continued giggling.

I smacked my forehead. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Jane sat up quickly. "Not _that _big of a deal? Lin! You were drunk and climbed onto James's back shouting 'MINE!' over and over again when Felicity tried to talk to him!" Jane burst into more laughter. "We only got you down after Albus threatened to kidnap James."

I scowled. "I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't kept trying to lure him away so she could seduce him."

"You looked like a _monkey_," Carly gasped.

James stroked my hair and tightened his arm around my waist, preventing me from strangling her. "Come on, you lot. There's a carriage."

One by one they calmed down, and started talking loudly about the new semester. I was still scowling at them.

"Lin," James whispered into my ear. I shivered and looked up at him. He smiled. "I don't mind being yours."

I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I don't mind being yours, either," I confessed quietly. It was a hard thing for me to admit. I had never let any of my other boyfriends claim me like that. I was a person, not a sweater. I didn't care about it with James, though, and realizing it made me scared.

That fear was pushed aside when he locked eyes with me. It was as if he knew my thoughts, because his eyes were now dark with passion. I felt an unfamiliar quiver in my stomach and gulped.

"OI!" Carly bumped our heads together. "Not in front of us!"

I rubbed the spot on my forehead grumpily. James huffed. "We weren't _doing _anything!"

"You were _about _to," she shot back with a small smirk.

I scowled in response. This was going to be a _long _semester.


	29. Almost Caught

"This sucks," I moaned, slamming my head on the table.

Albus chuckled as we were shushed by Madam Pince, again. "Lin, you're going to get us kicked out again," he whispered in warning.

Jane looked relieved. "That doesn't sound so bad, actually."

I groaned. "This is ridiculous! Isn't it bad enough that we have to worry about NEWTs, with_out _having all this homework dumped on us, too?"

Georgie nodded furiously. "And I thought OWLs were bad."

Rose shushed us this time. "You lot are impossible. How am I supposed to study?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Just you wait, Weasley. You think you're studying _now_." She turned to Albus. "Why are you two even here? You're only sixth years."

Rose looked indignant. "Just because we're sixth years doesn't mean we don't _care _about our grades."

"Actually, I don't." Albus smiled, but shrugged. "I'm here because James, Hugo and Jack have some sort of prank going on in the Great Hall, and I need an alibi."

I smacked my forehead. "The idiot! He's going to get another detention! We barely get to spend time together as it is."

Carly sniggered. "You two can't keep your hands off each other. What're you talking about?"

I frowned at her as a blush spread across my cheeks. "I meant proper time together, like talking to each other, and just hanging out."

Jane glanced at her watch. "Speaking of which, Marcus and I were going to go over his Potions notes. I should go."

Carly jumped up. "Come on. Let's all take a break. We can get back to this tomorrow. It's not like it's _going _anywhere."

Georgie nodded and collected her things quickly. "I agree."

Rose huffed as Albus and I rose, too. "Great, maybe I can finally finish studying, then."

"You're just waiting for that Hufflepuff boy to show up." I rolled my eyes.

She turned a shade of red that rivaled her hair. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." I winked at her and left the library. I joined the group waiting for me in the hallway. "She's so cute when she thinks we don't know what's really going on."

"His name is Matt McGuire, by the way," Albus added. "He seems like an okay bloke. I can't for the life of me figure out why she likes him, though. He's not terribly bright."

Jane pressed her hands to her heart. "Which of us can say we know the ways of love?"

Everyone burst into laughter. She scowled. I opened my mouth to reply, but squeaked instead as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down, but could see nothing. "You guys go ahead. I forgot something in the library."

The girls nodded and kept walking. Albus, however, looked at me knowingly. "Just don't be too long, yeah."

I nodded distractedly and walked slowly towards the library, the arms around my waist staying where they were. As soon as I turned a corner, James Potter materialized with a swish of a cloak. "Merlin, Lin," he immediately pushed me up against a wall and kissed me, "I haven't seen you all day."

I turned my head as he tried to kiss me again, his lips landing on my cheek. "That's not true," I teased. "We have most of our classes together."

"Mmm," he hummed, "You know what I meant."

He moved to kiss me again, but I dodged again. "And whose fault is that? Al told me about the prank in the Great Hall."

He chuckled as he dropped his face to my shoulder. "Just a little surprise for the students tomorrow at breakfast."

I stroked his hair, running my fingers through the unruly locks. "We never spend any time together."

He placed a kiss on my collar bone before facing me. "We're spending time together right now."

I looked into his warm eyes, darkened with passion. "I meant actual time together, that _didn't _involve you propping me up against a wall," I teased.

He pouted. "But I like this way of spending time together."

I frowned. "There's more to this relationship than that, isn't there?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

"Of course, Lin," he said quickly, swooping in to peck me before continuing. "Look. Hogsmeade is next weekend. We'll go and forget about studying for a day. How's that sound?"

I smiled softly and pressed my forehead to his. "It sounds wonderful," I murmured before I pressed my lips to his. "Not that you care about studying anyway."

He chuckled and pressed me more firmly against the wall. "Now, about right now…" he trailed off and stared at my lips through heavily-lidded eyes.

"Wait," I insisted. "Check the map first."

He sighed in frustration and pulled out the piece of parchment in question with one hand, using the other to make sure I stayed up against the wall. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He examined the map thoroughly. I smiled as I watched his brows knit together in concentration. The map and invisibility cloak he had gotten from his father had made it so much easier for us to sneak around when we got the chance.

"Mischief managed." He wiped the map clean. "No one's on this floor except for the students in the library."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "Good."

Our lips crashed together and I sharply inhaled. I felt as if I was being devoured, and it made my head spin. I moved my arms to grip the front of his robes. I tugged sharply on his bottom lip and was rewarded with a groan. He pushed me higher up the wall and untucked my shirt from the waistband of my skirt. His hand streaked under my clothes and massaged my breast.

I moaned, and he moved his mouth to my neck. "Merlin, Lin, can you be any louder?"

I unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. "Shut up. You like it."

He smiled as he met my lips again. "I never said I didn't."

I opened my mouth to retort, but he took the opportunity to massage my tongue with his own. I whimpered and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, thankful he had forgone a vest today. I slipped my hands under the shirt and raked my fingernails softly across his back.

He shivered and attacked my mouth more ferociously, taking his hand from my shirt and using it to hook one of my legs around his waist. A small cough interrupted us.

James quickly moved away from me, and I promptly fell to the floor. I turned red and covered my face with my hands. I peeked through my fingers to see Sally McLaggen smiling at James and me. "You may want to be more careful. Professor Roberts is heading this way." She winked and scurried away.

I jumped to my feet and straightened my uniform. James was hurriedly rebuttoning his shirt. I rushed over to help him. "Jesus, James, did she wink at us? She's so shy usually!"

He grinned and smoothed my hair as I finished his shirt. "Just because she's quiet doesn't mean she doesn't have a sense of humor. No wonder Albus likes her."

"Aha!" I brightened. "So, Al likes _her_!"

He frowned at me and handed me my bag from where it had been discarded. "Pretend you didn't hear that, Lin. Al is adamant that _he _has to be the one to win her over."

I scowled. "I could help!"

"No, Lin." He grinned at me and slung an arm over my shoulders. "He won't accept anyone's help, though I don't know why. I needed enough to win _you_ over."

I looked up at him thoughtfully. "What do you mean?"

He tapped the snitch necklace that was now askew. "Who do you think got you that?"

"_You?_ I had given up on figuring it out." I fingered it. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He hugged me closer to his side. "If I had told you, in all honesty, would you have believed me, or accepted it?"

"No, probably not." I frowned at this thought. "I was a jerk, wasn't I?"

"No, I gave you enough reason to hate me," he said sadly as we approached the Fat Lady. "Lemon Drop."

After we had stepped through the portrait hole, I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I never hated you, James. Though you were the bane of my existence, I never hated you."

He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Get a room!" Carly called from one of the couches, her legs draped over Jack's lap.

I snorted. "Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black?"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

I shook my head. "It's a muggle expression, never mind." I sighed. "Jane would understand. It stinks being a half blood sometimes."

"I think it's brilliant! Best of both worlds, and all that rot." Jane stepped through the portrait hall. "What are you complaining about, anyway? At least your mum's a witch."

"You have a point," I agreed. "Small blessings."

"So, have you done that Potions essay for Hodgkins yet?" Jane asked as she rummaged through her bag.

I slapped my forehead. "No! I completely forgot!"

"Best get started!" she called as she made her way up the girls' dormitories' staircase. "It's due tomorrow."

I rushed up the stairs behind her. James looked pained. "What about me?"

"It's your fault in the first place!" I cried from the stairs. I stopped suddenly and smiled slyly at him over my shoulder. "Besides, you must have done _something _to satisfy your, ahem, _needs_, before I came along, right?"

He blushed furiously as the common room burst into laughter. I cackled and ran to my dormitory. He would get me back later, but at the moment I was satisfied with having finally one-upped him.


	30. Scorpius and Lily

Lily burst into my dorm room crying about a week after James's prank in the Great Hall. It had involved the Slytherins and immense amounts of water. Needless to say, he had spent the better part of the past week in detention.

But back to Lily. She flung herself down on my bed, sobbing. I sat up, alarmed, tossing my book to the side and immediately stroking her hair. "Lily?"

"Ja- James is," she hiccupped, "he's due- dueling Scor- Scorpius."

I jumped up. "What? Why?"

"He, he caught us, ki- kissing!" She threw her arms around my neck.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are they?"

She sniffled, starting to calm down. "Down, down the hall."

"Come on," I grabbed her hand, "let's go stop this idiocy."

I ran down the stairs and out the portrait hall. "Look, you disarm Scorpius, and I'll get James."

She nodded, her face tear streaked. We turned a corner and almost got hit by a flash of red light. I squeaked and shoved Lily behind me. Scorpius was entirely on the defensive, with James yelling as he sent spell after spell towards the Slytherin.

"My _sister_! My _baby _sister!" he roared.

Scorpius paled, and I could tell he was tiring fast. I pointed my wand at James. "Expelliarmus!"

James wand flew into my out stretched hand, causing him to turn around and face me. Lily rushed to Scorpius and threw her arms around him. He froze, watching James and I interact.

James turned red. "Lin, give me my wand," he demanded in a low tone.

"No, you idiot." I gripped the wand tightly in my hand. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

He turned to Scorpius, about to answer. However, he saw Lily's arms wrapped around Scorpius's waist. He turned impossibly redder. "Lily, get away from him!"

"James!" I stomped my foot. "Answer me!"

He scowled. "I caught them," he gestured wildly, "ki- kissing!"

I crossed my arms. "Your point?"

"He's a Slytherin!" he yelled.

"Once again," I answered coolly, "your point?"

He glared at me. "Did you know about this, Caroline?"

I lifted my chin and met his glare head on. "As a matter of fact, I did. As did Albus, Rose, Hugo, and the girls."

"And you didn't tell me?" He punched the nearest wall. "_Why?_"

"Oh, I don't know," I answered furiously. "Maybe because we thought you'd react like this!"

He lunged for his wand, but I side stepped him. "James Sirius Potter! They have been dating for well over a year now, and you're the only one who has a problem with it. Stop acting like a child!"

He ignored me and lunged for Scorpius. I flicked my wand towards him. "Impedimenta!" He froze instantly, and I stepped towards him. "Yes, they were kissing, but unless he was attempting to deflower her in the hallway, you shouldn't care! Scorpius has done nothing but treat her with the utmost respect since they started dating. You need to apologize, Potter, or you'll be getting _less _action than your sister." I flicked my wand again, and he stumbled backwards.

He looked confused and hurt. He looked at Scorpius. "How do you feel about my sister?"

Scorpius examined his shoes and turned a bright red. "I love her."

Lily beamed. "And I love him, James, you prat. He's done nothing wrong. If anything, I need to _convince _him to kiss me."

James turned red again. "Oh, bloody hell. There are things I don't need to hear, Lil!"

I bit back a smile. "James, apologize and shake hands."

He glared at me, but complied. "I'm guess I'm sorry, Malfoy." He shook hands, but soon gripped Scorpius's in a tight hold. "But if you _ever _hurt her in _any _way, I will make your life hell, understood?"

Scorpius gulped and nodded. Lily looked angry, but I cut her off before she could retort. I grabbed James's arm. "Right. That's enough excitement for today. Come on, James. We've got homework to do."

He scowled, but allowed me to lead him to the Gryffindor common room. I pushed him into an over-stuffed chair. He crossed his arms like a petulant child. "I still don't like it."

"It really doesn't matter what you think, James. Lily is happy, so you should be happy for her." I rolled my eyes. "Or, at least, you could pretend to be."

Albus chose that moment to walk downstairs. He saw my expression and James's body language. "James get in trouble again?"

James turned to his brother. "Did you know?" he demanded.

"Know what?" Albus looked confused.

"I caught Malfoy and Lily snogging!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Oh, that." He walked past us and through the portrait hole. "I thought it was something important."

James looked shocked and turned to me. "Am I really the only one who has a problem with it?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I nodded.

He hung his head and held it in his hands. "Am I that bad of a brother?"

I patted him on the back. "No, just over-protective, which isn't always a bad thing. But Lily is 14, and starting to grow up. She deserves some happiness, don't you think?" I paused, and he looked like he was considering it. "Besides, she could've chosen worse."

"I doubt that. He's a _Slytherin_." He threw out the last word like it was an insult.

I snorted. "You know, I know they've got a bad reputation, but you should know better than to judge a book by its cover!" I stood up. "You're a prick, James."

He looked pained and grabbed my hand to tug me down into his lap. I stiffened. "Oh, Linny, don't be like that," he murmured as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Our houses have had a rivalry since the beginning of time."

"So?"

He sighed. "You're right, as per usual. I am a prick. I guess I should get to know Malfoy before I make judgments."

I nodded and began stroking his hair. "Perhaps I'm getting through that thick skull, after all," I teased.

He snorted.

Over the next few weeks, he made an effort to talk to Scorpius. At first, he had to force himself to be civil, and Scorpius couldn't talk without stuttering, but soon enough, they were at least friendly towards each other. James apologized profusely to Lily, who forgave him.

"Al is still my favorite, though," Lily joked. He rolled his eyes.

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day **

**I just wanted to warn some of you, there will be some serious innuendos in the upcoming chapter. Nothing explicit, because this is not a smut fanfic, but I just wanted to warn you. If this makes you uncomfortable, please, let me know, and I'll edit out parts to put in the outtakes I'm planning to post after I finish the story.**

**Once again, thank you so much!**


	31. Valentine's Day, Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, a couple of things first, but I'll try to quick about it.**

**One, several readers have reported that they're being alerted that the story has been updated, but when they click the link, they can't access the new chapter. So please, if this happens to you, private message me. If it happens with this chapter, I'll contact the admins of , but for now I'll just be messaging you the chapters you're missing.**

**Second, I've decided to edit out several passages of the next few chapters because I don't want to run the risk of getting the fic deleted because it's not rated properly. I'll put these outtakes into a separate story when this is finished. Think of it as a bonus :)**

**And thirdly, thank you so much for all your support and reviews/messages about the story. I'm constantly insecure about how I write, so to be told I'm doing a good job and that I'm not a complete idiot makes me happy :) You guys absolutely don't have to review, but I appreciate it :D**

**Much love!**

**PS - My dad is really into American Idol this year because of Phillip Phillips (whom I feel bad about crushing on because he's got a girlfriend), Elise Testone, and Joshua Ledet. It's kind of strange. He's more of a fangirl than I am.**

**Anyways...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sunlight filtered through the glass panes of Gryffindor Tower, hitting me in the face and waking me up instantly. I threw a hand over my eyes and blindly felt around on my nightstand for my clock. I peered at it sleepily. It was, of course, 7 in the morning, a full three hours before I had class. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, burying my face into my pillow. Edgar meowed in protest as I jostled him by the action.

I had just started to drift off when I was smacked in the head with a pillow. "Lin, do you know what today is?"

I propped myself up on my forearms and blinked sleepily at Jane, who looked panicky. "Quidditch practice?" I wracked my brains. _No, that's tomorrow._ "Marcus's birthday? Your mum's birthday?" She grew more and more impatient with each answer. I huffed. "I don't know! It's too early to think!" I slumped forward into my pillow.

Jane shook me. "It's _Valentine's _Day."

It took me a moment to process this. "And?"

"It's _VALENTINE'S _Day, Lin!" She shook me again.

I sat up and slung my legs over the edge of my bed, looking around the room. Carly and Georgie were still sleeping. _Lucky_. "We forgot, didn't we?"

Jane nodded wildly, her bed-head hair flipping around dangerously. "What do we _do_? I've only ever had two other boyfriends before, and they were both in the summer! I don't know what to do!"

"Did you date them at the same time, or were these different summers?" I scratched my head. Bad idea, because she looked like she was going to kill me. "Sorry! Sorry! Still waking up here!"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped as she plopped down on her bed. "What did you do last time?"

"Umm," I scratched my head again, "with Kyle? I think we swapped chocolate."

She looked disappointed. "You didn't do anything more romantic?"

I shrugged. "We had just started dating, and neither of us took the day too seriously." I stretched and stood up. "What's wrong with chocolate?"

She shook her head. "I feel like I should do _more_."

"Calm down, Janie, seriously." I yawned and rummaged through my trunk for clothes. "It'll be fine."

She burst into tears suddenly, causing me to be alarmed. "I ate all the chocolate!"

I finally understood. "It's your time of the month, isn't it?" She nodded sort of pathetically. "Look, we'll go to Hogsmeade right now. No one's going to be awake, right?"

She wiped away her tears. "How?"

"James has this map, and it's got a whole bunch of secret passageways on it. I'll sneak into his room and grab it. Now, turn around!" She complied and I quickly changed. "Get dressed, Jane. I'll meet you downstairs."

Edgar followed me down the dormitory staircase, probably going off to the kitchens for food. I shook my head as he pushed though the portrait hole. He roamed the hallways as if he owned the place, and figured out more secret passages than I ever had. _That cat is too intelligent._

The common room was empty, which was a relief. I didn't want any rumors spreading around about what I was doing in the boys' dormitory. I crept slowly and quietly up the stone staircase, reading each door. When I got to the fifth landing, I noticed it. _Seventh Year Boys_.

I inhaled deeply and crept inside. James, Jack, and Reggie were all sleeping soundly, curtains tightly shut. I knew they could sleep through anything, but I still wanted to be careful, because they usually got up soon, anyways.

I searched James's nightstand and his trunk, finding nothing of interest. The space beneath his bed was more of the same. I did learn, however, that he was extremely messy. I shuddered. It was like a dirty sock graveyard.

I sighed and looked down on James's sleeping form. He was snoring lightly, which made me giggle softly. I couldn't resist the urge to sweep his hair from his face. My hand inched forward, but he caught it and tugged.

I fell on top of him with an "oomph". I tried to get off of his torso, but his arms wrapped around me, hugging me to him. "Lin," he breathed and looked into my eyes sleepily. "Is this my Valentine's present?"

"_No_." I struggled against him. "James, I have to meet Jane downstairs now."

He frowned in confusion. "Wait. Why are you in here, then?"

"I need the map," I whispered. "Jane forgot that today was Valentine's Day, and she wants to sneak into Hogsmeade."

He ruffled his hair. "I'll come with you, then."

"No!" I insisted quickly. I didn't want him to find out I had forgotten, too. "She'll be so embarrassed. Please?"

He looked at me curiously as he released me and rummaged around under his pillow. "So, what's my surprise, then?" he asked after he found it.

"Your what?" I all but snatched the map from him.

"My Valentine's Day surprise." He pouted. "You didn't forget like Jane did, did you?"

"Of course not," I scoffed, hoping I wasn't beginning to blush.

He smiled and settled back against his bed. "Good, because I got you one. Be in the Great Hall at 9, okay?"

"Does this have anything to do with the prank you were talking about a week ago?" I looked at him nervously. I thought it had been an empty threat, since breakfast had passed without anything out of the ordinary happening.

He gave me a small smile before he rolled over. "See you at 9, Lin."

I frowned at his back briefly before tearing down the stairs to Jane. She looked concerned. "Why did you take so long?"

"James woke up," I said, trying to catch my breath. I pulled out my wand and tapped the parchment in my left hand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Jane looked at me like I was crazy, but gasped as the castle and names appeared. "I know," I told her as I scanned the map, "that was my reaction, too." I grabbed her hand. "It's clear. Let's go!"

We ran down the hallways and staircases to get to the statue of the one-eyed witch by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When we reached her, Jane was wheezing, and, even though I was in better shape because of quidditch, I was having trouble catching my breath. I glanced at the map and groaned. "Dissendium!" I tapped the witch's hump and shoved Jane inside, just barely making it in myself before Professor Roberts passed us.

We walked calmly the rest of the way, with me checking the map periodically until we crossed the Hogwarts border. I then shoved the map into the pocket of my sweater. Jane looked at it curiously, now breathing much easily. "Where'd James get that map, anyways?"

"He stole it out of his father's desk when he was 14." I giggled. "It didn't surprise me, to be honest."

Jane smiled. "No, it doesn't surprise me, either. I wonder if his dad made it."

I pulled it out of my pocket and examined it. "No, it looks older than that. Hugo's said his Uncle's talked about it before, though. Maybe next time we're over we could ask about it."

Jane nodded as we hit the end of the passageway. I pointed my wand at the ceiling and levitated it away, leaving us a space to crawl up. Jane cupped her hands. "Here, I'll give you a boost."

Several muttered curses and bruises later, we were in Honeyduke's. Thankfully, it was packed, so our arrival didn't raise anyone's suspicions. I tried to discreetly shake the dirt from my hair as I checked my snitch necklace. "We've got a half an hour before we should head back." Upon hearing this, Jane immediately started throwing candy after candy into the basket. "Slow down, Jane!" I stopped her hand as it reached to clear the shelf.

She shot me an embarrassed look and put half the packages away. "Sorry. I got carried away. But you know how it is, Lin."

"I suppose so." I grinned at her knowingly. "In fact, mine is coming up, so we should probably stock up. But what about Marcus?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I can get him a box of chocolate frogs, and maybe a poster for the Appleby Arrows?"

I patted her on the back as I glanced around the shop. "Sounds good. What do you think for James?"

"Another chocolate frogs pack, I should think." She tossed in another pack of chocolate frogs. "Other than that, I dunno. We could try at Spintwitches. Or Gladrags for a pair of screaming socks." She winked.

"No, I'm saving those for his birthday," I joked. "But Spintwitches sounds good. Their quidditch stuff is pretty top quality."

So, after paying for the candy in our basket, we slowly made our way to the sporting goods store. I took deep breaths of the Scottish air, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face as we crunched through the snow. I was relishing in the peace and quiet, until Jane tugged me into a store. "I have an idea!"

She shoved me through the door way. I paled as lingerie filled my vision. "No. Oh, no. No no no no no." I insisted, trying to back out. "We've only been dating a month and a half!"

"Just give it a try, Lin. It'll be fun!"

I whimpered. Today was not turning out as fun as I had hoped. "We're going to be so late."


	32. Valentine's Day, Pt 2

**A/N: Okay, I really hated writing this chapter. I don't feel like it flows together as well as it should, but I guess it can't be helped.**

**Don't hate me too much!**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

In the end we were only five minutes late to breakfast, having rushed through Spintwitches with lightning speed. I had ended up buying James a watch that was from the same jewelry line as my necklace, and Jane picked up Marcus's poster.

We ran through the secret passageway, all the way to Gryffindor Tower to drop off our packages and to change into our uniforms, and change into our new bras upon Jane's insistence, and then all the way to the Great Hall. When we got there, both of our faces were flushed and we were sweating profusely. I scanned the table for my raven-haired boyfriend and our friends.

"Lin, where have you _been_?" a voice said angrily from behind me.

I grinned sheepishly and turned around to meet the eyes of my boyfriend. "We got caught up. I'm sorry." I handed him the map and pecked him on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day?"

He still looked annoyed as he led Jane and I to our seats. "My surprise will be ruined."

"Oh, shut it, Potter," Jack said sternly from his place across the table. "Let's just do it now."

James grumbled, but tapped the table three times with his wand at the same time Jack and Hugo did. They muttered something I didn't catch, but I didn't really care at that point. Pink and red heart rained down from the enchanted ceiling. They disintegrated as soon as they touched they touched anything, but the effect was breathtaking.

I looked at James, in awe. "Did you do this for me?"

He snorted. "No, I did it for Jack." He poked my nose. "Course I did it for you, silly." He leaned forward and nuzzled my ear with his nose. "I really fancy you," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

I was too wrapped up in him to notice my friends' reactions. I snaked my arms around his neck. "I really fancy you, too." I paused, considering him. "So, what _was _your original plan? I know you could have pulled this off last night. There must have been another prank in the works before you changed it."

"You think I'm brilliant!" He grinned gleefully.

I smacked him on the arm. "You're such a child. So?"

He pulled me into his lap. "Mmm, we were going to make Gryffindor confetti fall from the ceiling and stick to everyone's clothes. But, as we were setting it up, Jack mentioned that since Valentine's day was just around the corner, and I got the idea to change it. D'you like it?"

"Of course," I answered softly, feeling on top of the world. But I still couldn't resist teasing him. "So, is this my _only _surprise?"

He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder. "No." He placed a kiss on my neck.

I gave a hum of contentment and ran my fingers through his hair. "I just really hope McGonagall doesn't get mad at you."

"Oh, I ran this by her yesterday." He laid his head on my shoulder. "She's getting soft in her old age."

"Or maybe she just appreciated the fact that you asked her first," I considered. "You're maturing before my eyes, James. First with Scorpius and now this."

He pulled away from me and rolled his eyes. "Please, I've still got plenty of pranks up my sleeve for the last few months of the term. And anyway," he paused, fiddling with my necklace, "you were right about Scorpius. He's not a bad bloke, for a Slytherin, at any rate."

"I," I poked him on the nose, "am always right." He scoffed and I giggled as it tickled my neck. "But as to your pranks, I look forward to them, as long as I don't get in trouble and no one gets seriously hurt."

"Yeah, yeah." He filled my plate with sausages and pancakes. "Now, eat up. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Yes, _Mom_." I stuck my tongue out at him. "And thanks for reminding me. Double Potions, Transfiguration, Defense, _and _Herbology, all in the same day. It's insane."

He chuckled. "Yes, but I've also got quite a few more surprises planned."

"James," I said in a warning tone, "you'd better stop. I can feel my head inflating with every word you're saying."

"So? It's supposedly the most romantic day of the year, and I want to make sure I'm the best Valentine you've ever had." He tugged my ponytail playfully.

"That's not a hard thing to be," I muttered between bites. "I mean, I've only had two other boyfriends on the day in the past, and one was Kyle Bloody Richardson."

His eyes darkened at the name. "Don't remind me."

I finished up the food on my plate quickly. "Well, at least _you _weren't the one dating him." I sighed. "Want to go and head to class?"

He nodded, and I said goodbye to everyone sitting in the vicinity. Hugo and Rose were the only ones who deigned to respond. Jane and Marcus were talking quietly as they munched on the chocolate frogs we had picked up earlier. Jack and Carly were arguing and picking food off each other's plates, and Lily and Scorpius, who had sat with us this morning, apparently, were playing Wizard's Chess. They managed to wave, though. Georgie was sitting with Louis today, but Albus was mysteriously absent.

I mentioned this to James, and he shrugged. "He was very secretive last night, and I haven't seen him at all this morning. We're bound to run into him eventually, though."

I nodded, and we made our way to the dungeons in silence. As soon as we had entered the corridor the Potions class was located in, however, James suddenly swept me aside and whipped the cloak over us. "So," he murmured as he planted a kiss on my head, "where's my present?"

"Greedy, aren't you?" I teased him as I fished the box of chocolate frogs out of my bag. He looked slightly crestfallen. "Don't worry," I assuaged him, "there's more to come."

"Chocolate or presents?" he asked as he tore into the package.

"Presents," I laughed. "Though I could probably find more chocolate if you really want some. Jane and I went a bit crazy in the store."

"I knew you had forgotten." I started to stutter, but he held a hand to stop me. "It's alright. I've got enough romance for the both of us today." I rolled my eyes and he grinned as he finished off the frog. "So, we've got 15 minutes until class starts. What do you want to do?"

"You're the one who put the invisibility cloak over us." I smiled slyly. "I'm sure you must have had a plan."

He pushed me up against the wall and placed feverish kisses on my face. "Too right, I did."

I shifted so my legs were wrapped around his waist. It was often the only way to make our faces level. "Is this your favorite position, then?"

"Hmm, no. I'd have to say my favorite position would be one best experienced with you in my bed." His eyes were dark with desire.

I blushed and gave him a little shove. "That's not what I meant, you idiot."

He chuckled as he nuzzled the skin attaching my neck to my shoulder. "I know."

"You're so horny _all _the time, James," I chided him. "I'm starting to think it's all you can think of."

He frowned as he faced me. "I told you it's not. And we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend, remember?"

I stroked his hair. "I know," I murmured. "I just feel afraid sometimes."

He lowered me to the ground. "Would you prefer if I kept my hands off you for a while?"

"Idiot." I grabbed his hands and forcefully put them around my waist. "You're not the only horny one."

He grinned roguishly at that, and pinned me against the wall again. I brought his face to mine and attacked his lips. Soon, we were fighting for dominance, tongues clashing and teeth nipping. I wrapped my legs around his waist again. I held him closer, and moved my lips to his ear to lick his earlobe. "Is that a wand in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

He snorted and breathed on my neck. "You think you're so funny. What do you think?"

"That's because I _am _funny." I smiled and brought his lips to mine once more. The clatter of footsteps stopped us from going too far, however, and we untangled ourselves. "Quick," James urged as he moved us down another corridor and took the cloak off of us. I straightened my clothes as James tried furiously to flatten his hair.

I giggled. "If your hair lies flat, that'll just make everyone more suspicious." I ruffled his hair affectionately. "There. Much better."

He grinned and took my hand as he led me to the Potions classroom. We took our regular seats, with him sitting behind me next to Jack, and me next to Jane. Georgie and Carly sat together on the desk to my right. On my side of the desk was a lavender rose. _Enchantment_. "Had a good morning, did you? The heart confetti in the Great Hall today was brilliant," Jane murmured as Professor Hodgkins began his lecture on Amortentia, which we had studied the previous year, but was sure to be on the NEWTs. Plus, it _was _Valentine's Day, after all, and Hodgkins was a sucker for romance.

"He probably just did it to show off, but it _was _cute." I grinned and pretended to take notes. "But, I did have a very good morning, actually. We've already managed to sneak a quick make-out session in before class."

She sighed. "Just call it a snog. It's easier."

"I need to hold on to my American terms, Jane," I insisted as I elbowed her playfully. "What about your morning?"

"Marcus really enjoyed the chocolate and the poster." She smiled. "Thanks for taking me."

I waved her off, but unfortunately Professor Hodgkins took this as my offering to volunteer. "Excellent, Ms. Benedetto! So, what color does Amortentia, turn?"

"Um, a light pink, with a mother-of-pearl sheen?" I vaguely remembered it from last year.

"Excellent, excellent." He clapped his hands together and gave me a wink. "Brave enough to tell us what you smell when brewing it? Five points if you do."

I blushed furiously, but Jane elbowed me, which I took as a cue to continue. "Broomstick polish, old books, and," I faltered, "and firewhiskey, sir."

"Very well." His eyes twinkled at me. "Five points to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors in the room gave a cheer, while the Slytherins scowled. I rolled my eyes at that, and tried to focus on the lecture, but soon I was being poked from behind. I scowled, but took the piece of parchment by my elbow.

**So, I smell like all that, do I?**

I bit back a smile, and scribbled a reply.

_**Nope**_**.**

I could practically feel his annoyance rolling off of him.

**Who smells like that, then?**

_**What's it to you, Potter?**_

He huffed audibly.

**Lin.**

I grinned. Jane read the not curiously, and stifled her laughter.

_**You **_**taste**_** like firewhiskey. I don't know why I smelled it**_**.**

I could hear his soft chuckle. Jane winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "As if his head needs any more inflation," I whispered.

The rest of the class was spent brewing the love potion. Jane and I worked diligently and, for the most part, ignored everyone else around us, which wasn't hard to do, James notwithstanding. People who had significant others were either partnered up with them, or staring at them all starry-eyed, which left the single people to finish up the mass amount of work as the scent of Amortentia hung heavily in the air.

I hated brewing the potion because it was not one of my favorites. I was disgusted by the idea of artificial love. It either exists on its own or it doesn't. This lead to Jane and me working very quickly, and being one of the first groups of people to finish. As I took the bottled potion to the front of the class, I was joined by Mary Moriarty, whom I had not seen since the night of my party.

"Hey Lin." She nudged me in the side playfully. "Nice boyfriend you've got. He does lost puppy impersonations quite well."

I glanced over my shoulder and was torn between frustration and amusement. James had been staring at me for most of the lesson, with a half-smile on his face when he thought I wasn't looking. I shook my head at him and glanced at the cauldron he and Jack were supposed to be working with. My eyes widened in alarm. It was turning a nasty green color.

"James!" I called out, wildly pointing towards the caldron. He smiled in response and waved. I thrust my potion towards Mary and ran towards him. "No, you idiot, the caldron!"

He looked down in surprise, just in time for it to blow up in his face. The room filled with a hazy green smoke, and the desk was on fire.

Professor Hodgkins swore and doused the fire with his wand. "Potter! McGowan!"

Jack, who had been chatting up Carly, and I rushed towards James. I grabbed his face in my hands and ascertained there were no major injuries. Seeing this, I soundly slapped him upside the head. "You idiot! You stupid idiot!"

He rubbed his head with a scowl on his face. "Well, Merlin, Lin, I'm glad you're so concerned."

Professor Hodgkins joined us. "Mr. Potter, Mr. McGowan, would you care to explain what happened?"

"I had left for a minute, Professor." Jack looked extremely nervous. "But I told James that I'd be back and asked him if he could pay attention to the cauldron while I was gone, and he said he could!"

James's face turned pink, though still blackened with soot. "Sorry, sir. I was distracted."

"Distracted, indeed." Hodgkins scowled at him, but looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I guessed he knew what, or _who_, I should say, had distracted James. "Well, I suppose no one was hurt, so no points'll be taken off. However, you will both serve a detention with me this Friday. And I'm expecting an essay on how to brew Amortentia and detail where _exactly _you went wrong. Class dismissed."

James and Jack both groaned as Carly sniggered. I threw James an annoyed look and gathered my things quickly, sticking the rose into my Potions textbook and running to catch up with Jane, Georgie, and Louis to Transfiguration. Sitting on the desk I usually sat at was an orange rose. I blinked at it in confusion. Georgie giggled as she slid into the seat on the right. "It means desire."

I turned red and shoved it in my Transfiguration textbook as the rest of the class filed in, James sitting on my left. He frowned at me. "You ran away."

"I didn't want to be late to class, James." I huffed. "Plus, it's pretty embarrassing when your boyfriend blows up a cauldron because he's too busy staring at you."

"Lin," he pleaded softly, as Professor Fitzbert walked into the room. "Are you going to be mad at me for that?"

I sighed and looked at him seriously. "No. But it's still embarrassing."

"Sorry," he chuckled. He looked down at the desk and paused. "What happened to the rose?"

I pulled it out of my book. "Right here."

He looked angry. "And the other?" I pointed to my Potions book in my bag. He sighed, and flicked his wand. The roses attached themselves to my hair.

I scowled. "I bet I look ridiculous."

"Never." He kissed me softly.

"Potter! Benedetto! What are you doing?" Fitzbert shouted from her place at the front of the room. The students' gazes were immediately on us. "Just because today is February 14th does _not _mean I will tolerate this type of behavior in my classroom. Five points each from Gryffindor."

Every Gryffindor groaned and I buried my face into my arms on my desk and remained that was for the rest of the lesson. After Transfiguration was lunch, which everyone rushed through as we remembered we had a test next in Defense. I stuffed my face as I practiced wand positions and James kept muttering spell incantations under his breath, making several first years look at us in terror.

Too soon it was time for Herbology. I spent the class comforted by the fact that if I had failed the Defense test, I wouldn't be alone, judging by the faces of my fellow classmates. Even Georgie had forgotten, which was a surprise to everyone.

I couldn't keep my mind on the Herbology lesson for whatever reason, which was really sad, because I enjoyed the class usually. I toyed with the flowers in my hair, James having added two more flowers since Transfiguration. They were burgundy and pink; beauty and passion.

I sighed and stared out the greenhouse's windows. The lecture today was a review of the Whomping Willow, something we had already covered. I let my mind drift to think back on the day, which had been a bundle of… something.

I was frustrated and annoyed with James, who had been equal parts attentive and distracting. I had had to reprimand him several times under my breath during Defense for trying to snake his hand up my skirt, and in the hallways between classes he kept trying to sweep me under the invisibility cloak for a quick snog. The flowers had been romantic, but at the moment I felt like he thought he was getting lucky tonight. He was going to be in for a surprise.

I had forced Georgie and Louis to sit next to me so James couldn't. I felt bad, because _they _were having a good day, as were all of our other friends. Even the boy Rose liked had even mustered the courage to ask her to the next Hogsmeade trip.

I chewed on my lip as I watched snow fall lightly over Hogwarts's grounds. We had about a foot already on the ground, and I fully intended on going snowboarding before dinner. James didn't know how, so it would be a nice break.

The bell finally rang, and I rushed up to my dorm in record time. I quickly got dressed and started searching for my snowboard.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked from the doorway.

I glanced up at her. "Searching for my snowboard. I shrank it so it would fit into my trunk."

She sighed and flicked her wand. My snowboard went flying through the air. She caught it deftly, but didn't hand it over. "I meant, what are you doing with James?"

"I need a break," I admitted. "It's just, it's been too much. The flowers were nice and the thing at breakfast was beautiful, but he's been constantly trying to touch me and it's making me feel claustrophobic and crowded." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and around the flowers that were still stuck to my head. "I don't know what to do. Is he trying to do all this so he can just get into my pants?"

She, too, sighed and sat down on my bed. "He's probably just excited, Lin. He's had a crush on you for ages, and he wants today to be perfect for you. As far as his 'getting into your pants', as you so Americanly put it, how are you feeling about it?"

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. "I'm not ready. I don't want to do it."

"Then tell him that." She rubbed my back soothingly. "Merlin, Lin, just talk to the poor boy. He's pacing the length of the common room."

I peeked at her from under my bangs. "I take it that's an order and not a suggestion, right?"

She grinned and patted me on the back. "Definitely."

I felt bad as I saw James's relieved face as I came downstairs. He was about to speak, but I tugged on his hand and led him out of the common room. It was much quieter in the hallways. "We need to talk."

His face dropped at that. "Okay."

"James," I paused and ran a hand through his hair, "what was up with you today?"

"What do you mean?" His brow furrowed.

I sighed. "It's just, you did a lot today, and some of it was sweet and some of it wasn't. Why have you been staring at me and continuously trying to touch me all day?"

"I just wanted today to be perfect for you, Lin. I know your past Valentines haven't been spectacular, and I wanted you to have an amazing day." He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Are you sure you're not doing this so I'll be more willing to, erm, do it with you?" I blushed, but met his gaze.

"Do what?"

I smacked my head and dropped my gaze to the floor. "You know…" I murmured.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "_Oh_. No. Lin, how could you think that? I'm only trying to be a nice boyfriend! What kind of wanker would only be nice to you so he could shag you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, looking up at him. "Well, you _do _have a reputation as a womanizer," I pointed out.

"Really. That's where you're going with this? My past?" He dropped my hand with a scowl on his face. "Y'know, I've never brought up the fact that I don't know _yours_. For all I know, you could be some bloody serial killer."

I turned red. "That's ridiculous."

"Well, I don't know that! But I trust you. Don't you trust me?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times. I must have looked like a fish. "I do," I answered finally. "I just, it was a little bit too much for me today."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, tugging me to him. "That's fair. I'll try to tone it down next year."

I snorted. "What makes you think we'll still be together by then?"

"Lin," he said warningly. "Do you really want to have this conversation now?"

I sighed. "I'll shut up."

"Good," he murmured as he kissed my head. "Were," he paused, "were the roses too much?"

"No," I confessed. "Actually, you surprised me with them. Do you know their meanings?"

He stroked my head. "Yes. I asked Nev- Professor Longbottom for help, though."

"What?" I teased, looking up at him. "The mighty James Potter admitting he had help?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Lin."

I grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

He didn't need to be asked twice.


	33. Quidditch in the Rain

"Shit!" I squeaked as I did a sloth roll to avoid a speeding bludger. I wiped the rain out of my eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day.

It was now towards the end of March, and it seemed like Mother Nature was celebrating by sending us torrential down-pours. It was the second-to-last game of the season, and no one on the field had any idea what they were doing. Even the announcer, whom I had found out only a week ago was Hufflepuff fifth year Tracy Gallagher, was having a hard time keeping track of everything.

"Potter's got the quaff- oh, no, sorry, my mistake, it seems to be Fitzbert. Or maybe it's Harkness," she shouted helplessly.

"Harkness is a Hufflepuff, Gallagher!" Roberts's voice echoed in my own ears.

"I know that! But when their robes are wet, it looks like the same color!" she said helplessly.

I laughed as I scanned for the gold. It was unlikely that I'd find it, though, because I was used to seeing its flash of gold as the sun hit it, and there was no sun today.

Mary came up alongside of me. "Seen it yet, Lin?" she asked as she wrung her hair out.

"You know I can't tell you, Moriarty." I brushed my bangs back from where they were plastered on my forehead.

She sighed. "I haven't seen it, either."

"BENEDETTO!" Jack's voice roared from across the pitch. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I tried to look for him, but I couldn't see him through the sheets of rain. "How could he even see me?"

Mary shrugged, but drifted away from me. "Dunno. Flettery is giving me a look though. I should go."

I nodded towards her as I sped off to where I though Jack's voice came from. I stopped short, however, when the whistle sounded, signaling a time out. I landed softly and ran towards a crowd of people. Mary turned to face me, laughing. "Trying to cheat, then?"

"Yes, exactly," I said sarcastically, as turned around to run towards the other end of the pitch. I was breathless when I reached them. "What's up?"

"Where were you, Benedetto?" Jack scowled at me as I was included in the circle.

"Well, sorry!" I retorted. "I'm having a hard time seeing!"

"Georgie's figured something out, though!" Jack's annoyance disappeared completely, rubbing a spot on his head. "She thought we should tap our wands to our faces and use the Impervius Charm."

I brightened up. "Oh wow. That's brilliant!" I tapped my face and uttered the incantation, "Impervius."

I could see clearly now, though only for a few feet in front of me. It was still an improvement. A thought struck me and I turned to Jack. "But how did you see me talking with Mary? I can't see well for very far."

"Calry brought binoculars," Jack snarled, annoyance immediately returning. "Benedetto, what the hell-"

I was saved by Master Gerard's whistle, however, and escaped quickly. I flew around with much more ease, and Tracy seemed to notice.

"I have no idea _what _those Gryffindors did during their time out, but the team is moving much more fluidly. At least, I'm pretty sure it's the Gryffindors, because they flew out from that side of the pitch." She paused. "Well, since we have resumed the match, it's my duty to tell you lot that Hufflepuff is up by 20, leaving the score 60 to 40, and I think a Hufflepuff has the quaffle."

After hearing the score, I tuned her voice out, and flew slowly around the pitch, lapping it twice before I saw the snitch. I flew towards it as fast as I could, but soon Mary and I were neck and neck. And that's when I noticed where _exactly _the snitch was; 10 feet above James.

I took a deep breath in, and tilted my broom down, sliding up to the edge. Mary slowed down in confusion, and I took the opportunity to jump.

"James!" I screamed as I leapt through the air, catching the snitch at the last possible moment. The whistle sounded to signal the end of the game and I squeezed my eyes, hoping James would remember the quidditch game we had played over a year ago. It seemed like a long shot, but I still had to take it.

I had just started to panic as I landed with a thud inside a very strong pair of arms. "Are you crazy?" James demanded as my eyes flew open. "You could have _died_."

"I got the snitch, dumb ass." I grinned as I shoved it in his face and repeated the words I had said the first time I had pulled this stunt.

He rolled his eyes but pressed his lips to mine. I responded eagerly, but was unable to take it farther as five different bodies slammed into us, sending us spiraling towards the ground. "Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!" Jack was shouting himself hoarse as we toppled over onto the ground. James and I landed in an awkward position, but we were pinned.

I was still grinning at him as more of our friends left the stands and joined the pile. "You know what this means, right?"

He shook his head, a grin forming on his face that rivaled mine. "What?"

"We're in the lead for both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup!" I laughed as the pile on top of us slowly disintegrated.

Before I knew what was happening, Jack snatched me from off of James and was hugging me. "That was brilliant!" he said hoarsely. "_Merlin_, Lin. I could kiss you!"

I turned red and pushed him away. "For the sake of Carly and James, please don't."

He laughed as I was tackled by Marcus and Hugo, sending me flying into Reggie, who twirled me around in the air. Sally giggled as she watched from the safety of Albus's arms. They had finally admitted they were dating after two weeks of secrecy, starting Valentine's Day. Albus had spent the entire day with her, and had coaxed her into saying yes to being his date to Hogsmeade, and the rest was history. I was happy for the both of them, but more so for Sally, because now she was more outgoing, and spent more time with us as a team.

Reggie finally set me down, only to have Marcus and Hugo pick me up and place me on their shoulders. "There were scouts at the match, did you see?" Hugo called up to me.

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Yeah! There were guys from the Holyhead Harpies, Puddlemere, and Wimbourne Wasps!" Marcus said gleefully. "Jane overheard it from Professor McGonagall, and that's why Carly had those binoculars. They were watching the scouts!"

I felt as if I could faint, but thankfully I didn't have to walk back to Gryffindor Tower, seeing as the team carried me there themselves. When we got there, all hell broke loose. Professor Longbottom had agreed to letting us having a party if we won, and, by the time we arrived, it appeared as if it was in full swing.

Marcus and Hugo dumped me unceremoniously on one of the couches and ran off to get some butterbeer. I stayed on back, staring at the ceiling as I processed the information. _Scouts. At the game. Seeing me dive off a broom. _"Jesus Christ and Merlin," I swore.

James popped his head over the back of the sofa. "Something wrong, darling?"

"There were scouts at the game," I answered, still staring at the ceiling. "They saw me dive off a broom."

James chuckled and jumped over the back of the sofa, carefully landing next to me. He propped his head up with his hand and chuckled. "Yes, I know. Carly said their eyes almost popped out of their heads when you did it."

I blushed and turned to face him. "I looked like an idiot."

He smiled softly and brushed my bangs back from my face. "You _are _an idiot if you think that. You looked brilliant, Lin." He paused, the smile turning into a roughish grin. "And, of course, you made _me _look brilliant as well by having me catch you."

I bit my lip to hide my grin. "You think this means we'll be taken seriously when we send in our applications?"

"_If _we even have to send in applications." James's eyes twinkled mischievously. "They may just offer us jobs on the spot next game."

I blushed again and sat up. "You're so egotistical," I scolded gently. "We'll be lucky to get positions. Especially together. Quidditch teams don't like their players to date each other."

He frowned and sat up, too, at that. "We'll make it work."

"LINNY! JAMESEY!" Jack bellowed and fell onto the couch next to us. "HEROES!"

I snatched the cup he was holding out of his hand and sniffed it. _Firewhiskey_. "Jack, how do get drunk so quickly?"

He ignored my question and slung an arm over me. "You're my herooo, Linny," he slurred. "Brill move. But we'll say it's been a plan aalllll along, mkay?" He hiccupped. "Call it the Benedetto Drop, or somethin."

"Benedetto Bomb would sound better." James winked at me. I blushed yet again and took a swig of James's firewhiskey. I almost choked.

"Jack, this has _vodka_ in it!" I smacked him upside the head. "Where's Carly? I _told _her she can't let you do things like this!"

"Calm your arse, I'm right here!" Carly giggled as she swept the invisibility cloak off of herself, Georgie, and Jane.

James's eyes bugged out. "Where did you get that?"

"Al gave it to us when we told him what we had planned." Jane shrugged and grabbed the cup out of my hand. She sipped it and made a face. "Ugh, Lin, what is this?"

I shoved Jack to the side and stood. "It's firewhiskey and vodka," I explained, taking the cup from her.

Carly giggled and grabbed the cup, emptying the contents. "My favorite!"

Georgie grabbed her and Jack, hauling him up onto his feet. "Show me where the bottle is right _now_ or I'm telling Professor Longbottom," she demanded, going into full on Prefect mode. They stalked away, and I was left grinning at Jane.

"So, you knew scouts were at the game?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but we only found out on our way to the stands. I had Al and Carly run back to the dorms so they could get the binoculars and cloak. I sat by the scouts the whole time and listened in on their conversations!"

James stood up next to me and pushed her down onto the couch. "What did they say?"

"Rude." She huffed. "They were pretty amazed at how well you guys managed to get yourselves together at the end there. But they were _astounded _at the stunt Lin pulled. The Puddlemere and Harpies scouts almost got into a shouting match right then and there." She turned to me. "The Harpies want you _bad_."

"What about James?" I asked worriedly. James's expression was blank.

"The Puddlemere and Wasps scouts were commenting on how well you feint when going for goals during the game, but it was hard to see, so they weren't too impressed. But, _Merlin_, James, the way you caught her, the scouts looked at you like Dumbledore himself had blessed you. Of course," she added, "you know how the Harpies are, but that woman looked like she was going to _cry_ because she said you two would probably want to be signed as a pair."

James and I nodded simultaneously. I suddenly felt exhausted. James looked like he was about to pass out, too. Jane noticed and leapt to her feet. "Look, you two are soaking wet and are probably really tired, so go on up to bed. It's a lot to take in."

I nodded and stumbled towards the staircases. James grabbed my waist and tugged me towards the boys' stairs. I tried to push him off. "James."

"Lin." He countered. "Stay with me, please. It _is _my birthday tomorrow, and I won't do anything, I swear."

I blushed. "You swear?"

"I just said that." He smiled and tugged me up the stairs and into his room. He gave me some quidditch robes. "They're from last year," he explained as he shoved me to the bathroom so I could change into dry clothes. I did so hastily, only realizing how cold I was when handed warm clothes. They were several sizes too big, but they were comfortable.

I walked into the bedroom and saw James's shirtless chest in the process of pulling on pajama bottoms. He smiled at me as I entered. I blushed and covered my eyes. "I should have knocked, sorry."

He uncovered my eyes. "I was going to sleep like this, actually. All my other shirts are dirty. Do you mind?"

I frowned at him suspiciously, but shrugged. "No."

He smiled and pulled me down with him as he lay down. I pulled the blankets up and over us, and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. "Goodnight, Lin."

I was asleep instantly.


	34. A Birthday and a Baby

I woke up slowly and naturally, the best way to wake up. I stretched and accidentally punched someone, who groaned. I froze, trying to remember where I was. James's chuckle reminded me instantly.

"What a way to be woken up on my birthday," he muttered as the arm that was still wrapped around my waist brought me closer to him.

I peeked up at him. "Sorry," I said, not sounding sorry at all. "Happy birthday!"

He grinned down at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Ugh," I groaned, "don't remind me. I'm probably disgusting."

He buried his face in my hair. "Shut up, Lin."

I punched him again, and smiled sweetly up at him. "Another accident, I swear."

He rolled his eyes. "I bet."

"Oi!" Reggie shouted from his bed across the room. "Shut it. I have a _massive _hangover. Go be cutesy somewhere else."

I sat up and stretched with a smile as James checked his watch. "Feeling hungry, Lin?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning." He moved his arms to circle my waist. "Which means we _could _go to the Great Hall…" he trailed off.

"Or?" I prompted him.

"Or," he pressed a kiss to my neck, "we can go to the kitchens."

I smiled and pressed my back to him. "A private breakfast for the birthday boy."

A pillow hit me in the head. "Out!" Reggie hollered. "It's too early!"

James snatched a shirt off the floor as we ran from the room laughing. I stopped him when we got to the portrait hole, though. "Hold on a second. I need to grab your present."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" He leaned against the way.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. After you gave me this?" I pointed to my necklace. "No way."

I was back a few seconds later with a bag clutched tightly in my hands. He reached for it, but I slapped his hands away. "After breakfast, greedy."

He stuck his tongue out at me, but led the way to the kitchens, using several shortcuts I had never used before. We were soon in a section of the dungeons I had never visited before. We soon stood in front of a portrait of fruit. I snorted. "Is it behind here? How original."

He chuckled and reached his hand out to the pear. His fingers wiggled across the canvas, and, just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, it laughed and turned into a doorknob. I stared at it in disbelief. James grinned. "Pretty cool, hmm?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it is."

We stepped through the doorway and were immediately greeted by a dozen house elves out of the hundred that were in the room. I stood in shock. James nudged me as he turned to one of the house elves closest to us. "Hello, Crumpet."

"Hello, Master James!" she squeaked. "Is you enjoying your birthday?"

"Very much so." He grabbed my hand. "Crumpet, this is my girlfriend, Lin."

"Pleased to meet you, miss!" Crumpet bowed.

I grinned and curtseyed. "Pleased to meet you, too."

"Would you mind whipping something up for us to eat, Crumpet? We're starving." James rubbed his stomach dramatically. I snorted.

"But of course, Master James!" She ushered us to a couple of chairs by a fire place.

An hour later I groaned and stumbled out of the kitchens, clutching my stomach. James chuckled as he rubbed my back. "I told you to slow down."

"Shut up," I moaned as I leaned against a wall. "I had no _idea _the house elves would cook us a three-course breakfast."

James grinned. "They're really accommodating."

"And there's so _many _of them." I shook my head.

"How else did you think we got our food?"

I blushed and shrugged. "Magic?"

He laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Oh, Lin. You're so naïve."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the bag containing his presents into his stomach. "Here. Open them while I digest." I sank to the floor and leaned against the wall.

He fished around in the bag and pulled out my first present, which was a pack of socks from Gladrags that screamed when they became too smelly. "Thanks," he said dryly.

I sniggered. "Something to help with the sock graveyard under your bed."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out the second present, which was something I was really proud of for getting. He looked at it curiously. "Why'd you get me a toy quaffle?"

I sighed and pointed my wand at it. "Engorgio." It resumed its normal size.

James tossed it once in the air and caught it deftly. "Okay, why'd you get me a regular quaffle?"

"Look at it closely, idiot," was my retort.

He examined it carefully, turning it over once before he froze. I smiled brightly as he sank down on the floor beside me. "_Merlin_."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "James?"

He jerked his head up. "Where did you get this?"

"Apparently having a diplomat for a father gives me access to all sorts of celebrities." I ruffled his hair affectionately. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" he asked incredulously. "This is a quaffle signed by _Jeremy Huffington_, who is only _the _best chaser of this century, not to mention probably the best one Puddlemere has ever _seen _in its history."

"I know that, silly." I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think I got it?"

He dropped the quaffle and tackled me to the ground, peppering my face with kisses. "You are the best girlfriend _ever_," he murmured as he moved his lips to my collarbone.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're not too bad yourself."

I could feel his lips twist into a smile as he kissed the underside of my jaw. He put his forehead against mine and nuzzled my nose. I closed my eyes and sighed. James pressed his lips to mine, being sweet and gentle. After a while, however, I became impatient, so I pulled him closer to me and traced his upper lip with my tongue.

He groaned and became more demanding with his kisses, biting and sucking on my lower lip. I opened my mouth in a gasp and he took the opportunity to run his tongue across the roof of my mouth. I shivered. "James."

He ran a hand down my body slowly, causing me to shiver again. It came to a stop at my hip, which he gripped gently. I moved my arms from around his neck and gripped the front of his shirt. I managed to flip us so I was on top. I pulled away from his face, panting heavily. "We're in a hallway."

He grinned and tugged me down so I was sprawled against his chest. "Your point?"

"We're in a hallway, and I'm in your old quidditch robes," I pointed out as I struggled to get off of him. "I would _really _rather not be caught like this."

He pouted. "But it's my birthday. And besides," he flipped us so I was pinned again, "it's not like many students come down here."

I dodged as he tried to plant a kiss on my lips, catching my ear instead. "James! I'm serious. Let me get dressed."

He sighed and pulled me up with him as he stood up. "Okay, fine," he smiled roguishly at me, "though I rather like the sight of you in my old quidditch robes."

I blushed and intertwined my fingers with him, pulling him gently in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. "Does that mean I can keep them?"

He pulled me into a secret passageway and kissed me soundly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled as I pulled away for air.

Needless to say, it took us twice the amount of time to return to Gryffindor Tower because every few yards James would tug me into a secluded alcove to show me how much he appreciated his birthday presents and my wearing his old robes.

Therefore, by the time I entered my dorm room, I looked like I had just come out of a wrestling match. Jane laughed at me as she sat at her desk brushing her hair. "Look at you, naughty. Spent the night with James, did you?"

"Not like how you think." I blushed. "We _did _just sleep. And then we went down to the kitchens for breakfast and snogging."

She clapped her hands and rushed to hug me. "You said it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Carly groaned and rolled over in her bed. "Shut up."

"Carls, get up. It's almost ten," Jane reprimanded her, going towards Carly's bed and ripping the covers off of her. "I _told _you not to drink so much last night!"

"Yeah, well, she's never been much for listening, has she?" Georgie stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair with a fluffy towel. "Hey Lin, did you and James sleep well?" she teased.

"Yes, because that's _all _we did," I retorted.

She grinned widely at me as Jane and Carly continued to argue. I huffed as I grabbed a change of clothes and marched into the bathroom, quickly showering to wash the remnants of the previous day's quidditch match.

I had just finished getting dressed and was brushing my hair when I heard Jane shriek. I ran out of the bathroom quickly. "What's going on?" I demanded, drawing my wand.

Carly and Georgie were hugging each other and jumping up and down. Jane had a hand pressed over her mouth as she turned to me, clutching a piece of parchment in her free hand. She quickly freed her mouth. "Ary's getting married!"

My jaw dropped as I ran over to her. "What?" I snatched the parchment from her hand.

**Hello, you lot,**

**Lin - I've just spoken with our scout, Fiona Wilder, and she said she was impressed with up at the match yesterday. She told me about that stunt you pulled, and I'm proud. The Harpies want to sign you, but I'm only telling you this unofficially. You'll be contacted soon enough. Cheers to Potter for catching you. Too bad he isn't a girl.**

I snorted at that.

**The ****real ****reason I'm writing, however, is to tell you Eddie proposed last week after our match against the Appleby Arrows! We don't want to tell anyone else, besides my mum and dad, and his, though, because of Victoire's wedding. She'd be bloody pissed if we stole the thunder. And Merlin knows she's bad enough ****now****.**

**Anyway, I'd like to meet you all later today for lunch. I'll be at the Three Broomsticks at two. And Georgie, don't get fussy, saying how you lot aren't supposed to leave school grounds today. Well, bugger that, because I'm ****engaged****. I know you'll figure out how to get here.**

**Ary**

I grinned widely. "Oh my gosh. Ary is getting _married_."

"Of _course _we'll meet her," Georgie says exasperatedly. "She's _engaged_. I don't mind skiving off of duties every once in a while anyways. I can be fun!"

Carly snorted.

I threw her a look as I rushed to James's dorm room, fully intending on asking him for the map. Unfortunately, I forgot to knock before barging in. "MERLIN!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Oh my God, I am so sorry, Reggie!" I clasped my hands to my eyes and turned around. The image of him all but naked seemed burned into my eyelids. "Jesus, I am so sorry!"

He cracked up. "Bloody hell, Lin!"

I blushed furiously. "Shut up, Reg."

"You-" he gasped for air, and I could imagine tears streaming down his cheeks, "you just _barged _in here."

"I'm sorry," I moaned.

James chose that moment to exit the bathroom. "What's going on?"

Reggie was still roaring with laughter. "Is it safe to turn around now?" I grumbled.

James tapped me on the shoulder. "Couldn't stay away for long, could you?"

I punched him in the shoulder. "Prick. I came in here to ask you for the map."

"Why?" His brows furrowed together.

"Ary's asked us to meet her in Hogsmeade." He looked at me blankly. "I can't tell you why, though."

He frowned. "But it's my birthday."

I sighed. "As you keep reminding me. Look, it's just for lunch! We'll be back in time for the party tonight."

"Fine." He sighed and walked over to his bed, rummaging underneath his pillow. "I guess I can hang out with Al and Hugh today."

"Oi!" Reggie threw a pillow at him. "What about me?"

I snatched the map from James's hand. "Yeah, what about your boyfriend?" I teased.

James turned red as Reggie started laughing again. I stuck my tongue out at James and waved at Reg as I raced down the stairs and towards the girls where they stood waiting by the portrait entrance. I led them to the one-eyed witch statue and we slowly began our trek to Hogsmeade.

Ary was drumming her fingers along a table top when we showed up, slowly sipping from her tankard of butterbeer. She flashed us a grin and motioned us over when she saw us. "You made it!"

Jane snorted and hugged her. "Of course! You're only going to get engaged once!"

Ary's face darkened. "Hopefully."

"What's wrong?" I placed my hands on her as we sat down.

She exhaled slowly. "The prat won't help me plan the wedding, but still insists on my listening to his opinions."

Georgie frowned. "The wedding is still a bit far off, don't you think? When are you guys planning on having it?"

She flinched. "June."

"JUNE?" we shouted.

"You're barmy!" Carly exclaimed.

"Shut it, Hicks." Ary pointed a finger at her. "The issue is that I want a summer wedding, and Eddie doesn't want to wait for next year, and July and August we have training."

"But," I wracked my brains to think of a rational argument, "why doesn't Eddie want to wait a year?"

Ary turned bright red. "The thing is… well, it's a bit complicated."

We waited, but she seemed content to leave it at that. Carly wasn't having any of that. "Spit it out, Wood!"

She mumbled something under her breath. "What?" I asked, leaning closer.

"I'm having a baby!" She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Our jaws dropped, but thankfully Georgie had retained enough sense to rub her back and murmur reassurances to her. I looked at Jane. _What do we do? _I mouthed. None of us had ever had to deal with an emotional Ary before.

After what seemed an eternity of awkwardness, she finally sat up and dried her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." I clasped her hand between both of mine over the table. "Have you told Victoire, Bertie, or Cathy yet?"

"Cathy and Bertie were always best friends with each other, and not me." She sighed. "And like I said, I want to wait until Victoire's wedding is over. I haven't told anyone except you four about the pregnancy, and I'd like to keep it that way."

I stood up. "No! Your mum _at least _needs to know. And I'm sure Victoire would want to know, too. You and Jane are sisters to her, I can tell. Damn her wedding. You're more important."

Everyone looked shocked at my outburst. Even the bartender looked over in astonishment. I turned red and quickly sat down. Jane quirked an eyebrow at me, but turned to Ary. "Ary, love, isn't this all happening a bit too fast? You've only been out of Hogwarts a year."

Ary gave a small chuckle. "I know, right? Arabella Wood, the mighty Gryffindor Keeper is now a mother- and bride-to-be. Who'da thunk it?"

"Is this what you want?" Georgie asked in a low voice. "Because you wouldn't have to, you know…" she trailed off, looking pale.

Ary also turned pale, and gripped her stomach. "No. No, no no. I thought about it, but I can't." Her eyes started watering up again. "I can't do it. The baby is _mine_. And Eddie agrees. He's always wanted kids, but I kept saying we had time. But now that I'm preggers, I understand. I want a kid, too."

"Do the Harpies know?" Carly sat closer to me, probably afraid of another crying outburst.

She nodded. "Eddie insisted. They're making me take maternity leave until the baby is born, but I'll be there for training."

"And when will the baby be born?" Georgie bit her lip as she continued rubbing Ary's back.

"Some time in the middle of November, the Healer said." Ary's fingers dug into her scalp. "What am I going to do?"

We sat in silence for a bit. I examined my friends' faces. Carly looked shocked and scared. I imagined my own face resembled hers. Jane and Georgie's expressions held more concern and understanding, and Ary, well, Ary just looked _defeated_. She needed someone to take care of everything while she got herself back together, and apparently Eddie wasn't helping.

I sighed. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. First, we'll divide up the tasks that go along with planning a wedding. Ary, you take control of the guest list and the dresses, but your main priority should be your health, and the baby's. Jane, Carly, Georgie and I'll take the rest. Now, we're going to take you to your mother's and you're going to tell her. If you don't, we're going to tell her anyway. For right now, don't worry about the baby. If you're only a couple of months along, there'll be plenty time for buying things and organizing the flat later. But talk to your Healer and learn more about being pregnant. I don't have any first-hand experience, but I hear it can be a bitch."

Jane caught me off. "Lin, don't _scare _her. It's fine, Ary. My mum did it three times, and it's not so bad."

Ary nodded. I felt guilty. "Sorry, Ary. I just want to make sure you understand how important it is for you to be focusing on yourself right now. We'll take care of the wedding, don't worry about it."

She nodded again, and threw her arms around my neck. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. "Bloody hormones," she mumbled as she pulled away.

I laughed at that, and suddenly the air was lighter. We walked Ary to her mum's bookstore, and then, after greeting Mrs. Wood and exchanging pleasantries, began the trek back to Hogwarts.

"You know," Jane murmured as we got closer to Honeyduke's, "Eddie should be on his lunch break now. They always give accountants long lunch breaks over at the Ministry, or so I hear."

"Yeah?" I sighed as I tipped my head back to the sky to feel the sunlight on my face. It was a nice change from yesterday's flood.

"Yeah," Jane said strangely. "Ary used to complain about the fact that he always ate at the café across the street from the visitor's entrance. A muggle one, called Le Bistro. Said he was going to drive them bankrupt."

"No shit." I turned to her to ask her why she was telling me this, but I caught the gleam in her eye. "Oh."

"'Oh' what?" Carly demanded.

I smiled wickedly at her. "I think what our Janie here is suggesting, is that we go visit little Eddie and kindly inform him that he's being an asshole to our dear friend."

Georgie looked panicked and Carly laughed. "Yes!" she squealed at the same time Georgie said "No!"

Jane rolled her eyes at Georgie, who just continued, "Going to Hogsmeade's one thing, but to London? We could get splinched! We could get expelled! We could _die_!"

"Georgie, look, I'm going, Jane is going, and I'm pretty sure Carly is going, considering that she has that look that she gets when she's contemplating murder." I smacked Carly in the head, and turned to her. "Stop grinning maniacally!"

She frowned, and Jane took the opportunity to jump in. "Georgie, just go on ahead. We'll be back soon, I swear."

Georgie sighed in defeat and entered Honeyduke's. I looked at Jane. "Should we do Side-Along?"

"No, it's too dangerous at this great a distance. Let's just apparate into the Leaky Cauldron and then I'll apparate us from there."

I nodded, and turned on my heel. There was the sensation that I was being compressed into a tube, and then I was in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Carly and Jane arrived at the same time. I shook my limbs, trying to feel for any sign that I had splinched myself.

"Everyone alright, then?" Jane asked as she gripped Carly and I by our upper arms. She waited for a beat before continuing, "Great."

We popped up right next to the almost abandoned-looking telephone box. I shook my head. I had only been at the Ministry once when I visited my Dad at work, and was amazed with the various ways one could enter. I had never been to the United States' Magical Governance building, though, because my dad had been able to work from home.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and followed Jane and Carly to a quaint little café that occupied a street corner. The words Le Bistro were painted prettily on the window. Eddie sat just inside reading a newspaper and munching on a sandwich. Jane entered first and slid into the booth he was at, sitting right next to him. "Alright there, Eddie?"

Eddie's eyes widened as he took in our three forms. "G- girls! What are you doing _here_? Wait, what are you _doing _here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"We'll be back in a little while," I answered as I sunk into the seat in front of him. "We've just got to talk to you first."

He paled. "Is Ary okay? Is she hurt?"

Jane placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, she's fine. She's visiting her mum."

"You see, Eddie," I said seriously, cupping my chin and leaning forward across the table, "we just talked with her. We know she's pregnant, and that you want a wedding before the baby is born."

He became defensive. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Not usually, but A, the wedding is in _June_, so that's a little over two months to plan it, which is _not _enough, and B, you're not willing to help her." Jane ticked off on her fingers. Carly cracked her knuckles surreptitiously, so I gave her a warning glance. She pouted.

"I get nauseated when I think about everything that has to be done, and I'm really busy at work, so I thought it would give…" he trailed off as I held up a hand to stop him.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do. You're going to take all your assumptions about Ary and imagine they're balloons. And now, you're going to pop them, because they're obviously _shit_." I showed no sympathy when he flinched. "You're not a girl, obviously, but I'm pretty sure you've never known a pregnant woman before. Am I correct?" He nodded. "Okay, well, today you're going to learn about both. Lesson A, pregnant women are a bundle of nerves and hormones, and Ary probably more so, because she's scared."

He looked guilty and confused. "She is?"

"Any new mother is! She has absolutely _no _idea what to do." Jane shook her head. "And here comes Lesson B. Planning a wedding is as frantic as _fuck_. Look at Victoire! And she's had practically 8 months to do it! Which brings us to sub-lesson B.1, asking a girl to plan a wedding while her best friend's wedding is going on? That is a disaster waiting to happen.

"So, let's recap. Ary is scared, nervous, and hormonal, and you're asking her to plan a wedding _without your help _in two months, while she's worrying about her best friend's!

Eddie now looked like he was going to pass out. He shoved his half-eaten sandwich away from him and buried his face in his arms. "What have I _done_? What am I going to _do_?"

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That's what we're here for. We've told Ary all she has to worry about in terms of the wedding is her dress and the guest list, which you are to _help _her with, understand?" He nodded. "Good. You can owl us if you have a specific place to hold it at or any other details, but other than that we three," I gestured, "and Georgie will take care of the rest. _Your _job is to go straight from work to Flourish and Blotts and get whatever books you can on pregnancy, for you and for her. You're going to accompany her to every Healer appointment, too, got that?"

"Yes." He gulped. "Thank- Thank you. I had no idea."

Jane smiled at him and I nodded. "We know. We know you really love her, too, which is why we didn't let Carly punch you."

Carly frowned. "And I was really looking forward to it, too."

We left him shaken, but more aware of the situation. I groaned as I checked my snitch necklace. "It's almost 4:30 already. We have to get back."

We apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked slowly back to Hogwarts. I sighed as I held my lit wand up to illuminate the tunnel we were in. "I feel exhausted, don't you guys?"

Jane nodded, but Carly huffed. "I _would _I you guys would've let me punch him!"

"Carly, you need to understand that people are less likely to listen if you punch them than if you do," Jane said wearily.

I snorted. Carly whined, "But it's more _fun_."

"You're so bloodthirsty, I swear." I yawned. "I'm just going to sleep when we get back."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, right! Did you forget it's still James's birthday?"

"Crap."

"Exactly." She gave me a smile as we exited the tunnel and found ourselves in Hogwarts once again.

I frowned. "I guess I can sleep when I'm dead."

Nearly-Headless Nick, the resident Gryffindor ghost, chose that moment to float by. "Unfortunately you cannot, Ms. Benedetto."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Whatever."


	35. What is it with Train Rides?

**A/N: Happy Easter!**

**And to those of you who noticed (mad props to marycaity), I did indeed reference Dr. Who in the chapter Quidditch in the Rain. I also reference another show in this chapter, and will probably start doing that more often because it's fun.**

**Erm, I wish I could give people who notice things, but the internet doesn't work that way :(**

**If it helps, I am thinking really kind and nice things about you and want to hug you!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and Happy Easter if you celebrate it.**

**Even though it's not even technically Easter anymore but whatever.**

**Happy is happy.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

James had been upset, especially since I couldn't explain to him exactly what we had been doing. I had tried to make it up to him, though, by paying him attention at the party. He still sulked, but was less obnoxious about it. It was hard to keep him mollified, however, because we only had two days left before Easter break, and, subsequently, before we went home. It was especially hard because I wanted to uphold the tradition that held Carly, Georgie, Jane, and I had to have a compartment all to ourselves for the first half of the ride out of Hogwarts.

"Lin, just let him come in!" Carly groaned as she flipped through her potions textbook. "This is more annoying than the tradition itself."

Ever since the train had departed, James had been standing outside the compartment looking furious and dejected at the same time, trying to wretch the compartment door open. I ground my teeth together as I physically kept the door closed. "He has to stop acting like a child! He's only doing this because I said no."

"And you aren't?" Georgie mildly replied as she played Exploding Snap with Jane.

I frowned and released the door, causing me to laugh as James went flying.

"You get entirely too much pleasure of my pain, Lin." He winced as he sat down on the seat next to me.

I pouted. "You enjoy annoying me entirely too much," I retorted.

He sighed, but I wasn't stupid enough to think James had been entirely at fault. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I slowly became hypnotized by the lull of the train, and had started to drift off when Carly's shout jolted me.

"_Merlin_! That's perfect for-" Carly was cut off short by Georgie's hand, which was clamped in a vice like grip around her lips.

"What's perfect?" James snatched what I _thought _had been a potions textbook, but was really just a bridal magazine charmed to look like one on the outside.

Jane tried to snatch it from his hands, but James was too tall and too quick. I groaned and slammed the compartment door closed. "James…"

"What, are you and Jack _engaged, _Carly?" he asked incredulously.

Georgie was wise to remove her hand from Carly's face at that moment. "_NO_, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" She snatched the magazine out of his hands and sat on it. "Shove off, Potter, you wanker!"

He looked curiously at her. "_Are _you? Are you in _love_?" He laughed. "Oh Carly, wow, you're such a _girl_."

"Oh, sweet Jesus." I ripped the compartment door and pulled him through it, slamming it after us just as Carly hit the glass. She was snarling as Jane and Georgie tried to subdue her. I thought fleetingly of a cartoon dog named Spike.

"Idiot! You're such an idiot, James!" I scolded him as we searched for the compartment his siblings were in. "Why on _earth _would you do something like that?"

He shrugged. "She was asking for it."

"She was not!" I screeched and jabbed him with a finger. "_This _is why I need girl time! So you and the rest of your kind do not mess up my mental sanity!"

He looked equal parts amused, angry, and concerned. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the compartment door next to us slid open. "Ah, Lin, thought we heard your dulcet tones. Care to join us?" Al scooted over so James and I could sit next to him.

I, however, chose to sit on his other side, next to Sally and the wall. James flopped down with a frown next to his brother. Scorpius and Lily were looking up at us nervously from the floor; we had interrupted a game of Wizard's Chess, apparently. Hugo, however, was glaring at a mousy-haired kid I belatedly realized was Rose's crush, Matt McGuire, though they were more concerned with James and I at the moment.

"Maybe I should go," Matt muttered as he stood up.

"Sit!" I pushed him back into his seat. "No, I'm leaving."

James stood up to prevent anyone from leaving the compartment. "No one is leaving," he declared.

"And who died and made _you _king?" I retorted, not backing down.

"Lin!" He dragged a hand through his hair, looking like he was pained and guilty. "I'm _sorry_, okay? I'm sorry!"

I deflated a bit. "Tell Carly that!" I paused. "Actually no, don't do it now. Wait until we get to the platform."

Albus started laughing. "You ticked off Carly? Carly _Hicks_? How are you still standing?"

"I saved his dumb ass," I grumbled as I threw myself back into my seat.

Lily pouted. "Ah, Lin, you should've let her get him! Then _I _can have his bedroom."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged as I felt my anger starting to fade, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"What did you do, anyways, James?" Rose tucked a strand of orange hair behind her ear.

James turned red. "I- I teased her about Jack."

Every one related to him burst into laughter, but started berating him. Sally blushed and Scorpius and Matt just looked confused. "If you knew her," I tried to reassure them, "you would understand why that is _the _stupidest thing to do." But hearing everyone laugh, tease, and berate him in turns made me calm down exponentially faster.

So, by the time we exited the train and separated to head towards our respective families, I let him hold me back. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he dropped his head onto mine. "I was being stupid."

I stood on my tip toes so our height difference wasn't too bad. _Now_, I estimated, _there is probably only a 5 inches difference between us_. "I know," I whispered, rubbing my nose against his, "but you have to tell her that."

"Will you come with me?"

I fell back on my heels. "James, you're going to have to grow up sometime."

He frowned at me. "You _know_ I'm more mature than to need having my hand held all the time," he bit back. I quirked an eyebrow, but he ignored it. "No, I'm afraid of Carly, and she's much less likely to kill me in front of you."

I rolled my eyes, privately agreeing with him. "All right. You make a compelling argument and," I pulled away from him to hold his hand and begin walking, "seeing as you _are _my boyfriend, I suppose I would be upset if something happened to you." I tried to act annoyed, but my smile would not go away.

He grinned and interlaced our fingers. It quickly faded, though, as we came into sight of Carly and Jack who were talking quietly as her parents mingled with whom I assumed were Jack's. Carly saw us first and immediately stopped speaking, a scowl on her face. Jack turned, too, and frowned.

I dragged James up to them and smiled brightly. "Hey guys!" I chirped. "Carly, James has to talk to you. Don't kill him. Jack!" I turned to him and dragged him towards Carly's parents. "These are your parents, yeah? Introduce me."

"I think I should stay…" He tried to turn around, but I tightened my grip on his upper arms.

"Jack," I hissed through clenched teeth, "James is trying to be a grown up, and I'd appreciate it if you let him sink or swim right now."

Jack turned to me with an amused look in his eyes. "Are you trying to get James to mature?"

"Yes," I answered and loosened my grip on his arm. "Well, actually, I'm trying to teach him common sense."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If James listens to anyone, he listens to you. Now come on." He pushed me in front of his parents. "Mum, Dad! Meet Caroline Benedetto, the seeker I was telling you about!"

I grinned and held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you!"

Jack's mom, a slightly plump but beautiful woman with shining blue eyes, shook hands with me first. "Ah, Caroline! Yes, Jackie's told us all about you. How have you found England?" Jack winced.

I beamed at her as Jack's father shook my hand. He, too, was handsome, though perhaps too skinny. "I really love it here," I said enthusiastically.

Jack's father regarded me carefully. "Jack's told us that you're the best seeker he's seen at Hogwarts. Are you going to try out for professional quidditch next year?"

I nodded. "Oh, most definitely, sir."

"What teams?"

_Shit._ Hoping I didn't offend them, I answered honestly, "Well, sir, I'm thinking of going with Puddlemere, but I've got a friend on the Harpies that has said the team's expressed interest."

His eyebrows stretched towards his hairline. "You _do_ know they're feuding teams, right?"

I nodded. "It makes the decision that much harder."

"Well," he clapped me on the shoulder, "you seem like you have a good head on your shoulders. Too bad Jack here isn't making the choices you are."

I was taken aback. I turned to Jack as his mother scolded his father. "You're… not going into professional quidditch?"

He blushed and shrugged. "I've always wanted to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, actually. Keep things clean and all that rot."

I thought about it. Jack was never shouting at us to elbow or harm the other players in ways that would be sure to earn us fouls. "You would be good at it," I decided.

He beamed and clapped me on the back. "Thanks, Benedetto."

At that moment Carly and James joined us. James was sporting a black eye. He was forcing himself to smile while Carly was trying very hard to make herself stop. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hicks," James greeted them.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Hicks brushed her fingers lightly over his eye. "Oh my, that's rather fresh. What on earth happened?"

"I fell," he grunted, while Carly winked at me.

Mrs. Hicks looked skeptical, but I interrupted quickly. "It was so nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Hicks, but James and I have to go."

James agreed and soon we were swallowed up by the slowly thinning crowd. Once we were out of their eyesight, I reached up and brushed a thumb over his cheek. I bit my cheek to keep myself from laughing. "Poor baby."

"Once again," he said sourly, "you are enjoying this _way _too much."

I let a giggle slip before I looked him in the eye. "What happened?"

"She accepted my apology, but punched me," he held up mock quotations in the air, "on principle."

"It could be worse," I pointed out as we neared his parents. "She could have kneed you."

He winced as his parents greeted us enthusiastically. His mom, in fact, threw her arms around me before I could say a word. "Oh, Linny, I am _so _happy he's finally asked you out-"

"Mum," James hissed at her.

"-talking about you for _so _long-"

"Mum!" James hissed a little louder.

"-I mean, to the point where _I _had to charm him to be quiet-"

"MUM!" James shouted. "You're embarrassing me!"

Ginny tried her best to look dignified. "Well, I'm your mother. It's my _right_."

"Okay, let's not scare her off, now," Mr. Potter chuckled as he stepped between his son and his wife, "he's talked about her for so long, it'd be a shame now!"

James turned bright red. "DAD!"

I laughed and high-fived Mrs. Potter. James just rolled his eyes and joined his dad to search for his younger siblings. Ginny regarded me with a spark in her eye. "You know, I really like you. I hope you won't stop coming 'round the Burrow if he," she jerked her thumb towards her eldest son, "does something stupid."

I blushed. "I'm honored, Mrs. Potter, that you-"

"Like I've said before, it's Ginny." She grinned.

My blush deepened. "Thanks, Ginny."

She grabbed my hand and walked over to her husband. "Harry," she took a hold of his hand, too, "Lin is going to introduce us to her parents."

"I _am_?" I asked in alarm the same time Harry asked, "What, _now_?" as he tried to smooth down his hair. I noticed. _Maybe it's a family trait?_

She nodded firmly and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and walked towards my parents, the three of us making a sort of chain. I was sure my cheeks would be permanently stained red after this.

"Linny!" my mom cried as she rushed forward. "Jane already brought us your things, and…" she trailed off, looking behind me.

I turned, too. "Oh, yeah, um, Mom, this is Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You know," I gulped, "James's parents?"

My mom clapped her hands together with a squeal. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! Lin has told us so much about James, you know."

My dad walked over from the spot where my stuff was. "Are these the Potters?"

I nodded. "Harry, Ginny, these are my mom and dad, Robert and Karen Benedetto."

Hands were shaken and pleasantries exchanged. "So, I don't mean to be rude, but why have you never come to our New Years' parties?" my dad said bluntly.

I turned beet red while Harry turned to Ginny. "Parties?" He turned to my dad. "We didn't know we were invited!"

Ginny smacked her forehead. "Harry, I _told _you to read the invitations he gets," she hissed. She turned to my parents with a nervous expression on her face. "How many parties have we missed?"

"Two," my mom quickly cut in, "but please, don't feel under any obligation to-"

Ginny smiled. "No, it's _our _fault. James probably didn't want us to scare Lin off."

My dad laughed. "Yeah, well, Lin has been known to do a few things like that, too."

My mom turned to my dad. "Oh, like remember that time back when she was 10 and she had her first crush?" Mom faced Ginny and Harry. "It was on this poor boy who-"

"OKAY, BYE!" I shouted as I ran as far away from that conversation as possible.

I ran smack into James, predictably. He looked irritated. "Al's still with Sally, but I don't know where Lil ran off to."

I snaked my arms around his waist. "Our parents are meeting."

"What?" He sounded panicked as I buried my face in his chest.

"They're trading embarrassing stories," I moaned.

"Shouldn't I be there, then?" he teased as he nudged my face up with his hand so our eyes could meet.

"_Trading_, James," I repeated. "They're _trading _stories."

He turned red. "Oh."

I sighed. "Well, this break will definitely be _interesting, _if nothing else."

He wrapped his arms around my frame. "I have a feeling you're right."

I groaned and buried my face in his chest once more.


	36. A Wedding

**A/N: Hey! Okay, so this chapter doesn't really have any James/Linny fluff, put I can't just make chapter after chapter of that stuff, because then you guys would get sick of it.**

**Hell, I'd probably get sick of it, too.**

**But, anyways… here it is!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh, wow, Caroline," my mom breathed. "You look _stunning_."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks, Mom. Can we get going now?"

She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Oh, sweetheart, let me find the camera."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. B!" Jane cried as she rushed up to us. My mom turned to her and gasped. I could understand her reaction. "We don't have time!"

Jane was in a light pink silk dress that lightly brushed against her knees. The sweetheart neckline accentuated the soft curves on her tiny frame, and the material fit her like a second skin. Her long blonde hair was up in an elaborate French twist, with a bunch of tiny daisies scattered throughout. Her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes sparkled with the excitement of the day.

Victoire was finally getting married.

"Look, Mrs. B," Jane continued hurriedly, "I'll make sure to take a couple of shots of her myself, but we really have to run. I promised Victoire I'd only be gone an hour, and it's been an hour and a half."

My mom nodded quickly, brushing tears back from her eyes. "Of course. She must be frantic with you missing! I remember when I married your father, Lin, one of my _own _bridesmaids –"

"Bye, Mom!" I cut her off as we waved and raced out the door and apparated to the Burrow.

We arrived and barely broke stride. Jane led me to Marcus, who, like me, was not actually in the wedding party. Marcus was there as Jane's date, and James was the best man, so we were stuck together. Jane kissed Marcus briefly on the cheek before running up the staircase.

I glanced at him wearily. "What's up, Marcus?"

He grinned. "Wow, Lin, you actually look like a _girl _today."

"Shut it, Swift." I punched him in the shoulder.

He rubbed it, the grin never leaving his face. "You wanna find our seats? We've got about 10 minutes before the ceremony begins."

I nodded, and walked into the backyard. A tent had been set up for the reception, but the ceremony was to take place in the glow of the April afternoon. Hugo approached us. "Help you to your seats?" he asked as he handed us our programs.

I giggled. "You're the usher?"

"And a groomsman. Victoire's cousin on Aunt Fleur's side is the other usher, but I reckoned he'd try and _flirt_ with you, and I don't want James to cause an uproar."

I blushed at his comments, scowling.

He stuck his tongue out at me and led Marcus and me to a cluster of seats. Some people had already sat down, and the members of the four-piece band were already tuning their instruments. I wondered how late we were, what with me asking Jane to pop over to do my make-up and hair for the day.

"Merlin, I hate these robes." Hugo broke my reverie as he tugged at the collar of said dress robes. "They're scratchy and stiff."

"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to wear a _dress_." I snorted.

Hugo glanced at me, and Marcus told him, "Don't tell her she finally looks like a girl, Hugh. She'll punch you."

I punched Jane's boyfriend again. He frowned at me. "On principle." I grinned.

Hugo rolled his eyes and motioned for us to sit next to Eddie, who was fanning his face with his program. "Hello, Lin, and…"

"This is Marcus. You must remember him from the quidditch team." I sat down next to him.

They shook hands. Eddie looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Marcus. It's been a while, and I was never one for quidditch, anyway."

Marcus laughed and sat down on the other side of me. "No worries. How you ever ended up with Ary, though, is beyond me."

Eddie laughed lightly at that, his smile not quite meeting his eyes. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the time. I twisted my fingers anxiously, examining the lower half of my dress. It was a pale green; the only green, in fact, that will work with my hair, and even still it was debatable. I sighed and brushed imaginary crumbs off of it. The material was smooth soft and clung to me. It too fell to my knees, just like Jane's.

I sighed again, checking the time. "The wedding should have started by now," I muttered to Marcus.

As if on cue, the band started to play some piece of classical music. Teddy and the groomsmen filed in front of the archway, where the officiator had already been standing or some time. Marcus grinned at me. "Seer."

I shushed him and stomped on his foot with my high heels. He winced and turned to the wedding procession, as did I. First came Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy, the little Weasley girls I had seen at the Burrow over Christmas break. They sprinkled white rose petals over carpet that made the aisle between rows of seating. Fred followed clutching a sating pillow with the rings on top.

And then, as if she'd been doing it all her life, Lily came sauntering down the aisle, clutching a small bouquet of white roses and beaming in joy. Her dress was identical to Jane's, and fit her perfectly. I could tell the shade of pink for the dress had been chosen with the Weasley hair in mind. The colors were more in harmony than not.

Rose followed soon after, though more conservative in her walk than her cousin had been. A silvery blonde passed next, fluid in her steps and demeanor. I figured her to be Victoire's cousin. She looked like she was part Veela, too.

The music changed and suddenly it was Pachelbel's Canon, and Victoire appeared at the end of the aisle, beaming and blushing and everything a bride of 21 should be. Her long blonde curls were piled on her head with a tiara that looked majestic. Her dress was neither sleek nor puffy, but a good mixture of the two. In short, she looked like a princess.

Her father was crying silently as he walked her to her new husband. Ary and Jane followed, winking at us as the passed, carrying the train so it wouldn't become stained. Marcus and Eddie both inhaled sharply, and I grinned, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

Ary took her place behind Victoire as maid-of-honor, her smile proud and eyes shining with moisture. Teddy stood up straighter with a stupid grin on his face, his hair starting to turn pink. Everyone on either side straightened themselves and looked forward. Ary took the bouquet Victoire had been holding, and the ceremony began.

My eyes instantly flitted to James's figure. His dress robes fit him nicely, but I was frustrated I couldn't see his face. I sighed, but continued to watch him as the ceremony continued.

"Do you, Ted Lupin, take Victoire Apolline Weasley, to be your…" But I couldn't hear the rest, because all of a sudden James's head whipped around and locked eyes with me. I blushed, but he smiled and something in his eyes made my heart melt. I wanted to run to him, and never let go.

"Then I declare you bonded for life!" A shower of stars fell upon Teddy's and Victoire's hands, and soon, they were running down the aisle and towards the tent, with James and Ary hot on their heels.

I cried softly into my hand, cursing my lack of foresight. I hadn't thought I would cry, seeing as how I barely knew Victoire. But I knew in that moment that she was still important to me, as was everyone in the Weasley clan, Potters included. This wedding had been perfect, for the perfect couple.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Lin."

I grinned up at him and took the offered handkerchief. "Thanks, Eddie."

He helped me up and walked me towards the tent, seeing as how Marcus had rushed after Jane as fast as possible. We walked slowly.

"Thank you, Lin," he said suddenly.

I was surprised. "For what?"

"For talking to me and making me realize what a prat I'd been to Ary." He sighed and an indescribably look passed over his face. "It's made it harder in some ways, but I'm glad for it still."

I stopped him just outside the mouth of the tent. I could hear a short speech being made. "How has it made it harder?"

He winced. "She feels like she can now let loose around me. Which isn't a bad thing, but she had a temper tantrum this morning and threw a vase at my head."

I bit my lip. "Sorry."

He shrugged, and then smiled brilliantly at me. "But it'll be worth it, I know. Because I love her more than anything." He hugged me. "And thank you for all the wedding planning."

I patted him on the back as we broke apart and moved inside the tent. "Don't mention it." He chuckled, but I shook my head. "No, seriously, _don't_ mention it here. Ary will kill us both if anyone finds out today."

He paled and nodded, just as James approached us. "Alright there, Eddie? You look a tad pale."

He nodded. "I think I'll just go find Ary." He left.

I turned to James, who was smiling softly down at me. "Hi," he breathed, stepping closer to me.

"Hello," I smiled back.

"The first dance, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Albus cried in a magically amplified voice.

The lights in the tent dimmed and soft music began to play. James held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

"Yes," I took his hand but did not otherwise move, "but we should wait until it's socially acceptable, otherwise Victoire will kill us."

He pulled me closer and wrapped his other arm around my waist. "True."

I rested my head against his shoulder. My heels now made the top of my head barely brush the underside of his chin. Couples finally began to join the new Mr. and Mrs. Lupin on the dance floor, so James silently led us there, too.

We swayed in time to the music, and I closed my eyes, keeping my head against his shoulder and breathing in the scent that was so _James_. My hand gripped his lapels loosely.

We continued on like that for the next few songs, but soon, too soon, the music began to speed up and we were forced to find seats. We joined Ary and Mrs. Wood at their table.

"Hello, you two. Quite the couple you make." Ary's mom winked at us. I giggled and James blushed. She turned to James suddenly. "You and Ary are supposed to dance. You know, you being the best man and her the maid-of-honor."

James seemed taken aback, but agreed and led Ary out to the dance floor. I looked at Mrs. Wood curiously. "Mrs. Wood? Were you trying to get rid of him?"

"It's Lizzie, dear, please." She sighed and slipped into the seat James had just recently vacated. "I wasn't too subtle, was I? It's never been one of my strong points."

I shook my head. She sighed again and continued. "It was imperative I get you alone, though. I know what you've done and," I tried to interrupt her but she stopped me, "no, I know what you've done and I'm so very, _very _glad she met you. And Jane, and Carly and Georgie, but you're very quick on your feet and very brave, too." She chuckled. "Not many people can order Ary around, and make her take to heart what you've said. Eddie, too." I looked at her in surprise, and she giggled. "He let it slip that you and Jane and Carly had talked to him, too. Just to me, though, because he came in while Ary was at work."

I frowned. "How did Mr. Wood take the news?"

"_Oliver _was very angry at first, but I threatened to kick him out, and that was the end of the matter. He's a little cold towards Eddie at the moment, but he'll lighten up at the wedding." She paused and looked at me very seriously. "Dear, are you _sure _you want to plan this wedding?"

I sat up a bit straighter, feeling like I had to be defensive. "It's not just me that's doing it."

"I know." She patted my hand and smiled. "Instead of dealing with the companies directly, however, just to make that easier on you, why don't you send me the names of caterers, photographers, anybody really, that you need to hire and I'll do it for you. It'll take some of the stress off."

I hugged her tightly. "That would help so much, thank you!"

After we pulled apart she handed me a small white purse with a golden clasp. It shimmered in the light. "It's got an undetectable extension charm on it. It holds the lists and things Ary, Eddie, and I have put together. It also holds a budget." She paused, and flashed me a mischievous grin. "You can keep the purse, too. I've found that having one with that particular charm on it comes in handy often."

I hugged her again. "You're the best."

She blushed, but Jane chose that moment to come running towards our table. "Lin," she gasped. "I promised- pictures."

She then proceeded to drag me outside. "Help me!" I squealed. Lizzie just laughed.

**XxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Oh, yeah, and I almost forgot. The TV show I referenced in the last chapter was Tom and Jerry.**

**There isn't a reference in this chapter though, to Dr. Who or anything else. Sorry!**

**Maybe next chapter? (hopefully)**


	37. The Crack

**angstangstangst**

Easter break seemed like it had ended just as it had begun. The rest of the week was passed in a flurry of studying, essay writing, and wedding planning. Ary had told us to keep it a secret for another two weeks, because she wanted to wait until Victoire and Teddy got back from their honeymoon.

This proved to be more problematic for Georgie, Carly, Jane and I than we had anticipated. As soon as we returned to Hogwarts, we immediately holed ourselves up in our rooms, leaving only for food, classes, and, in my case, quidditch practice.

James became increasingly frustrated with this, because that meant we barely saw each other anymore. My friends were experiencing the same problem, but it seemed to be taking its toll on me the worst. Lily and Rose, too, were also affected. They didn't understand why our room had suddenly become off limits.

Our room had pictures and brochures plastered all over the walls of wedding related things, and pieces of parchment with our plans and lists and notes were scattered over the floor and our desks, joining our school books in chaos.

It was worth it, though, because I knew we were helping Ary in a big way.

In order to keep some semblance of order, we divided up the tasks that came along with planning a wedding amongst the four of us. I was in charge of finding a band, selecting musical arrangements, and finding a printer for the wedding invitations and programs. Georgie took charge of finding a florist, caterer, and the seating arrangements. Carly was in charge of making the party favors, finding a baker for the cake, and renting the equipment we would need. Jane was in charge of getting an officiator, getting a photographer, and keeping track of who had replied to our invitations.

Thankfully, Mrs. Wood and Ary had taken care of getting a venue. Her grandfather on her dad's side had offered up the family farm as a venue, for use on June 26th. She included a picture of it in the packet I had been given during Victoire and Teddy's reception, saying it was probably for the best.

"What is she on? 'For the best'? Merlin, _I _want to get married there! It's perfect!" Jane had squealed as she flourished the photo around or dorm room. It was a typical Scottish farm, surrounded by lush, rolling green hills. The barn even had a thatched roof.

The packet had also included the guest list, a note telling us what flowers and colors she would like to have, and thanked us profusely. The budget also included had seemed reasonable, too, though perhaps a bit generous. One thing that was conspicuously absent, however, was the wedding party list.

Finally, the two week deadline had passed, and the new Mr. and Mrs. Lupin returned from the south of France. That same night, we immediately we sent out the invitations to the printer via Mrs. Wood. We all breathed a sigh of relief

About an hour later, the wedding party list arrived, too, and it was a surprise.

I read through it quickly, but my name caught my eye. "_What?_"

Jane frowned and leaned over my shoulder. "What, what?"

I blushed. "She asked me to be her maid-of-honor."

"Of course she did!" Georgie exclaimed happily from her spot on my bed, pouring over florist brochures, trying to find one to fit our budget.

"Why is that not surprising?" I demanded.

Jane sighed and went back to her task of choosing a photographer. "Because you're the one who's basically been the driving force behind this wedding, and you're the closest to her." I made a noise of protest, but she cut me off. "No, don't deny it. We've always been friends with her, but you're her seeker. It's a special relationship." She grinned cheekily at me.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "But I'm not the 'driving force behind this wedding', as you put it."

"You're the one who got us all organized, Lin." Carly rolled her eyes. "Just shut up."

I made to protest again, but this time I was cut off by Lily, who barged into our room with Rose on her heels. "Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

I glanced down at the wedding party list in my hands. Sure enough, under my name as maid-of-honor and the girls' as bridesmaids, Lily and Rose were listed as flower girls. Ary must have sent everyone on the list an owl as soon as Victoire had owled her saying she was back.

"We were sworn to secrecy!" I protested.

Lily huffed. "That's stupid! Victoire wouldn't have cared whether or not she was getting married around the same time."

Jane shrugged. "It's what she wanted."

Lily sighed, and Rose took the opportunity to ask, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Actually, Lin has just found out she's maid-of-honor, so would you two be able to pick out the music arrangements?" She handed them the lists of songs I had compiled. "We need to narrow it down to about 20 for the reception, and what song should be played when Ary walks down the aisle."

"That's my job!" I tugged at my hair.

"Lin, you have to plan the bachelorette party now. I've already gotten the wizard from Victoire and Teddy's wedding to agree to officiate, and I think I've found the photographer. I'll handle finding the band and printer." Jane placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should take a break, love. When was the last time you saw James?"

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think. "Quidditch practice?"

"Two days ago? That's it." Jane huffed and pushed me out the door. "Spend tonight and tomorrow with your boyfriend. You're not to come back until lunch." Carly handed her a spare change of clothes and my toothbrush, which were then handed over to me.

Carly laughed. "Lin's getting kicked out!"

I scowled. "You guys haven't seen your boyfriends, either!"

"Yes, we have!" Jane defended. "We make sure to eat with them, and spend an hour every other day with them. _You, _however, have been obsessing about this for too long. Get out, and don't come back until _dinner_."

"I thought you said lunch!"

"I changed my mind," she said simply and shut the door in my face.

I scowled at it before moving downstairs to take the boys' dormitory's staircase. I sighed and knocked on James's door. Reggie opened it. "Lin?" he yawned.

"Hey, Reg. Is James in?" I tried to peer around his figure.

James stepped up behind Reggie, eyes wide as he took me in. Reggie moved out of the way. James crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want?"

"Could I spend the night in here?" I asked, clutching my things tightly. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Why?"

"I got kicked out of my room." I chewed on my lip nervously.

"Why?"

"The girls said I haven't been spending enough time with you," I answered, looking down at the floor.

His voice was hard. "They're right. The whole time we've been back from break, you've been ignoring me."

I looked up at him. He was angry. "I wasn't doing it on purpose! Ary's –"

"Getting married. I know," he retorted. "You didn't tell me! You just _abandoned _me!"

I was getting angry now, too. "I was just trying to help her! She's going through a really tough time right now, and she's one of my best friends!"

"_I'm _your boyfriend!" he shouted. "It's not _my _fault your slag best friend got herself knocked up. She should take a page out of _your_ book, since you're such an ice queen. You never let me touch me, you don't like to be kissed, you're such a _prude_-"

"You don't know _anything_, you ignorant imbicile!" I shouted back, cutting him off. "You're so egotistical sometimes it makes me sick to my-"

"At least people actually _like _me, unlike you, you bloody Yankee. People are only your friend because you're rich and an American. You're a novelty, and eventually your attraction will wane and you'll be left alone! Nobody actually _cares_."

_SLAP._

His jaw dropped, the red imprint of my hand on his cheek. "How dare you, James Potter? How dare you?" I whispered, my eyes pricking with tears. "You are an asshole. A complete and utter asshole. Don't talk to me."

I turned on my heel and walked down the stairs and out of the common room. I sighed and ran my hands over my face, tears starting to trickle down. _Where will I go? I can't face Jane and the girls now._

_Go to Hogsmeade, to Mrs. Wood._

I shook my head. _No, it's too far at night. I don't even know if Mrs. Wood will be there._

_What about Mary?_

I sighed and decided it was my best option. I wandered around the castle, trying to think where the Hufflepuff dormitories would be. My footsteps quietly echoed as I took in the sight that was Hogwarts in the moonlight. It was dark and gloomy, but I supposed that fit in with my move. I was trying very hard not to cry, but tears kept escaping.

After about an hour of wandering the corridors, I decided to go to the kitchens. Perhaps the house-elves would still be up and allow me to sleep in front of the fireplace. I vaguely remembered where they were, and headed in that direction.

I got lost twice, but eventually I found the painting of the fruit. After tickling the pear, I let myself in. "Hello?"

Most of the elves were gone, but a few were cleaning up. An elf I recognized as Crumpet rushed up to me. "Mistress Linny! Is you alright? You's been crying, Crumpet can tell."

I sniffled. "I'm okay, Crumpet, I'm just tired. I do have a favor to ask, though. Would it be alright if I slept in front of the fire tonight?"

Crumpet's eyes went even wider. "Mistress Linny is welcome to sleep in Crumpet's bed, and Crumpet will sleep on the floor."

"No, Crumpet, that's alright." I shook my head. "Please?"

"Doesn't you have a bed, Miss?"

"Yes, but I can't sleep there tonight. Please don't ask me why." More tears began to fall.

Crumpet knotted her hands together, as if she didn't know what to do with them. "Does you need a friend, Miss?"

"Do you know who Mary Moriarty is, Crumpet? She's in Hufflepuff."

Crumpet was gone with a pop. I sat down on the ground, still clutching my belongings to my chest. I stared at the ground, trying to stop the tears from leaking out. My body began to shake. I thought about what James had said. _Am I really an ice queen?_ I thought about all the kisses I had refused, and all the times I had told James, "Not now."

The portrait opened, I heard a pop and someone cried, "Linny!"

I rested my forehead on my knees, shaking. I felt like I was going to sick. Warm arms wrapped around my thin frame. "Oh, Linny, what happened?"

I crawled into Mary's lap. "I- I need a place to sleep tonight. I can't- I can't go back to Gryffindor." I burst into tears.

Mary rocked me for a while, humming and stroking my hair until my sobs subsided. She turned to Crumpet, who was watching us warily. "Crumpet, would you mind taking Linny's things down to my dormitory?"

Crumpet nodded and took my stuff from my lap, and disappeared with another pop. Mary slowly got to her feet, pulling me up with her. "Come on, Lin. Thankfully I'm just around the corner."

She led me to a nook down the kitchen corridor, behind a stack of barrels. She pulled me to the side and drew out her wand. She hummed lightly as she tapped a barrel in the middle of all of them. After she was finished, the lid swung open to reveal a dark passageway. She slipped through first, and held a hand out to me. "Come on."

I followed her in amazement. We soon came to a round wooden door, which swung open to reveal a round, earthy room. It had a very warm feeling to it, with yellow things and plants everywhere, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs in Hufflepuff's colors. There were windows along the top of the room and I could faintly see stars. The thing that drew my attention the most, however, was a large, honey colored, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. Over it rested a portrait of a woman I assumed was Helga Hufflepuff. She was snoring quietly.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Mary whispered with a smile as she led me to one of the many round doors in the room. It held another tunnel that we walked in for a few minutes in silent, Mary hugging me lightly with one arm around my waist. She opened the door silently.

Her two roommates were asleep, thankfully. I was sure I looked like a mess at the moment. A copper lamp that was dimly lit cast a glow over the room. Mary patted the side of her four-poster bed. "Do you mind sharing, Lin? This bed is awfully big, and I don't fancy sleeping on the floor."

I shook my head and moved my things off the pillow Crumpet had placed them on. Mary tucked me in, like a child. It made me feel marginally better. She stroked my hair, and sat down next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sniffled, and felt tears prick at my eyes again. "James told me I'd abandoned him, but I've just been so busy and then he started yelling at me, and he called Ary a slag and me an ice queen and that nobody likes me and-"

My voice, which had been getting louder and louder hitched, and I began to cry again. "He's right about me, though." I sniffled. "I'm such a prude. I'm still a virgin and he's probably tired of it."

"Stop it," she ordered. "Caroline, you stop that right now. Just because you haven't had sex with him doesn't mean you're a prude or an ice queen. You're one of the most special, warm, loving people I know. People _love _you. Bloody hell, even his _siblings _prefer you to him. James Potter is a wanker, and he had _no _right to say _anything_ he did."

I pinched my forehead. "I shouldn't have been in Gryffindor. I couldn't go back to my dorm after what happened. I didn't want to face the girls and have them confirm what he said or deny them and get angry. I just want to sleep right now, because I'm so tired, and I've been planning Ary's wedding, and NEWTs are coming up, and then there's quidditch, and –"

She held up a hand. "Okay, slow down. Let's start from the beginning. Ary… you mean Arabella Wood is getting married?"

I sighed and began to relate to her the events of the past three weeks. She sat patiently as I stumbled over words, cursed, broke down, and paused to take a breath, only hmming and ahing in appropriate places. Still, her hand stroked my hair and back.

I finished and closed my eyes, tired from the tale I had just told. I know Ary didn't like her business being spread around but this was Mary and I knew she would never tell a soul. Mary was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Okay, so James Potter is _definitely _in the wrong this time. Yeah, maybe you could have broken your promise to Wood and told him, but you did what any friend would do." She leaned back against one of the posts of her bed. "More, I would say. You've done so much for Wood, and so little for yourself, Lin. Merlin, you look like you've lost weight, too.

"Look," she patted me on the head and stood up, "you need rest, and you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Hufflepuffs generally don't like other students in the dormitories, but there have been exceptions, and I'm making you one. Thankfully, it's Friday, so you have the whole weekend to think on this. Just rest up, okay?"

I nodded sleepily. I was already beginning to drift off. Mary kissed my temple lovingly. "Night, little Linny."


	38. The Repair

The next morning I woke up late. My eyes were heavy and crusted over with the remnants of last night's crying jag. I groaned and stretched, feeling exhausted, but starving. I slowly opened my eyes to the soft glow of the copper lamp.

There was no one in the room, so I got my stuff and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. The warm water felt good on my skin, and I scrubbed at my face until it felt light and fresh. As I stepped out, I took a look at myself in the full length mirror. My skin was pale, seeing as I had not spent much time outside lately. There were bags under my eyes, and my burgundy hair was in need of a trim. Mary was right, too. I _had _lost weight. My hip bones were now protruding and my knees were scabby. I sighed and got dressed, removing the snitch necklace from around my neck and shoving it into my pocket.

When I walked back into the room, there was a girl with long black hair sitting on the bed next to Mary's. She jumped up at my entrance, and held a hand out for me to shake. "Hello. You must be Lin, from Gryffindor. I'm Jessica Peters."

I shook her hand. "Hi. I'm sorry, I must look horrible right now."

She smiled warmly. "No, not at all. You look tired, perhaps, but not bad. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Starving, actually."

"Good. I've brought you some food from the kitchens. You slept through breakfast, and Mary thought you might like something to eat when you woke up." She led me to the common room.

It was filled with the warm glow of daylight which came streaming through the windows. Even the air had a crisp smell to it that reminded me of the outdoors. There were a few people inside, scattered about on couches and chairs playing games and reading, most of whom managed to send a polite 'morning' my way. Jessica brought me to a table in the middle of the room, which had a plate on it that was piled high with fruit and eggs, and a goblet of what I guessed was pumpkin juice. I sat down and began to eat. "Thank you so much," I told Jessica in between bites. "This is awfully nice of you."

She waved me off with a hand. "Any friend of Mary's is a friend of mine."

"Speaking of which," I began after I had a gulp of juice, "where is she?"

Jessica blushed lightly. "She's… doing something. She'll be back soon."

I quirked an eyebrow, but continued eating. It felt to me like I hadn't eaten in days.

Just as I had popped a grape into my mouth, someone screamed. I choked and glanced wildly around. Jessica looked pained as she thumped me on the back. Everyone else in the room tensed. The screaming came closer to the room, until everyone could finally make out what was happening.

"-dare, Potter! You fucking idiot, leave her be!" Mary's yells turned my face red.

There was some muffled shouting, until James's voice roared, "SHIT!"

One of the Hufflepuffs closest to me grinned. "That'll have been the vinegar."

A few Hufflepuffs chuckled, and I sighed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, panicked.

I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders. "You guys are so peaceful down here, and it's being disrupted because of me. I'm going to put a stop to it."

The Hufflepuff who had made the remark about vinegar jumped to his feet. I recognized him as the captain of the quidditch team, Thomas Freeman. "You don't have to, Lin. He won't be able to get in now. The vinegar keeps him from being able to enter."

"Vinegar?" I questioned.

"If you tap the barrel in the wrong pattern, you get doused in enchanted vinegar," Jessica replied, giving me a slight and shy smile.

I bit my lip. "Thank you so much for your hospitality. I know not many people outside of Hufflepuff get to see your dormitory, so I'm grateful I'm one of the few. But I really should stop this before it gets violent."

They nodded carefully. I gave them a little smile, returned to Mary's room and gathered my clothes, and then walked down the passageway to the entrance into the kitchen's corridor. As I got closer, the louder the screams became.

"She's _my _girlfriend!" James was roaring, red in the face. I exited the barrel quietly and watched them, unobserved.

"You bastard! After what you said to her last night, do you think she'll even _want _to be your girlfriend?" Mary retorted angrily. "Merlin, you should have _seen _her. She looked so broken, and it's all. Your. Fault!" She punctuated the last three words with a poke into his ribs after each word.

James's face paled, and I took this moment to step out from behind the shadows of the barrels. Mary noticed me first. She blinked in surprise. "I thought you were still asleep."

"I've just woken up, actually," I said quietly and watched James as he turned towards me.

He looked like he hadn't slept at all. He took a step forward, reaching out a hand to me. "Lin," he croaked, his voice hoarse from yelling.

I took a step backward and held out a hand to him, motioning for him to stop. "James, I am ashamed and embarrassed. Did you know everyone in the Hufflepuff common room can hear you? Stop it."

He started to say something but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear _anything _you have to say right now. You insulted not only me, but also Ary, who didn't deserve your anger. She _grew up _with you, and you called her a slut, basically. I'm sick of your behavior. I had thought you'd grown up from the boy who bullied me last year, but you haven't. You're the same egotistical, selfish boy. Leave me alone."

"Lin," he pleaded.

Tears began forming in my eyes. "Don't. I mean it. Leave me alone."

He took a step towards me. I drew my wand. "Impedimenta!"

He froze instantly. I turned to Mary, who was watching me carefully. "Thanks for letting me spend the night, Mary, but I should probably head back to Gryffindor Tower now."

She nodded and rushed to me to envelope me in a hug. "I love you, Linny dearest, and you're welcome back anytime. Just ask Crumpet to fetch me."

I smiled and made the journey back to Gryffindor Tower. I passed students on the way, but ignored them for the most part, as they ignored me in return. It was a different story, however, once I got to the Fat Lady.

"James Potter has been looking for you all morning, you know," she informed me as I drew closer to her.

I didn't even bother to reply. "Oddment."

She swung forward, and I stepped through the opening. I was greeted by several people at once. "Lin!"

I smiled weakly. Jane, Carly, Georgie, and Albus gathered around me, pulling me into a group hug. Jane brushed my bangs and looked into my eyes. "Oh, Linny, I'm so sorry."

I felt a few tears trickle out of my eyes. "No, it's not your fault. I just… can I go back to bed, now?"

Georgie nodded and led me up the stairs. "Of course, dear. If we had known what was going to happen, we would have never let you leave. You should have come to us yesterday."

"I just, I needed a break," I replied softly. "Can I be left alone? I want to sleep."

She nodded and closed the door softly behind her. I looked at the door for a few moments before crawling into my bed. I didn't sleep, though. I cried. I cried for what seemed like hours, hugging my pillow tightly.

Like I have said before, I had dated before James Potter came into my life. I had had a few boyfriends, but none of them had ever made me feel this way. Whether I had broken up with them, or them with me, I had never felt helpless, like I was being suffocated by an unknown presence. I felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. I felt like I wanted to die.

Even when Kyle had cheated on me, I had been able to retaliate, and, though I was sad for a while, I knew I would get better. I didn't feel that way this time, and he hadn't even cheated.

After a while, the tears slowed and then finally stopped. I was finally able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was night again, and I could see all three of my friends' forms curled up in their respective beds. I rummaged quietly through the drawer of my nightstand, looking for the watch I had abandoned months earlier in favor of my snitch necklace, which I swore to never wear again.

The clock's face said it was close to 4 in the morning. I sighed as I got up and rummaged through my trunk, pulling out a bag of chocolate and an Agatha Christie mystery novel. I soon fell into the familiar rhythm of murder, deceit and suspicion.

"Lin!" Jane's voice shook me out of my concentration on the plot.

I looked up. "Huh?"

"How long have you been up?" Jane sat at the end of my bed, looking like she had just woken up, which, in all likelihood, she had.

"Since about 4. What time is it?" I asked as I searched around for my watch.

She checked her own. "About 8:30. Would you like some breakfast?"

I blanched. "Would that involve going downstairs?"

"No, I'll bring it up, I promise." She sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Lin. Reggie told us all what happened."

I turned red and started picking at my comforter. "I had forgotten he was there."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jane asked softly.

"Maybe later," I mumbled.

She patted me on the head as she stood up. "Okay. I'll go get you something to eat."

I nodded and went back to my book. Georgie and Carly also soon woke up, and, after reassuring me they loved me, left for breakfast. Once I was completely alone I began to cry again, but silently. I didn't feel broken, but I did feel damaged.

The rest of the day was much of the same. I alternately slept, read, and ate, thanking Jane profusely for keeping me well fed. Everyone else stayed away, which I was grateful for. I needed to be alone, to process and to heal.

I thought a lot about what James had said, and I decided, on the whole, he was wrong. Ary was in a committed relationship, and everyone I knew had never brought up my financial status. They _were _fascinated by the fact that I was American, but that novelty had already run out, and no one really mentioned it anymore.

The thing that still bothered me was his ice queen comment. I tried to rationalize it in my mind, but I couldn't get over it. I was still worrying over it by the time night fell, and Jane approached me.

"Lin?

I glanced up from where I had been pouring over my Potions' textbook. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay in the room tomorrow?"

I chewed on my lip and looked over her shoulder and out the window. "Yes. Is that bad?"

"No." Jane sat down and put her hands on either side of my face. "But you need to go to classes some time."

I sighed. "If you and the girls can get my work for tomorrow, I promise I'll go to class on Tuesday."

"Okay." Jane smiled hesitantly. "Are you feeling any better?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, but I think I just need another day before I can face him."

Her eyes darkened. "We won't let him come near you, I promise. Even Jack and Reg aren't talking to him."

I laid back against the pillows. "Thanks. I'm really tired."

She took the hint and closed the curtains silently around me. I felt bad, but I didn't want to talk about him, and I was really tired. I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up the next morning, after a night of nightmares and tossing and turning, everyone was gone, but a plate of food was on my desk. I ate quickly, and soon got to work studying and trying to compile a list of things we could do for Ary's bachelorette party.

After a few hours of this, I pulled out a Jane Austen novel and immediately surrounded myself with 19th century England. I sighed and put a hand to my heart. "Oh Jane, I wish I lived in _your _world. There are always good guys to negate the losers."

"Would you call me a loser, Lin?" a voice whispered next to my ear.

I screamed and jumped, landing in a heap on the floor next to my bed. James was watching me warily on the other side of it. My jaw dropped, and I spluttered, "What? Why? _How?_" I grabbed my chest and breathed heavily. "Never mind, out!" I pointed towards the door.

"No," he said simply and sat on my bed. "We need to talk."

"You, you, _you_-," I struggled to find the words. "You _prat_."

He smirked. "Nice use of the word."

I screamed wordlessly and launched a book at his head. "OUT!"

"No!"

I launched several more books, but he dodged them all with ease. I groaned and finally got up, unwilling to touch him. I sat on Carly's bed and stared at him. "The girls will be back soon."

"No, they won't. They all have double Herbology."

I cursed, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you _want_?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I already told you. I want to talk." He mimicked my posture.

"Oh, you want to _talk_. Maybe you want to call me a couple more names? Or complain how you never get any? Or maybe you just want to make me feel worse than I already do!" I accused, refusing to cry.

His face became sad and hurt. "I'm so sorry, Lin," he mumbled. "I didn't mean any of it."

"But you _said _it." I hugged my knees to my chest. "You _said _it."

"I know." He sounded miserable. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I snapped.

"Not until you forgive me," he answered sadly.

I stood up and gathered my textbooks from my desk and lugged them to Carly's bed, which was directly across from mine. "Don't hold your breath."

I ignored him as I worked on my Charms' essay. He was quiet for all of five minutes before he started talking. "I've never been up in the girls' dormitory before. It's quite like ours, actually. Except we only have 3 beds, you know. Although, this room did, too, now that I think about it, before you came." He paused to take a breath, and then continued. "I've always wondered about the staircase, you know. Why is it that Gryffindor's the only one that has that Chastity Charm? Ravenclaw and Slytherin don't, that much I know, and, well, you're the only non-Hufflepuff –"

"SHUT UP!" I threw my Charms book at him. He dodged and I took in several deep breaths. "I can't concentrate! Look at this, my essay's now a God damned mess, and it's all your fault." My voice hitched. "It's all your fault."

To my extreme embarrassment I proceeded to burst into tears. I was really sobbing, and it was a disgusting mess, with snot everywhere. I curled up into the fetal position, wishing I had never met James. I heard my bed creak and a weight shift next to me.

The next thing I knew James was cradling me to his chest. I began smacking it. "You're such a bastard!" I cried.

"I know," he whispered and held me closer.

I relaxed and clutched his shirt. "I hate you," I said unconvincingly.

"I know."

I began to calm down, but stayed in James's lap. After a few moments of silence, I realized rain drops were hitting my head. I looked up, and was met with James's face. He was crying.

I sat up straighter and used my thumbs to wipe away his tears. "James."

He refused to look into my eyes and buried his face in my shoulder. "I made a mess of this, haven't I?"

"You hurt me, James. What am I supposed to do?" I wound my arms around his neck. "What would _you_ do?"

"I was just upset. I'm so sorry, Lin." He pressed his lips to mine. "I'm so sorry."

I sighed and moved so I was straddling him. "Show me."

He looked surprised. "How sorry I am?"

I nodded. He wiped the remaining tears from my face and used his thumb to cup my cheek. I leaned into it, and he swallowed noisily. His thumb brushed my bottom lip before leaning forward to kiss me. I felt my body go limp as his lips moved sweetly and slowly against my own. I moaned as his tongue darted out to trace my lips. His grip on me tightened, and he shifted so I was lying underneath him.

I could feel the fear he felt because he thought he was going to lose me in the way one hand gripped my hip tightly as the other one ran lightly up and down my side, and in the way his kisses were never rushed or demanding. I felt that he was trying to give me whatever I wanted, and asking for nothing in return. I was being loved.

I broke away from his kisses, and he regarded me carefully. "I believe you," I said breathlessly. "I believe you're sorry. But you have to understand, your actions have consequences. You can't just treat me however you want. I- I deserve more than that."

He nodded and rested his forehead against mine. "I know. I know that now. If you want to break up with me, I'll understand."

I moved my arms from around his neck so that they were gripping the lapels of his shirt. I pressed my lips to his briefly. "I can't do that. You see, even though you put me through a lot of shit this weekend, I came to the realization that I care about you. A lot. Besides, if I let you off the hook now, how will you ever learn?"

He flashed me a brilliant smile before kissing me again, this time much more passionately, and I returned it with equal vigor. My hands quickly untucked his shirt from his pants, and I set about unbuttoning it. He moved his kisses to my neck and then –

"OUT!" Carly roared, hitting James over the head with a broomstick. I recognized it as James's. _He must have flown up here_. Carly's roars of indignation soon snapped me back to reality. "OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

James jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him as we slid down the stairs, which flattened as soon as James set foot on them. I blushed as I realized how disheveled we looked. Carly stood roaring in the doorway of our dorm. "AND IN MY BED, TOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"


	39. Back on Track

Our relationship improved after that. Our arguments didn't generally disintegrate into screaming matches anymore, and we were better at setting time aside to see one another. Everyone was amazed at the near-180 we seemed to have pulled off.

"Are you _sure _you want to do this, Lin?" Mary asked as we walked to class together one morning.

I sighed. "I'm positive. I know he's really sorry, and since I've decided to give him another try, he's been working really hard to improve his behavior."

She slung an arm around me. "Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy. But make no mistake," she grinned cheekily at me, "if he _ever _screws up again, I'll have Rob use every hex in the book on him."

"How _is _Rob, by the way?" I asked with a smile on my own face.

She blushed. "Absolutely fantastic. We're talking about getting a flat together after school's over."

I laughed and hugged her while we jumped up and down together. "That's awesome!" I squealed.

"What about you? Where are you going after Hogwarts?" she asked me after we had both calmed down.

I shrugged. "Georgie and Jane want to get a flat together, seeing as how Carly and Jack are moving in together. We've been looking at places near Diagon Alley."

"And James?"

I shrugged. "I want to take it slowly. Just because I've forgiven him doesn't mean I totally trust him yet."

Mary patted my head as we entered the Muggle Studies classroom together. "Smart girl."

I grinned.

So, now that my friendships and my relationship with James were back on track, everything should have been fine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something big and bad was about to happen. When I shared these concerns with Jane, she laughed it off and called me paranoid, but it still worried me.

This feeling was even more pronounced whenever we were around the Slytherins. 4 out of the 7 players on their quidditch team were also graduating, and it was no secret that they _all _wanted to become professional quidditch players. None of them, in my opinion, had a chance in hell, but that didn't matter to them.

It didn't help matters that traditionally Gryffindors and Slytherins were enemies, either, though those lines had become blurred over time, after the last Wizarding War. However, most of the kids on the team were children of Death Eaters, and therefore some of the more dangerous students. Not that they had ever caused major problems, but, what with their Hogwarts careers coming to a close and the quidditch cup final right around the corner, the tension in the air between us was palpable.

Besides that fact, everything else was going fine, especially with Ary's upcoming wedding. Case in point; during the first weekend in May, Ary had found her dress at the first store we tried, a feat I thought was impossible for brides.

She stepped out of the dressing room with a grin on her face. "I like it!" she announced.

I laughed and clapped my hands together as Jane, Carly, and Georgie cooed. "It suits you," I decided.

It was a floor-length strapless dress that hung loosely on her tall frame, without any embellishments or ruffles. It had an A-line skirt shape and a sweetheart neckline. It was very modern, very elegant, and very Ary.

Her grin widened. "I'll get it. Now you lot try on the dresses I chose for you. I want this 'dress thing' to be over and done with as soon as possible."

I snorted as I walked into the changing room, quickly slipping out of my clothes and into my dress. I had the lingerie I had bought months ago with Jane on underneath, because I thought wearing them with my dress would be a good excuse to finally having them on.

James and I hadn't crossed that path yet, but I wanted to. With all the work he had been putting into our relationship, and the way he treated me, I knew that he would and should be my first. That didn't mean, however, that I didn't want the first time to be special, so I decided that on the night Ary was christened as Mrs. Garrason, I would also lose my virginity. I smiled at the idea. I was on my way to falling in love with James, and quickly.

Someone tapped sharply on the door. "Lin, stop daydreaming about Potter and get your arse out here!"

I scowled as I was snapped out of my thoughts. "I can't get the laces, Carly, you idiot. I am _not _daydreaming!"

She wretched open the door, a smirk on her face that quickly slid off. She gaped at me. I waved a hand in front of her face and snapped my fingers a couple of times. "Carls?"

She blinked several times and looked up at my face. "Woah."

"Let me see!" Ary demanded as she pushed aside Carly. She took in my appearance with a proud smile. "I knew it!"

I looked down, but I couldn't really tell how it fit me. "What?"

She pulled me out of the booth and deftly zipped the dress up. She then fluffed my hair out and turned me around to look in the floor length mirror.

I gasped, and my hand flew to my mouth.

"_Merlin_." Jane stood next to me in the mirror with a shocked smile on her face. "Look at _you_,Lin!"

The dress was a pale, pale yellow that was almost white that floated gently to my knees. The bodice was held up by thick spaghetti straps, and made my chest appear perkier than it actually was. The skirt was ruffled, but only enough so that it did not stick to my legs. There were small lace-cutouts on the sides and a dip in the neckline that made the whole dress look sophisticated. It rather looked like a modern take on the corset design, with laces up the back instead of a zipper.

I laughed and spun around. The fabric must have been charmed so that it would appear as if it twinkled. "It looks like it was made for me!"

Georgie began blubbering into a handkerchief. "You're so beautiful, Lin."

Carly finally picked herself up off the floor and stood next to me taking me in. I examined her at the same time. Her dress was similar, but the designs weren't as intricate. Jane's and Georgie's dresses were like that, too. I turned to Ary, who was looking on with great satisfaction. "These are amazing!"

"Why does her dress make her look amazing and ours don't?" Carly demanded.

Ary rolled her eyes. "Because she's the maid-of-honor. And besides, you look very pretty in your dress Carly. Stop complaining or I'll make you wear pea green."

Carly frowned. "Fine."

I sighed as I gazed at the dress in the mirror again. "It's beautiful."

"And yours." Ary stood next to me, still in the gown she wanted to wear. "Maybe I _should _make you wear something different. You're going to upstage me."

I turned to her. "That dress is perfect on you. It just needs something extra." I glanced around the room. "Aha!" I grabbed a roll of ribbon that roughly matched the color of the bridesmaids dresses and flicked my wand at it. It rolled around Ary's waist and knotted itself in an intricate way that made it look like a flower was holding it up.

"Perfect!" Jane squealed.

Ary smiled softly at the change. "Yes, it is, isn't it? Good thinking, Benedetto. It'll also help mask the baby bump."

"But you don't have one," I protested.

"Not yet," she returned. "But I will probably have one by the wedding. I'll be four months along by then."

We quickly changed out of our dresses and stepped out of the shop. "Have you thought of baby names, yet?" Georgie asked as we strolled along the streets of Hogsmeade.

Ary shrugged. "Not really. Eddie has some, but I want to wait and see how I feel when I give birth. I want to look at her and just _know_, you know?

"You know it's a girl?" Jane squealed.

Ary clapped her hand over her mouth. "Eddie wanted me to keep it a secret!"

"We won't tell, honest," Carly promised.

Ary eyed her skeptically. "You better not," she threatened, "or I'll hex you into next year."

Carly stuck her tongue out.

Back at Hogwarts, we were pouring over our text books with such fervor that we were all physically exhausted by the end of the day. I was thankful that the wedding planning had reached the stage where now all we needed to do was wait to hear back from the various companies and guests we had gotten in contact with, because otherwise our lives would have turned into a nightmare. Especially because the last game of the quidditch season was fast approaching and James and I, the only two people in our year that were contemplating professional careers, were pushing ourselves to the limits physically.

The emotional and mental aspects of quidditch were getting to me, too. I was nervous about whether or not I would get offers from teams, and, if I did, what team I would go for. These fears came to a head one night when James and I were studying together in his dorm room. Jack and Reggie were playing Gobstones in the common room, so we had the room to ourselves.

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I raked my fingers through my hair. I could not for the life of me remember the spell to transfigure facial features.

"Will you _stop_ that, Lin? It's very distracting." James groaned as he flipped through his potions textbook while sitting at his desk.

I fell face forward into my Transfiguration notes. "It's no use," my voice was muffled as I complained, "I'm going to fail and become a homeless bum."

James snorted. "I highly doubt that."

I rolled over so I was on my back, staring at the canopy of his bed. "I'm bored."

"So am I." He pounced on top of me with a grin. "Let's take a break."

"But we _can't_," I whined. "We have to memorize everything we can, and we've only got another three weeks to do it."

"_Lin_," He mimicked my tone, "we need to take a break sometime."

I huffed up at him. "Yeah, and when we do, we've got quidditch to worry about."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Lin. You have _nothing _to worry about."

"But I do!" I protested. "I had _one _good game. What if during the next one I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't," he murmured as he stroked my hair, pulling out a few wayward pins. "You're the best bloody flier I've ever seen."

I continued as if I hadn't heard him, though I was secretly pleased at his words. "And even if I _don't_, what if the only offer I get is from the Chudley Cannons?"

"You're going to get offers from _everyone_, Lin. Stop worrying. It's _me _that's going to have issues." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. You score more than Reggie and Jack combined."

"Next to you I look like I have no idea what I'm doing." He sighed. "My only hope is that Puddlemere makes us both offers, so we can play together."

"What makes you think I want to play for Puddlemere?" I teased.

He grinned. "Don't play coy with me, Benedetto. I know you're a closeted fan."

I smiled in return. "Just don't tell Ary. I'd hate to get kicked out of her wedding now."

"Carly's a fan, and _she's _a bridesmaid," he pointed out.

"But that's _Carly_," I returned.

He laughed. "True." He paused, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Can we take a break _now_?"

I giggled and pulled his face down to mine for an answer.


	40. Bloody Quidditch

"AND POTTER SCORES!" Tracy Gallagher shouted. Our team broke into applause.

The game, which was the last one of the year, and therefore my Hogwarts quidditch career, was going exceedingly well. We were up by 60 points, the score being 100 to 20. Sally was doing great today. I winked at her as I did a lazy lap around the pitch. She smiled briefly, but returned her attention to the game quickly.

I sighed stretched, not seeing the snitch anywhere. My eyes tracked the Slytherin seeker closely. Geoffrey Avery was known to play dirty, and frequently did. He, however, seemed as stumped as I was. I sighed and did another lap around the pitch.

Today was _not _the day for something like this to happen. There were scouts from what seemed like every team in the league in the stands, and I couldn't bank on my performance in the previous game to push me forward into a quidditch career.

"OI! WATCH OUT, SALLY!" Jack screamed.

I flipped around, and watched in horror as Sally took a bludger to the head. She immediately went limp, and I, being the closest to her, flew towards her at an alarming speed, nipping her out of the air, so she wouldn't take the 50 foot drop. I cradled her in my arms as the whistle was blown to signal a time-out. Her head was bleeding profusely, and I could see the imprint the Bludger had made when it hit her in the head.

I clutched her closer and flew to the ground, where Headmistress McGonagall was waiting with Professor Longbottom and Master Gerard. I stumbled off my broom and carried her to them, depositing her in Longbottom's arms. "It- it doesn't look good, Professor," I admitted quietly.

He rushed her to the castle. Unfortunately, the game had to go on, seeing as quidditch games practically only stopped for death, and she was still alive. Barely, but still alive. I hopped back on my broom, the rest of the team looking at me strangely. I looked down. There was Sally's blood all over the front of my robes. I shuddered.

"Who did it?" I looked at Jack. "Sally could've dodged that, no problem. Who jinxed her?"

He pointed with fury at chaser Barnaby Mulciber. The Slytherin sixth year was chuckling as he listened to one of the beaters, Donna Carter, recount something. By the looks of her hand gestures, it was probably Sally's injury.

I snarled, and turned to Jack. "What are we going to do? We have 10 seconds left for our time out."

"We're going to kill them." His broom started inching forward.

"No!" I pushed him back. "We can't mess this game up, Jack. That's what they _want_." I sighed, and eyed everyone else. "Okay, look, we're 60 ahead. Can you guys get 10 more shots in within the next half hour?"

James was looking at me suspiciously. "What do you have planned, Lin?"

"I'll play Keeper."

Jack protested this the most loudly of the whole group. "We need you to catch the snitch!"

"The snitch hasn't shown itself in the past 3 hours we've been playing. The odds of it appearing now are astronomical!" I took in a deep breath. "Look, if I see it, I'll get it, but I'm not going to keep flying around uselessly while we're getting scored on!"

Jack bit his lip, thinking it over. The whistle blew. "Fine," he shouted as we took off. "Fine! But I don't like it!"

I fisted my hands in my hair as I positioned myself in front of the hoops. I sighed. I would sacrifice my future quidditch career if it meant we would win this game. For Sally.

There was nothing against a Seeker staying motionless, but I had to be careful to not catch the Quaffle, because that was an illegal move. I sighed and gripped my broom tightly. _You're about to become a human shield, Caroline._

_I know._

I learned I was an okay Keeper. I got winded a couple of times from having the Quaffle sock me in the stomach, but I was okay. And since I was light and used to being fast, I had no problem dodging the bludgers sent my way.

At first no one had any idea what I was doing. The other team figured it out first, but the spectators had no idea until I head-butted a quaffle.

"MERLIN! Caroline Benedetto is acting as a Keeper for her teammate Sally McLaggen! She _does _realize that she's a _Seeker_, right?" Tracy shouted.

I chuckled as I watched for the snitch, now that the quaffle was safely on the other side of the court. I still hadn't seen it anywhere, and neither had Geoffrey. He was quite useless, in my opinion. I sighed and began to drift lazily between the hoops.

"LIN!" James shouted.

I turned my head and saw the three Slytherin chasers charging at me, Barnaby in lead with the quaffle. I groaned. But then I caught a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye. _Crap. What do I DO?_

_WING IT!_

Barnaby threw the ball just as I stood on top of my broom. I pivoted and whacked the quaffle back to him. I learned later that it had ended up smacking him in the face and breaking his nose, but I was now broom-surfing, looping under and over the chasers and beaters. I jumped over Jack and landed on my broom as it flew under him. I could hear the crowd gasping.

_This doesn't _happen _in real life, Lin!_

By this time Geoffrey had seen it, too, and was inching closer and closer to it. I threw my weight forward. But I had misjudged the balancing act I was performing, and tumbled off my broom. I might have managed to keep a hold on it, though suddenly I was hit in the side and back with something hard. I squeezed my eyes tight and opened my mouth to scream, but started gagging instead as something hit the back of my throat. I was sure it was a bug, and it was making it hard to breathe. I was choking.

I waited for the impact of the ground, but instead was caught deftly. My eyes flew open. James was looking down at me in panic as he flew me to the ground. I started seeing spots.

We landed on the ground in a crash. I started trying to vomit, hoping to get whatever it was that was stuck in the back of my throat out. The whistle was blown, and the Slytherins began cheering. Tears formed in my eyes, and my vision started going black. I was going to pass out.

Someone suddenly stuck their wand at my throat and tapped. I leaned over and heaved, everything I had eaten that morning coming out and onto the ground in front of me. Whatever had been in my throat was gone, and I started hyperventilating, my vision still a little gray.

James's arms had never left me, and I gripped onto him. I couldn't hear anything, and my head felt like it was collapsing in on itself. _Is this supposed to happen when you black out?_ James patted my back and rocked me as I tried to keep a hold on my consciousness.

Someone tapped their wand to my forehead and I could suddenly see clearly again. McGonagall looked down at me. "Ms. Benedetto? Nod your head if you can understand me."

I nodded once, and tried to slow my breathing. Everything came into focus much more quickly, and soon I was breathing much more normally. "Water," I croaked.

I was handed some, and I sipped at it, wincing as it hit my throat. My throat felt like it was on fire. I was shaking, and pain was radiating throughout my entire body. "What happened?" I asked as I looked around, realizing I was now in the quidditch locker rooms.

A whistle was blown, and I became confused. "I thought the game already ended."

McGonagall looked at me seriously, though there was a softness about them. "Yes, it has, though there is some confusion about what the ending really is." She sat down on a bench across from James and me. "Would you like some clarification?"

I nodded, wincing as the action brought more pain. "Please, Professor."

"You have done a remarkable job, Ms. Benedetto. You showed levelheadedness in a time of great emotional distress, you managed to pull your team together, you sacrificed your position for the good of the team, and you happened to pull off some of the greatest flying skills I have ever seen. You almost managed to pull it all off without severe injury, too."

McGonagall took in a deep breath. "Unfortunately, Mr. Mulciber, Ms. Carter, and Mr. Rowle saw this, and decided to try and stop you by any means possible. Messers Mulciber and Rowle hexed you with rather violent spells." James's arms tightened around me, and I winced. "This would account for the tightening of your lungs, hearing loss, pain, and the intense amount of pressure in your head you were feeling."

Two tears fell from my eyes from the amount of pain I was in, but I willed her to go on. She sighed. "Ms. Carter hit you directly with her bat after sending a bludger at you. You took both to roughly the same place. I will have Madam Pomfrey examine you as soon as the mess outside is cleared up."

"Professor." James's voice sounded strangled. "Look."

I tried to turn and see, but found I could not. The pain suddenly shot up, and I screamed.

They rushed me towards the Hospital Wing. I felt like I was being torn to pieces by a hot metal poker. Mercifully, they had silenced me, and I was grateful. James's face was white, and his tears began to mingle with my own as he laid me down on a cot and kept his face to mine. I could hear Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall talking quickly with Master Gerry, Professor Longbottom, and Professor Hodgkins.

The pain got worse and my eyes rolled up into the back of my head. I reached out blindly for James and clutched at his arms.

"Professor!" he hollered. "It's getting worse!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed over and removed the Silencing Spell from me. My screams echoed through-out the hall. She started tapping different spots on my body, sparks flying from the tip of her wand. She stopped after a moment and silenced me again. "Sorry, dear," she murmured. She turned to the rest of the teachers, who were shocked at the intensity of my screams.

She murmured something to them, but I stopped paying attention. I was trying to focus on James. He gripped my hand between both of his and kissed it. "Lin, please, Lin, just hang on. Madam Pomfrey can fix anything, I promise."

The woman in question came flying out of her office. "Minerva!"

The headmistress pushed James aside as she and Madam Pomfrey gathered close to me. The nurse handed a goblet to the headmistress. "Hold that and stir it three times counter-clockwise with your wand," she ordered as she herself shook up a bottle. She turned to me. "Now, dear, you're going to have to drink that goblet. It's going to taste horrible, but you _must _finish it if you do not wish for any lasting damage. When you've finished, you need to drink the contents of this bottle _immediately_. Do I make myself clear?"

I cried as I nodded. McGonagall finished stirring and handed the goblet to Madam Pomfrey. "Neville! Come here!"

Professor Longbottom peered down at me, his face ashen. "What should I do?"

"Hold her down," Madam Pomfrey ordered as she tipped my head forward. "This is not going to pleasant, but you _must _drink it."

I opened my mouth obediently. She pinched my nose, seeing as Professor Longbottom was holding my arms down. The potion went down my throat. I tried not to taste it and to just chug it, but it was awful. It tasted like charcoal, and was very thick and slimy.

After an eternity, I finished the goblet. I started heaving, my body rejecting the foul-tasting potion inside of it. "Oh, no, you don't," she cried as she brought the bottle to my lips and poured. This potion didn't taste like anything, so it didn't affect the taste of the first one at all. I stopped heaving though.

"Where's Jonathon?" Pomfrey asked McGonagall.

"I'm here!" Professor Hodgkins came running towards me with a goblet in one hand and a can in the other. He thrust the can at McGonagall and brought the goblet to my lips. "It'll taste fine, Benedetto. Just finish it."

I drank it in two gulps. It tasted like bubblegum. Madam Pomfrey brought a shot glass to my lips next. "Last one, I promise."

I downed it and shuddered. It was icy cold. But, the pain was gone. I closed my eyes as a few tears trickled out in relief.

"Okay, Neville, you can release and unsilence her." The nurse began drawing the curtains around me. Professor Hodgkins stepped outside of them and allowed me some privacy.

I was released and promptly unsilenced. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

McGonagall fixed me with a grim stare. "You may not be so thankful in the next few minutes, Ms. Benedetto."

I inhaled sharply. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain after," she answered. "Longbottom, Potter, leave us."

"Not James," I cried. "Please."

McGonagall eyed me wearily. "Let him stay, Minerva," Pomfrey said as she began preparing things on a tray next to where I lay. "He may keep her calm."

She nodded warily as the two women turned me over so I was lying on my stomach. James knelt at the head of the bed so we were face to face. Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "This is going to hurt, Mr. Potter. You should silence her."

"Do it." I closed my eyes and gripped his hands.

After the spell had been performed, the two witches removed my quidditch robes so that my back was bare. They gasped, and James's face turned green. "Oh my," Madame Pomfrey gasped, "she's worse than I thought. How many spells hit her?"

"No less than three."

"It looks more like it was five or six." Her voice hardened. "This is going to hurt."

And it did. I felt like I was being whipped with razor edges and having each individual cut rinsed out with firewhiskey. I screamed silently, gripping James's hands so tightly they turned red. He stroked my hair as he fought to stay calm. "Lin, it'll be over soon, okay? It'll be over and we'll have exams and then school'll be over and we'll be playing for Puddlemere and Ary'll get married and then we'll have our whole lives ahead of us, okay? You and me and Jane and Carly and Lily and Albus and Rose and everyone else you love."

My face was turning red, so he switched tactics. "We'll go anywhere you want between seasons, okay? We can move to the States or France or Italy. Anywhere you want. Hell, we don't even have to play quidditch if you don't want to. We'll figure something out, okay?"

I nodded, but my vision was fading to black again. "Lin?"

"Keep her awake!" Pomfrey ordered.

James nodded and nudged me with one of our intertwined hands. "Lin? You have to stay awake, okay? You can't pass out. Only prats and wankers would pass out now, you hear? You're neither. You're so much stronger than that."

I started breathing heavily and bit my tongue, tasting blood. The new pain sharpened my senses. "Oh God, Lin. Oh God and Merlin. It's almost over, okay? It's almost over, I promise."

I nodded, squeezing his hands even tighter. I began panting. "Is it almost over? I don't think she can last much longer."

"And… we're done now. Here, give her this." I let go of his hands, and James was handed another shot glass of the icy potion, this time with a straw. He offered it to me. I sipped the potion, and soon my body was numb again. I pointed to my throat and he unsilenced me. I sighed and let my head drop to the pillow. "I'm so tired, James."

He stroked my hair. "I know, sweetheart."

I sighed, sleep starting to overtake me. "Will you stay?"

"Yes," he whispered thickly. "Yes, I'll stay."

I shut my eyes and used my hands as a pillow. "Thank you."

"I love you, Lin," James chocked out.

I heard him, but I was asleep before I could respond.


	41. Waking Up

**A/N: I realize the last chapter was very confusing. I was confused while writing it. I had this image in my head that didn't translate very well when trying to write in the first-person. This chapter explains what happened, don't worry!**

**Sorry for the confusion! And please keep reading!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up with a pounding head and the feeling that I had had too much to drink the night before. I groaned and tried to roll over. Hands immediately stopped me. "No, Lin, you have to stay on your stomach."

I blinked rapidly as I tried to take in my surroundings. "How much did I _drink _last night?"

"_Lin_." My mother sounded scandalized as I heard my dad chuckle.

"Where am I?" I couldn't remember _anything_ of the previous night.

"She can sit up, but she mustn't let her back touch anything," a voice I recognized as Madam Pomfrey's announced.

Hands were suddenly on my shoulders and I was being swung around. A small tray table was thrust in front of me and I propped my elbows up on it so I wasn't tempted to lie back down. My vision cleared and I glanced around the Hospital Wing. "Can someone tell me _something_?"

"In a minute," Pomfrey said briskly as she began tapping along the skin of my back. "This may hurt."

I hissed every time the tip of her wand met my skin. It ached as if I had been ripped of my skin. Vaguely I began to remember the quidditch match. Sally had been hurt.

I jerked, interrupting Pomfrey's exam. "Where's Sally?"

"In a _minute_, I said." She began tapping my back again.

"No!" I struggled to stand up.

My mother was instantly by my side, holding me down. "Darling, just let Madam Pomfrey finish. It'll be over soon."

My eyes filled with tears. "No, Mom, you don't understand, Sally was really badly hurt yesterday. I don't remember much after that, but I do know that much."

"Ms. McLaggen is at St. Mungo's, but she's recovering very quickly. She should be back at school within the week." Madam Pomfrey sighed as she turned away from me to the table by my bed. "We'll need to turn you onto your stomach again. It's time to apply the ointment." She gently helped me back onto my stomach.

I sighed and buried my face into my pillow. "Something happened during the quidditch match, didn't it?"

"Yes." She handed me a shot glass full of potion with a straw. "Drink that. We'll need to silence you, too. Perhaps, Mr. and Mrs. Benedetto , it would be better if you didn't look."

My back felt like it was lit on fire. I screamed soundlessly, clutching at the bed. My mother knelt by my face and stroked my hair. "Little Linny, it'll be over soon. You're so brave. I love you, sweetie. Take deep breaths."

A few moments later it was over, and I was handed another shot glass of the icy potion. It numbed my body. I sighed with relief as I was unsilenced once more and helped to a sitting position. I groaned and clutched my stomach. "Will you explain what's going on _now_?"

Pomfrey sighed and sat in a chair by my bed. "Yesterday, during the match, you were winning, and behaving spectacularly. Some very silly and stupid Slytherins decided you should be stopped. They cursed you with minor hexes and jinxes, but, what they failed to take into consideration was the effect these spells would have once _combined_. As a result, your stomach, head, and sensory organs were affected quite nastily."

"And my back?" I prompted.

She frowned. "One of the students got his hands on an old textbook and found a spell written in it. They decided to try it on you, and, as a result, the skin on your back splits open in various places every few hours. I've made an ointment that helps, but the only cure is time." She sighed heavily. "I've only seen this spell preformed twice before, and, thankfully, this student botched it up enough that I was able to stop it. You are very lucky, Ms. Benedetto."

I nodded and leaned forward onto the tray table in front of me. "So, what happened with the match?"

My dad burst into laughter. "That's my girl."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "I have work to do, so you can talk to Professor McGonagall about that when she comes by later."

And with that she left. My mom eyed her warily. "She's very… efficient."

I nodded and turned to my parents. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd surprise you by appearing at your last match, Linny." My mom smiled sadly as she stroked my hair. "Can I brush it?"

"Yeah. Can you tell me about the match, though? I remember parts of it, like I remember diving for the snitch, talking to McGonagall, and then I remember coming here…" I trailed off, remembering the pain of having to down those potions and the first time my back had been cleaned. _Did James really say that?_

"Well, to tell you the truth, it was kind of boring for the first 3 hours. But then the keeper, Sally, did you say?" I nodded, and my mom continued. "Sally took a bludger to her head at a very small distance. You caught her and carried her to the referee, but the game resumed, and then you, well…"

"I tried to play keeper _and _seeker." The corner of my mouth twitched. "I'm a dolt."

"No, Lin, you were trying to help your team out. It was really noble," my mom cooed.

"It makes no sense!" I rubbed my temples.

My dad cleared his throat. "Actually, if you think about it, it does. The snitch hadn't been spotted in three hours, and you were buying your team enough time to let them get so far ahead that you could win even _if _Slytherin caught the snitch."

I frowned. "But still."

"Do you want to hear about the rest of the match or what?" my dad demanded. I nodded. He took the story over. "You were doing what had to be done and keeping most of the shots from scoring, but your mother nearly fainted when you head-butted that quaffle." He chuckled. "That's when the Slytherins got r_eally _annoyed and decided to charge you, but you stood up and did that _broom_-surfing thing that Lon taught you back when you went to G.C.A and flicked it back into the chaser's face." My dad was laughing hard now. "You broke his nose, I heard."

I grinned, but my dad soon sobered up. "And then you went after the snitch, and then you fell, and that horrible brat threw her bat at you after she had _already _hit you with a bludger. You weren't screaming, though, so I was only focusing on the fact that you were falling, but James caught you. I thought then you would be okay, but James took you over to Headmistress McGonagall, so we rushed down. At the same time, the whistle was blown, and it had looked like the Slytherins had caught the snitch and won-"

My mom elbowed him. "But we were more concerned with you, dear, and we rushed over to you. At that moment, McGonagall forced you to throw up, because it looked like you were choking. And you were, but there was something else wrong to, so she and James brought you to the locker room. That nice teacher, Professor Longbottom, told us to wait while she checked you over, but your dad was really mad, so he started yelling-"

"I did not!" My dad huffed indignantly. "Things just got a little heated. But while we were talking to Longbottom, the referee started shouting at the Slytherin team. It turns out they had conjured a fake snitch so that the game would be over. Then everyone started worrying about where the real snitch was, and…" he trailed off and shot me a grin.

"Well?" I demanded.

"You know that thing you were choking on?" he asked excitedly.

I gaped at him. "I swallowed the _snitch_?"

He nodded proudly. "Professor Longbottom had a hunch and ended picking through the pile of barf." My mom made a weird noise and her face scrunched up in distaste, but my dad just went on. "So, while that was all getting sorted out, we finally convinced someone to take us to the Hospital Wing. When we got here, you were asleep and that Pomfrey woman was shooing everyone away, saying you needed your sleep. We managed to convince her to let us stay here, though, so we've been here the whole time."

My mom beamed at me and set the brush down. "James stopped by this morning to see if you had woken up yet, and tried to convince us that he should skip classes to stay here, but we made him go on." She clapped her hands together. "He's so _cute_, Linny."

My dad scowled and I blushed. "Thanks, Mom." I laid my head on the table, enjoying the cool feeling against my cheek. I sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to start looking at other jobs."

"What are you talking about?" My dad patted me on the back. "Don't you want to play quidditch anymore?"

I nodded. Tears sprung up to my eyes. "But no one will want me after what happened yesterday."

My dad scoffed and picked up a large envelope from the floor. He plopped it next to me on the bed. "Inside that," he pointed to it, "are a bunch of letters that came in with the owl mail this morning."

"Maybe it's for the best if she doesn't play quidditch, though, Robert." My mom tried to sneak the folder away from me.

I snatched it out of the way and immediately opened it and fished out its contents. "Oh, my God!" I squealed as I flipped through the letters. "Did you see these?"

"Your mother peeked," my dad said accusatorily.

"I did not!" she protested, but a tell-tale pink was staining her cheeks.

I laughed as I spread the letters out in front of me. Puddlemere, the Harpies, the Arrows, the Tutshill Tornadoes, the Cannons, _and _the Wasps had all sent letters stating pretty much the same things. They would love to have me, some as a reserve, and some as a first player, they were willing to negotiate terms of contracts and that they were eager to meet me as soon as possible.

I exhaled loudly as I handed the letters to my dad. "When the hell did I get so desirable?"

"Lin!" my mother scolded.

"Sor_ry_," I muttered under my breath. My dad winked at me.

Soon after that, and after eating a little bit of food Madam Pomfrey had insisted upon, I fell asleep.

I was tormented by nightmares, however. Scenes of war and battle and blood and dead bodies, things I had never seen but only ever heard of, haunted my dreams. I kept seeing everyone I ever loved cruelly tortured and killed before my eyes.

I woke up sobbing, clutching at the blankets that surrounded me. I struggled to right myself, trying to flip over so I could sit up and look at something, anything.

"Lin! Lin, please calm down," a warm voice tried to sooth me as arms gently helped me right myself. I sank my head between my knees and took several deep breaths. Hands I knew well rubbed my arms, afraid of touching my back.

"Where are my parents?" I asked quietly after my tears had slowed down.

James pushed the hair back from my eyes and face, which were now wet with tears and sweat. "They went to grab a bite to eat. They'll be back soon."

I took another deep breath and launched myself at him, landing in his lap and burying my face in the crook of his neck. "I was so scared," I mumbled, feeling like a child of six again.

He wrapped his arms rather awkwardly around my hips, careful not to touch the fresh wounds on my back. Madam Pomfrey had given me a gown with the back cut out of it to wear, but James seemed acutely aware of how little I was wearing. His breath hitched. "Maybe I should move."

"No," I pleaded, wrapping my arms around him. "Stay, please."

He sighed and rested his head atop mine. "How've you been?" he asked quietly. "I tried to stay with you today, but your parents made me go to classes."

I smiled at that. "I know. My parents told me. I want you to go to classes, James. We're _so _close to the NEWTs, I'd hate for you to fail because of me."

"With all the studying you forced me to do, I doubt I'll fail." He chuckled as he let his hand rest against my thigh. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," I said truthfully. "But I'm sure I'm not as bad as Sally. Have you had any word?"

"Albus got an owl this morning from her parents. She's recovering quickly, and she'll be back soon, don't worry. She's angry at you for trying to cover for her." He pressed a kiss to my head. "Silly Lin. You took too much on, didn't you?"

I sighed. "You're probably right, but whatever. What happened happened. And I feel better than I did last night."

He pulled back from me for a minute, so he could look into my eyes better. "Your parents told me- well, I wasn't sure if you remembered, but I- see, the thing is that I, I-"

I pressed my lips to his. "I love you, too."

He cradled my head between his hands with a small smile gracing his face. "Really?"

I smacked his arm lightly. "No, I'm lying," I said sarcastically. His smile grew wider and he kissed me passionately.

I wound my fingers in his hair and nipped at his bottom lip, and he groaned, allowing my tongue access to his mouth. Our tongues battled for a while, before he drew his lips away and pressed kisses up my jaw leading to my ear. "I was so afraid," he whispered, "_so _afraid I was going to lose you, Lin. You have no idea."

I moaned as he flicked my earlobe with his tongue. I placed a kiss on his shoulder. "We should stop, before Madam Pomfrey or my parents get back."

He pressed a kiss of his own to the spot behind my ear. "We really should," he agreed.

I hummed and brought his face to mine. I kissed his lips slowly and sweetly. "Tell me about your day." I grinned and met his gaze as my lips ghosted against his.

He shuddered, his eyes going dark with desire. "I couldn't think of anything but you all day," He confessed as he moved his lips down to my neck. "I'm pretty sure I failed a quiz in Care of Magical Creatures because of it."

"Oh my gosh, did you get me the assignments?" I jerked his head back up so I was looking at him. "What did I miss?"

He frowned. "Georgie got you your assignments. They'll be stopping by after dinner."

He moved to kiss my neck again, but I stopped him. "Why are you skipping dinner?"

He huffed. "To spend time with you, silly. _Someone _has to watch you at all times, and I volunteered. Aren't you glad I did?" He grinned roguishly.

"Maybe," I teased. "Hey, did you get any mail today?"

He smiled. "Yes. Did you?"

I nodded, pulling the envelope from the table by my bed. "Who from?"

"Puddlemere, the Tornadoes, the Cannons and the Wasps," he said proudly. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same, except the Harpies and Arrows also sent stuff in," I admitted as I handed him the packet of letters. "What're you thinking?"

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't we already had this discussion? Puddlemere!"

"I hear they don't like players to date each other." I chewed on my lip nervously. "What'll we do?"

"_All _teams are like that, Lin." He smiled down at me. "But I think they'll hate players dating each other on different teams even more." He paused. "Besides, I'm a Potter, and you're, well, _you_, so they can't really refuse us now, can they?"

I sighed. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"


	42. Final Days at Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not posting in the past couple of days. It was my dad's birthday, and it was hard to find time to write this while trying to gorge myself on cake at the same time. :D**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. It really puts a smile on my face!**

**I feel like I should tell you all. This story only has a couple of chapters left, but I'm considering doing a sequel. If no one's interested, though, I won't pursue the idea. Thoughts?**

**Don't worry, though, I'm still doing my outtakes thing after this is completed. It'll probably be rated M though, as probably will be the sequel. NOT FOR BEING GRAPHIC THOUGH! That's just not my style. It'll just be more suggestive stuff.**

**Comments, concerns, whatever, just review or shoot me a PM.**

**I love every each and one of you for reading this and sticking with it for as long as you have!**

**Back to the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I ended up spending the next week in the Hospital Wing, which was exactly the amount of time it took my back to heal properly. I was still feeling the adverse effects of the spells that had hit me, which were mostly back pain and nausea, but I could now lie on my back and wear normal shirts. This also meant I could take the NEWTs with the rest of my class. I grumbled and groaned about this, but was happy that I was finally able to be with my friends.

Not that they hadn't visited me every day and night when I was on bed rest.

Hogwarts' end was fast approaching, and I found myself emotional at the most random times, like in the middle of lunch the day before finals.

Jane looked at me in alarm. "Lin, what's the matter? Are you in pain?"

"No," I muttered as I wiped my tears away. "It's just that this won't be my seat in a few weeks, and it never will be again."

Jane smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, but on the other hand, you'll have more than just a seat in our new flat."

I smiled. After arguments, begging, and pleading, my parents had consented to my moving in with Jane and Georgie. Carly and Jack were getting their own place together. I expected that we would be seeing each other a lot, though, considering their flat was one floor below ours in the same building.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn my head. "Oh, hey, Scor. What's up?"

He looked embarrassed. "I just wanted to apologize."

"What for?" I frowned as I took another bite out of the fish I was currently eating.

"For what happened," he said as he gestured to me. "You know."

I looked at him incredulously. "You didn't hex me." I paused. "_Did _you?"

"Oh, no. Never!" He shook his head and looked alarmed.

I eyed him curiously. "Then why are you apologizing?"

"Because it was my house that did it," he mumbled, examining his shoes.

I sighed and stood up, pulling him into a hug. "I never bought into any of this 'Slytherins are evil' garbage in the first place, Scor. I don't hold anybody responsible for what happened except for those who made it happen."

He frowned as we pulled away, but looked relieved. "Are you sure, Lin? Because we're not-"

"-All bad guys," I finished for him with a grin and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Scor. See you around."

Jane smiled at me as I sat down. "You did a noble thing there, Lin. You should be proud of yourself."

I scoffed. "What? For not judging a book by its cover? Don't be ridiculous." I checked the snitch necklace. "Come on, it's time for class."

I mulled over the issue for the rest of the day. The Slytherins that were caught for attacking me had been suspended, and would have to repeat this semester before graduating. I had stopped the team from going after them personally, too.

The experience of being hexed that badly had put things in a new light for me, especially after I had had a chance to talk with Mrs. Wood, who came to visit me in the Hospital Wing the day before I left it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Lin," she murmured as she hugged me carefully. "Are you alright?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. They're actually going to release me tomorrow. Thanks for coming to see me, though."_

_Lizzie sat on the chair by my bed. "Of course. You've become another daughter to me, Lin, and I would do anything for you."_

_The emotion with which she said those words took me aback. "Thank you. I, I really appreciate that."_

"_Of course." She smiled at me. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"_

_I shook my head. "Actually, there's been something that's been bothering me, and I was wondering if you could help me."_

"_What is it?"_

_I sighed and told her about the dream I had had. The one where we were in the middle of war and I had to watch everyone I love die. I watched her carefully as I finished. She was looking at the wall behind me with a blank expression on her face._

_After a few moments of silence, her eyes flicked to mine. "From what I understand, the Wizarding World in America wasn't affected by our war?"_

"_We were, but it wasn't enough that I had to stop living my life as I knew it." I bit my lip._

_She sighed. "Lin, what are you looking for?"_

"_I-" I contemplated the question, "I guess I'm wondering what it was like. I want to know what it was like to live through that."_

"_I can't really help you then, I'm afraid." Her eyes went back to the wall. "I went into hiding during the war. I'm a muggleborn, you see, and by not going to Hogwarts for a year, and completely ignoring my wand, I escaped the worst of it."_

_I knew I was treading on dangerous territory, but I pressed forward. "But, Ary told me that you were kidnapped."_

_She smiled, but it was without humor. "Yes. Luna Scamander, nee Lovegood, and I were held captive for quite a long time. I've still got scars."_

_I shivered and she turned to me. "Lin, believe me when I say this. You most certainly do not want to know what it was like to live through that, to know people were alive one minute and then dead the next because a man who thought himself God decided it." She closed her eyes and I saw a tear escape, but her voice was strong when she continued._

"_I am thankful every day I wake up that there is no new threat for you to have to fight. I am thankful that my biggest concern today is whether my daughter will have a boy or a girl, and not whether or not my daughter will even be alive tomorrow. I am very thankful, Caroline, that you and Ary and your friends do not have to do the unthinkable, and kill a man to save the world."_

_She sat down on the bed next to me and enveloped me in her arms. "You had a bad dream, but here, in reality, you are alive, you are whole, and you have friends and a man who loves you. You were badly hurt, yes, but you will heal. I suggest you put it out of your head, and enjoy the life you have, because it could be gone in an instant."_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tears were pooling in my eyes as I remembered that conversation. I had promised myself then that I would live everyday as honest and as in the moment as possible, and that included forgiving those who had wronged me.

So, when the rest of the week flew by, exams and all, I was probably the only one of my friends that didn't freak out too much about it. I felt more confident in myself and my abilities, and as a result, I felt my grades would reflect it.

All of my introspection had turned me into a happier person, too, and I was finally able to just enjoy _being _with someone. I didn't worry about where our relationship was going, and that attitude was making my relationship with James much easier. We didn't shout at all anymore. It was really nice, to say the least.

Soon, too soon, finals ended and the final night we would spend in Hogwarts was upon us. We spent in the common room, having an end of year party. Every Gryffindor was there, even the first and second years, though they were content with mostly watching the festivities from the sidelines.

Jane and I were playing butterbeer pong when Jack stood up on a table and took a swig of his firewhiskey. I smiled and gestured to Jane, having a feeling that this was going to turn into a speech.

"Oi! Listen up, you lot!" Jack roared over the commotion. "I've got a few words to say, and you all better hear them."

Everyone quieted down. I moved so I was next to Carly and James, the latter of which wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned against his shoulder and turned to Jack.

"Tomorrow, my fellow 7th years and I take the train, never to return as students again. We've spent 7 years inside these walls-"

Carly cleared her throat. He caught her gaze and then grinned at me cheekily. "Well, _most _of us have," he said, continuing. I giggled.

"We've spent years inside these walls. But, I reckon between the 7 of us, we _still_ don't know every nook and cranny this castle has to offer. Hogwarts is a mystery. It always has been, and it always will be, and my friends and I will not be the first ones to leave, and we won't be the last. Hogwarts is also ever-changing in that way. From one year to the next, you're always meeting new people.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, even though I'm pureblood, and I've been around magic for my entire life, Hogwarts is the most magical experience I've ever had, and will ever have. I've made friends here that are more family than friends, and I've met people I never would've been able to meet otherwise. I'm going to miss it like Hell here. We've spent more time here than with our parents, do you realize that?" He drew a deep breath and shook his head as several people tried to answer. He chuckled. "Rhetorical question, you wankers! What I'm trying to say, I suppose, is that even though Hogwarts is a lot of things to a lot of people, there is one thing we can all agree on. Hogwarts has been our home, and will always be our home. To Hogwarts!"

Those last two words were uttered with such ferocity that everyone in the crowd couldn't help but roar back and clink our glasses together with an energy that seemed to embody the Gryffindor spirit. After I had chugged my drink, I smiled up at James. He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. "Love you, Lin."

"I love you, too." I snuggled closer to him. Once he had finally said those words to me, we said them all the time, and I never got tired of it.

"OI! OI! Pay attention, now!" Carly roared as she stepped up next to Jack. "Jack's not the only one that gets to speak, you know."

Everyone laughed. Carly grinned. "I've just got an announcement, actually. How many of you here are Puddlemere fans?"

The entire crowd began clapping and whistling. Carly raised her hands for quiet, with a sly grin. I glanced up in horror at James. He tried to pull me out of the crowd but we were stopped by Jane and Marcus. They grinned at us and held us in place. I gulped. Carly was still grinning like a maniac. "Well, I am very pleased to introduce you to the two newest members of the first line players, James Potter and Caroline Benedetto!"

A rush of people came at James and me. We were pulled apart and interrogated and hugged within an inch of our life. It went something like this:

"Oh my goodness, Lin, how could you not tell me?"

"Caroline! Do you realize you're going to be on a team with Freddie MacDougal? He's so dreamy!"

"Well done, Benedetto! Would it be too much to ask for you to get me a couple of tickets? For free, you know."

It seemed like hours later when the party finally broke up and I was allowed to breathe freely again. People went upstairs to bed, but I stayed behind with Georgie and Reg, who, as Prefects, were expected to keep the place clean.

I vanished several empty cups off of a sofa and promptly plopped down. I checked my snitch watch. "It's 3 in the morning," I groaned.

Reg patted me on the shoulder. "We can sleep when we're dead, Lin," he said with a grin.

"Perhaps," I smiled and moved so I was lying across the pillows, "but sleeping now sounds so much better."

"Have you packed everything yet?" he asked as he repaired a rip in the carpet with his wand.

"No, she hasn't," Georgie answered for me as she scrubbed at the tables. "Her things are _still _all over the place."

I closed my eyes. "Maybe I would have done it if you hadn't nagged me so much about it," I mumbled.

Reggie laughed. "Ah, poor Lin. She's so tired, Georgie. Are you really going to make her pack tonight?"

I heard Georgie sigh. "No, I suppose not. Besides, she's rubbish at the cleaning and folding spells, anyways. I might as well do it, since I did Carly's, too."

I smiled. "Georgie, you're my favorite."

"Come on, Lin. I think it's beddy-bye time." I was suddenly lifted into the air.

I inhaled and wrapped my arms around James's neck. "I thought you were already asleep," I accused him. Or, I tried to, but it came out as half-hearted.

"Nope. I just didn't want to get stuck cleaning up. G'night guys!" he called over his shoulder to our friends.

The next thing I knew, I was being dropped onto a bed, and having the sheets tucked around me. I frowned and felt around for James. I heard his chuckle as he moved things around. "Patience, Lin. I have to pack, too, you know, and my mates aren't as nearly as helpful as yours are."

I smiled and snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Love my friends. Love you, too. Sleepy."

"Sleep, then," he whispered as he finally slipped underneath the blankets with me. "We don't want to miss the train."

I sighed with contentment and wrapped my arms around him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. He in turn wrapped his arms around me, and, with that, I fell asleep.


	43. Moving Out

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lin?" my mom asked fretfully for the millionth time that day.

I sighed and turned to her, taping up the last moving box as I did so. "I'm positive, Mom. It'll be fine. I promise!"

She didn't look assuaged, so I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly. My dad came in and shrank the box. "This the last one, Lin?"

I nodded, and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll still be coming back for dinner every Sunday, remember?"

She, too, nodded and patted my hair, blinking back tears. "Oh, my Lin. You've grown up so quickly, and we weren't there to see it."

"Mom, you're acting as if I'm getting married or something. I'm not even going that far! It's a half an hour drive to the new flat, and you can always apparate if you need to see me sooner than that." I refrained from rolling my eyes as I turned to my dad. "Everything's there, then?"

He ruffled my hair with a grin. "See you Sunday, kiddo. And let us know when we can come see you practice with Puddlemere."

"I will!" I called as I stepped out the front door to apparate to the flat. "Bye!"

My mom shouted something after me, but I was gone before it could reach my ears. I suddenly found myself looking at a two-story brick building stuffed between shops 2 blocks down from the Leaky Cauldron. I smiled as I stepped through the door and up the stairs until I reached apartment 3B.

The door swung open just as I was about to insert my key into the lock. "Lin!"

"Mary?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she threw her arms around my neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Rob, Jess and I moved in across the hall!" She quickly took my box from my hands and proceeded to my room.

"I thought you were moving into a place in Camden, not here in Westminster." I bit my lip.

I followed her into my room and watched her set the box down on my bed and enlarge it to its original size. "Well, Rob and I were, but then Jess told me she hadn't found a roommate yet, so I told her she was going to live with us," she explained. "The place in Camden was too small, so Rob suggested we talk to the landlord about this place." She turned to me and sighed dreamily. "He's so thoughtful. He accepted Jess coming along with us without a second thought."

I grinned and began unpacking. "So we'll be neighbors, then? This should be interesting. I wonder if Carly and Jack's neighbor is a muggle or not."

"I thought James and Louis would move in down there," Mary called as she entered my closet, hanging up my clothes.

"No, they're living in one of his dad's properties, along with Reg and Harold, you know, the last guy from Ravenclaw. It's called Grimmauld Place over in Islington," I answered as I made my bed.

We chattered mindlessly for the next 20 minutes as we organized my room. When we finally finished, I was proud of the work we had accomplished. My room was small, but I made the most of the space. One wall was lined with three bookshelves, the adjoining walls holding my closet and dresser, and my desk respectively. The wall across had the door and my bed, right beneath the window. Photos and posters covered most of the free space.

"Looks brilliant, Lin." Mary slung an arm around my shoulders.

I grinned. "Thank you so much. Let's see where Georgie and Jane went off to."

"Georgie went to help Louis unpack and Jane went to go get some dinner for all of us. Jess isn't moving in 'til next week, and Rob should be getting home any minute," she answered quickly, leading me to the kitchen area. "We should go find Carly and Jack, though, and make it a proper meal."

I nodded. "Would you mind getting them? I just want to take it all in, you know."

She smiled brightly. "Of course, Linny. I'll be back in a flash."

She closed the door quietly as she left me alone to my thoughts. I took in the apartment as a whole. The day before, Jane, Georgie, Louis, James and I had pulled in all the heavier pieces of furniture. Our living room was equipped with a television and a wireless, two sofas and a cushy armchair. The fireplace mantle and coffee table were the same type of wood, and it reminded me vaguely of Gryffindor's common room.

Behind one of the longer sofas was our kitchen table, and behind the table was the counter bar that separated the living area from the kitchen. We had muggle appliances, but had modified them to also work with magic, so Georgie could work them. The kitchen was bright and cheery. The hallway connected our bedrooms and one bathroom to the kitchen and living room. It was a very small place, but perfect for us. I felt a smile grow on my face. Life was good.

Jane chose that moment to burst through the door, arms laden with a massive amount of food. "Hello, Lin! I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I got here about 45 minutes ago, actually," I said as I helped her unload the food. "Why do we have enough food to feed an army?"

She smiled brightly up at me. "Housewarming party! Didn't I tell you?"

I frowned. "No. Who's coming?"

"Every Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw from our year, plus some others in Ary's year. Did you know that Carly's neighbors from across the hall are Cathy and Beth? Ary's old roommates?"

I grinned. "No! Oh, wow, this is going to be great! Living in an apartment building with only magical folk. We're so lucky."

She laughed. "We are. Now, come on and help me set things up. We're going to need to clear some room if we're going to fit all those people into this tiny flat."

An hour later the party was in full swing. I was munching happily on my plate of Thai food, chatting to Mary and Jessica.

"So, when does training start for Puddlemere?" Jessica asked after she had swallowed some of her butterbeer.

"July 11th. It's going to be crazy this year, on account of the World Cup being next year. The Ministry's already looking to change up England's national team." I sighed. "This isn't a good year to start. I'm probably going to be overlooked because I'm a newcomer."

"Don't put yourself down, Lin," Mary said soothingly. "You're the best seeker I've ever seen. Better than Krum, even."

I laughed. "Please, Mary. Don't joke about things like that!"

"Lin, shut up and enjoy the party." James suddenly materialized at my elbow. "You're brilliant, and we'll worry about the future when it comes."

I frowned at him, but wrapped my arm around his waist, anyway. "I am enjoying the party, Potter."

He chuckled and turned to Mary and Jessica. "Excuse us, ladies, but Lin here owes me a tour of the flat."

"Now?" I asked exasperatedly.

He simply tugged my arm and led me away. I rolled my eyes at Jessica and Mary, who blushed and giggled respectively.

"This is the kitchen," I gestured to the cramped space, "and this is the living room." I turned and gestured to the other half of the open room.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "And your bedroom?"

"James," I hissed, a blush covering my cheeks, "there are people over."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I haven't spent any time alone with you since the train ride, and that was a few days ago. I miss you, love."

I smiled. "Fine."

I checked to see if anyone was looking, and, when I was convinced the coast was clear, I opened the door to my room and pushed him in. He immediately pushed me up against the closed door and pressed feverish kisses to my lips. I moaned softly. "James," I breathed.

He ran his arms up and down my sides as his kisses moved to my neck. "I wish you would've moved in with me, Lin," he confessed quietly.

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. "Is it so wrong of me to want a bit of independence?"

"You could be independent with me." He nipped at my earlobe and sent shivers down my spine. "I don't understand it."

"James," I pulled his face back to mine, unwilling to get into an argument, "do you really want to get into this now? Or are you going to shut up and kiss me?"

He grinned roguishly and proceeded to do the latter.

Suddenly we broke apart due to a banging on the door. "Come out of there you two!" Carly shouted. "There's a party to be enjoyed!"

I groaned. "Of course."

James pouted. "We could try to ignore her."

"This is Carly we're talking about," I reminded him.

He sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

The party ended at about 2 in the morning. Georgie, Jane, Carly, who had stayed behind to help, and I managed to get things cleaned up pretty quickly, and soon collapsed onto our sofas. Jane grabbed cups and filled them with firewhiskey. She handed one to each of us. "I propose a toast."

I blinked sleepily at her. "To what?"

"To us." She smiled and raised her glass. "To our friendship and sisterhood. May it never end."

We grinned and clinked glasses together. "To us," we echoed.

"To our friends who have become family." Georgie raised her glass.

"To our friends." Our glasses clinked together again.

"To the love and support we are surrounded with, and that we give each other." Carly was the one to raise her glass this time.

"To our love and support."

I recalled privately the words Mrs. Wood had said when I had been in the Hospital Wing. I was determined to enjoy my life, and by doing that, to honor those who had lost their lives to give me the opportunity to do so. With this in mind, I let the firewhiskey warm my belly before adding my own toast. "To our future, and all the joys that lie ahead."

"To our future." We drained our glasses and shared smiles that can only be shared between best friends.

For the second time that day, I thought to myself, life is good.


	44. The Wedding and The End?

"Ugh, _please _tell me someone remembered to brew the hangover potion!" I massaged my temples as Jane laced up the back of my dress.

"Calm down, Lin, I've got it right here," Georgie shoved it at me. "Why did we drink so much last night?"

Ary burst into tears. "I'm getting married!"

"Shit," I swore softly. I gulped the potion down quickly and shooed everyone else from the room, Ary sobbing loudly as she buried her face in her hands. I whispered to Jane as she left, "Get her mom, okay?"

Jane nodded and closed the door behind her. I guided Ary to the bed that was in the room given to Ary to prepare for her wedding at her grandfather's farm. Her sobs slowly subsided and she began hiccupping. I cooed softly as I stroked her hair and back, trying to be careful of the elaborate twist in her mahogany locks. "What's wrong, Ary?"

"What if we don't make it?" She looked at me tearfully. "What if we're not meant to be married?"

I fought to not bite my lip. Jane had just applied my makeup and I didn't want to mess it up, or my hair, which was in a twist identical to Ary's. "You are, though!"

"He only asked me because I'm preggers." She began crying harder.

I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "No, he asked because he loves you. This," I patted the small bump you could hardly see on her stomach, "is just proof of that. Cheer up, Ary. It'll be fine. I promise. Besides, isn't it natural for all brides to have a bit of cold feet?"

"Victoire wasn't! She was as sure as can be. And now look at me, I'm a mess!" she wailed.

"Hush, love, Mummy's here now." Mrs. Wood enveloped Ary in her arms. "What's all this about?"

"Eddie only wants to marry me because of the baby!" was the response.

I quietly hunted around the room for the missing items to her dress, but I knew Lizzie was now rolling her eyes. "Come on. Do you think I'd let Eddie marry you if he didn't really want to?"

"No," Ary sniffled.

"Then at least trust me. Because I trust that he loves you. I was a nervous wreck before marrying your father, and now look at us. We've been married 24 years!" I turned and saw Lizzie wiping the tears from her daughter's face. "Come now, Arabella. It'll be lovely, I promise."

Ary slowly nodded, and gave a watery chuckle. "I guess I look like shit, right?"

"Arabella Wood!" Her mother scolded her. "Watch your language."

"Yes, Mum." She stuck her tongue out as her mother turned and gathered some makeup supplies.

As Lizzie worked on straightening out her makeup, I approached Ary. "Alright, here are your shoes, with sixpence in them, and blue, to take care of that rhyme." I stuck them on her feet. "Here's something new." I tied the yellow sash around her waist and tapped it with my wand so an intricate bow formed. "Now all we need is something borrowed and old."

"I've got the old right here, Linny." Mrs. Wood reached into her purse and pulled out a jewelry box. "Your great-grandmother's pearls." She took off the diamonds Ary had put on earlier and replaced them with the older jewelry.

I sighed, nervously smoothing my skirt. "We should have planned this out better. What about something borrowed?"

There was a knock on the door. "You ladies all set?" Mr. Wood asked from the other side of the door.

"In a minute, dear!" Mrs. Wood called back. She turned to Ary. "Oh dear, this is going to be rather wicked of me, but are you wearing a garter, Ary?"

Ary blushed. "Yes."

"Take it off, then." Mrs. Wood slipped a hand underneath her dress and pulled her own off. "We'll switch for the ceremony, but I'm expecting it back."

Ary looked slightly grossed out as she swapped them. "Thanks?"

I bit back a laugh and grabbed our bouquets from their vases by the door. "Alright, we've got that over with. Come in, Mr. Wood!"

"It's _Oliver_, Lin. I swear, if I have to tell you…" He trailed off as he caught sight of his daughter. "Arabella, you're breathtaking."

She blushed. "Thanks, Dad."

He frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't let you get married after all."

"Dad!" she whined as Mrs. Wood chuckled and lightly smacked him on the arm as she left to be seated.

"I was just joking." He grinned and offered his arm, which his daughter took gratefully. I handed Ary her bouquet silently and then stepped out of the room to give them a minute of privacy. Carly, Jane, and Georgie looked at me expectantly. I quickly glanced them all over. We were wearing the yellow dresses we had picked out at the dress shop a month or so earlier. Mine was a little different in that it was off the shoulder, whereas the other girls still had the thick spaghetti straps.

"Give them a minute," I said as I twirled a little from side to side. I giggled as the silky fabric brushed my thighs and grazed the tops of my knees. Once again, it twinkled.

Carly scoffed. "Stop it. You're acting like a _girl_."

I snorted. "At least I _am _one."

"Shut it, both of you," Ary said as she stepped out of the room silently, her father at her side. "Cue the band."

Carly did so, and soon stepped out. I nervously straightened my dress and fiddled with my hair until it was my turn to walk outside and down the aisle. I grasped the bouquet tightly in my hands and counted off the timing in my head as I walked. I nervously focused on the officiator as I heard murmurs of appreciation. I was afraid I was going to sweat off my makeup, but then I caught sight of James's face, standing off to the right of Eddie.

His mouth was open, and the expression on his face took my breath away. I faltered in my step, but managed to make it to my spot without any further mistakes. I turned my attention to the back door of the house, where Ary emerged.

She was beautiful. She seemed to be glowing, and walked down the aisle with the most grace I have ever seen her move with. Her smile was beatific, and her eyes shone with happiness. You couldn't tell she had just finished crying. I snuck a glance at Eddie and almost laughed out loud. He looked awestruck.

Ary's father handed her off to Eddie and took his seat next to his wife. The officiator cleared his throat and began the ceremony. I didn't take in a word he said, however. My eyes found James's, and the entire ceremony was spent staring at each other, a blush gracing my face, and a smile gracing his.

The shower of sparks turned my attention back to the newly wedded couple. The shared a brief kiss, both grinning like fools. I beamed.

Unfortunately James was not the best man, so I was escorted down the aisle by Bert Whitman, Eddie's old roommate from Hogwarts. He grinned at me. "All right there, Lin?"

"Couldn't be better." I smiled back as he lead me to the tent where we were expected to dance. We waited until our mark, and then took the floor after Eddie and Ary's first dance. I laughed as he spun me. "Isn't today wonderful? A perfect day for a wedding."

"Yes, it is indeed." He laughed along with me. "Your happiness is infectious."

"Thanks." We danced in silence for a little while longer, before I continued. "So, what did you and the boys do for Eddie's bachelor party?"

He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, it was a bit boring. We mostly played gobstones. You?"

"We did shots, and had fun playing a number of drinking games at the Three Broomsticks. Rosemerta gave us a discount seeing as how it was Ary's last night as a free lady. Although Ary didn't actually drink, the rest of us got hammered." I snorted. "Please don't tell Eddie. He made us promise not to drink."

"Sneaky one, aren't you? I can't remember, have you got a boyfriend?" His eyes twinkled at me.

I blushed, but was saved from having to answer. "She does, actually. Mind if I cut in?" James seemed to materialize at my right elbow.

Bart stepped away quickly. "Not at all." He turned to me and winked. "Have I mentioned you look exceptionally lovely today, Lin?"

I grinned. "No, but thank you. See you later."

James growled as he held me much more intimately than Bart had done. "Cheeky wanker."

I lightly smacked his chest. "What is it with you and getting jealous of gay men?"

"Bart's gay?" He blinked in surprise. "He never let on."

I laughed. "That's because you're so fun to annoy."

He dipped me with a frown. "Haven't we had the discussion about how you shouldn't be getting this much pleasure out of my pain?"

"Hush up," I said without heat, giving him a smile. "Today is perfect, and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Alright." He spun me and snapped me back to him effortlessly. "I'll be good, I promise."

I leaned in to whisper in what I hoped was a seductive manner. "If you are, I'll give you a treat."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing me to giggle again. The dance was soon over, and the emcee, Cathy, called out, "Alright ladies and gents, time for the traditional father daughter dance."

I winked at James and left to find my father. He found me first, though. "Care to dance, milady?" He bowed.

I curtseyed with a grin on my face. "With pleasure."

He led me to the dance floor and moved slowly. Dancing was never one of his strong suits. "Having fun, Lin?"

"Definitely." I sighed. "I'm glad the madness is over."

"I've got to say, you put together a nice wedding. If quidditch doesn't work out, you could do this for a living." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I scowled. "Don't jinx my career before it's even started, Daddy. Besides," I rolled my eyes, "this is one experience I wouldn't mind never repeating. Ever."

"So, James isn't marriage material?" He tried to seem nonchalant.

I rolled my eyes, blushing. "Do we really want to have this conversation now?"

"I guess you're right." He sighed and led me off the floor. "You're growing up too fast, Lin. Slow down."

I patted him on the arm. "You could always try the method Mom suggested. You know, tying bricks to my head to stop me from growing any taller?"

He laughed. "Don't give me any ideas. Now, go give your speech."

I kissed him on the cheek and made my way to the table reserved for the wedding party. We waited until everyone had settled in before Bart stood up and tapped his glass of champagne with a fork. "Ladies and gentlemen! If I may say a few words before we dig in to this excellent feast!"

The room quieted down. Bart took a deep breath before beginning. "Ary and Eddie began dating in their 7th year. I am probably not alone when I say I was completely shocked when I found out he had asked her out, and even more shocked when I found out she had accepted." The room laughed, and Ary blushed. "It was well known around Hogwarts that Ary was a fanatic when it came to quidditch, and, well, to put it bluntly, Eddie couldn't care less about sports." The room laughed again. "I never expected them to get past the first date, to be honest. But then Eddie came back to our dorm that night, after having spent the day with Ary. He quietly sat down on his bed, and, after a few moments, looked me dead in the eye and said, 'She's perfect'." He smiled and ran a hand over his eyes, looking like he was trying hard not to tear up. "I knew then that there was something special about this girl, and that she would probably be forever a part of my life through Eddie, who has been my best friend since we started Hogwarts. And now that I've come to know Ary, she's like a sister to me, and I can't imagine anyone better suited for my best friend. Cheers, you two. May you be forever blessed." He raised his glace and I doubt there was a dry eye in the house.

I took a sip of my champagne before rising. "I don't know how I can top that," I admitted, laughing. "But I'm going to try and at least add to it." I smiled lightly. "I don't know if you can tell by my accent, but I'm American. I moved here from the States two years ago, and I was so afraid that when I came here, no one would accept me. Everyone had already formed friendships, and I had no idea how Hogwarts would treat me. I was blessed, however, by meeting Ary." I closed my eyes and forced the tears back before opening them again. "I tried out for the quidditch team, but tried to drop out, due to," I faltered, remembering that night, "due to some difficulties. Ary convinced me to stay on the team, and for that I am forever grateful. She's been someone I trust wholeheartedly, and that I am lucky enough trusts me. Ary has been there for me through thick and thin."

I giggled. "I remember, we were at a pub near the Harpies' stadium, and one of our friends," I coughed and it sounded suspiciously like 'Carly', "instigated a fight by implying Puddlemere was better than the Harpies. Instead of joining the angry mob that descended on us, she stuck by us and helped us escape with minor injuries." I smiled, and brushed away more tears. "Ary, you are one of my closest friends, and I am honored that you chose me to be your maid of honor. I am positive that you and Eddie will have a long and happy marriage. And Eddie, if you screw up, remember I will be there to kick your ass." The crowd chuckled. "To the new Mr. and Mrs. Garrason!"

Cheers went around the room, and everyone drank to the new couple. I sat back down, and Ary squeezed my hand, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Lin. For everything."

I kissed her cheek. "Don't mention it, dear. You mean everything to me."

"I suppose now I can forgive you for choosing Puddlemere." She chuckled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

I laughed.

After eating and watching Ary and Eddie shove cake into each other's faces, the dance floor opened up again, and James pulled me close to him once more. "You were brilliant, Lin."

"Thank you, James." I smiled up at him, tears once again forming in my eyes. "I can't believe she's married."

He kissed the top of my head. "Thanks to you and your amazing wedding planning skills."

I rolled my eyes. "It was mostly the girls that did it, after what happened during the quidditch match."

The arm around my waist gripped me closer to him. "I was so scared I would lose you."

"But you didn't," I reminded him lightly. "I'm still here."

He nodded, and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad. I love you so much, Caroline."

"I love you, too." I smiled. "More than anything."

He twirled me. "I'm sorry about that night, by the way. The night you tried out for quidditch."

"Forget about it." I stood on my tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'd forgiven you a long time ago."

He frowned. "Maybe you've forgiven me too easily. I've hurt you so much."

I pressed my lips more firmly to his. "You've more than made up for it. Now, shut up and let me enjoy the rest of the wedding."

We did enjoy the rest of the night, which ended too soon. Ary finally decided it was time for Eddie and her to leave off for their honeymoon in the south of France. She tossed the bouquet as they prepared to apparate. I caught it just as they disappeared with a crack.

I blushed as James wrapped his arm around me. "You know, we could make that come true."

I turned to him exasperatedly. "James, we're only 17. You can't be serious."

"It's something to think about." He looked slightly hurt.

I grabbed his hand. "I love you, James, but I'm not ready. Will you wait?"

He seemed mollified. "For you, Lin?" He pulled me flush against his body. "Anything."

I smiled and kissed him quickly, but with as much passion as I dared in front of the crowd. It was the perfect end to the perfect day, though our journey was just beginning. And I couldn't be more excited about it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: And that's it for this story! Thanks to all the readers who stuck with me **

**I love each and every one of you.**

**Remember to keep an eye out for the outtakes. They should be up within the next couple of days.**

**And the sequel, which I have decided to write! I haven't settled on a title yet, but if you add me to your author alerts, you'll find out soon :D**

**Once again, thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me that people genuinely enjoyed my story.**

**And if you want, you can add me on Pottermore. My username is RiverSilver6648. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Much love,**

**Smurf**


	45. Sequel Updates!

**A/N: Hey, all! Um, I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news first so I can cheer you all up!**

**My computer broke and I have no access to my files, especially the ones surrounding ****A Yankee And a Brit****, because I am an idiot and didn't back up my files .**

**Good news!**

**I now have THIS computer to work on.**

**Bad news again. It's going to take a while for me to load it because this is a shared computer and I like to keep my fanfic private from anyone who knows me, basically, so I'm writing in the dead of night. Which is hard. I really like to sleep.**

**And, finally, good news again!**

**The title for the sequel is ****London Seeking**_**.**_

**Anyways, keep an eye out for it. I hope you guys are still willing to read it, actually, considering how long it's been since AYAB came out.**

**In the meantime, I published the Outtakes!**

**Hope to write you again soon,**

**Smurf.**

**PS – Rating on ****London Seeking**** (I'm looking at an M right now) will be MAINLY for swearing, though there will be a couple of non-graphic scenes here and there. If this still makes some of you uncomfortable, I'm going to leave warnings in terms of the semi-sexual scenes when they come up so you can just skip through it….**

**Hope you guys still interested in the story!**

**Much love.**


End file.
